Dragon Ball Decadence - Spirits of Revenge
by Manton Jager
Summary: A Dragon Ball Decadence - Spirits of Revenge egy kedves kis történet a saiyanokról és Vegita gyermekkoráról, vérrel, halállal, pusztítással, és minden egyébbel, ami boldog mosolyra deríthet egy imádnivaló, ötéves kis pszichopatát!
1. Pilot

A **Dragon Ball Decadence** egy rajongói alkotás, mely Akira Toriyama munkája nyomán készült. Minden jog őt illeti, anyagi hasznom semmilyen módon nem származik az itt közzétettekből, satöbbi-satöbbi...

Mielőtt azonban olvasni kezdesz, néhány dolgot szeretnék tisztázni.

\- Az első és legfontosabb, hogy ezek a történetek főként Vegitáról szólnak. Erre mindenki készüljön fel lélekben.

\- A második legfontosabb, hogy igen, nyíltan és felvállaltan elfogult vagyok Vegitával szemben, és nem nagyon szeretem Gokut. Ennek fényében tessék tehát olvasni.

\- A regények nem ilyen-olyan párosítású romantikus ficek, és **nem** is **yaoik**! Ugyanakkor szeretném felhívni a figyelmet arra is, hogy nem szokásom kímélni sem az olvasókat, sem a szereplőket. Cenzúrázás tehát nem lesz sem a harcok, sem az esetleges trágár szóhasználat esetében - bár nem hiszem, hogy ez bárkit is különösebben meglep, lévén, hogy a Dragon Ballról beszélünk. Egy 14-es karika azért kijár figyelmeztetésül.

\- A Dragon Ball (Z) animét és a mangát veszem csak alapul, a Supert nem, lévén, hogy a történet **előbb** körvonalazódott bennem, minthogy a Superről és a god-ról egyáltalán szó esett volna bárhol is, a GT-t pedig szintén nem tekintem kánonnak, és a filmeknek is csak bizonyos elemeit.

\- Tekintettel a manga és az anime eltéréseire, a filmek eseményeire, egyáltalán, az egész kaotikus és sokszor önmagának ellentmondó kánonra, előfordulhat, hogy bizonyos dolgok (látszólag szükségtelenül is) meg lesznek változtatva az alapműhöz képest. Az, hogy mit emelek ki a kánonból, és mit veszek át adott esetben a filmekből és sorozatokból, az abszolút és teljes mértékben az én szubjektív és önkényes értékelésemen múlik. Valószínű tehát, hogy többségetek számára a regények nem lesznek túlságosan Dragon Ballosak, de azért remélem, élvezni fogjátok.

\- A nevek estében alapvetően az angol verziót használom, néhány kivételtől eltekintve. Ez zavaró lehet pl. Vegita esetében, de esetenként szükséges - mivel a neve megegyezik az apja és a bolygó nevével, csak a könnyebb követhetőség érdekében írom Vegeta helyett Vegitának. Kérlek titeket, ezen ne akadjatok fenn, kezeljétek egy névként a két alakot.

\- A **Dragon Ball Decadence** pillanatnyilag trilógiának van tervezve. Az első könyv, a **Spirits of Revenge** a saiyanokról és Vegita gyermekkoráról szól, bár több mint valószínű, hogy átnyúlik a Freeza-sagába, elvégre is, mint látni fogjátok, lesz mit elszámolniuk egymással...

A másik két rész... Azt csak az idő mondhatja meg, mi lesz belőle.

Mindenesetre jó szórakozást kívánok minden kedves olvasómnak!


	2. Remember my name 1

_All the lessons I've learned_

 _Brings me to never return to you!_

 _The will has been broken I'm trying to survive_

 _But all that I have taken away I've taken with pride!_

 _You always believed in your fate._

 _This is the one that you always will cling to,_

 _But you will not see me again!_

 _The story will end up the same:_

 _Voices will call out my name when it's over_

 _And the world will remember my name!_

/ _Days of Jupiter_ — _Remember my name_ _/_

* * *

A robbanás megrázta az egész épületszárnyat. Mindenütt izzó fémhulladék hevert, a felcsapó tűz csípős füstje keveredett az olvadt acél nehéz szagával, még a titánium ajtókeretek is meghajoltak. A hirtelen támadt csendet csak a vörös és kékes lángok pattogása törte meg. A toronyház maradéka még mindig szilárdan tört az ég felé, mint valami feltépett gyomrú hatalmas állat, de maga az épület nem ingott meg. Úgy építették, hogy kitartson, míg földig nem rombolják.

Apró alakok cikáztak a romok fölött, kiáltozás, káromkodás és parancsszavak röpködtek mindenfelől, de túl nagy volt a pusztítás, túl nagy volt a káosz. Senki sem tudta, hogy mi történt - illetve csak egyvalaki.

Nappa egy erőteljes lökéssel kiszabadította a karját egy méretes betontömb alól, és felpillantott. A feje fölött jó hét emeletnyi magasságban, a fekete füstön át a csonka torony elmosódott, torz sziluettje rajzolódott a vörös égre. A Vegetán mindig vörös volt az ég, mintha mindig alkonyat volna, de Nappát ez nem zavarta. A legtöbb saiyanhoz hasonlóan meglehetősen kevés dolog zavarta, aminek nem volt köze a harchoz...

Egy hangos nyögés kísértében ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, és körbenézett maga körül. A füst csípte a szemét, de annyit azért ki tudott venni, hogy a terve a vártnál is jobban sikerült. A gondozóból semmi sem maradt, a generátor, ami hivatalosan a baleset forrása lesz, izzó pocsolyává olvadt a hajdani sarokban. Egy kicsit talán túlságosan is felismerhetetlenné... Nappa elvigyorodott, és néhányszor ökölbe szorította a kezét. Úgy látszik, erősebb, mint gondolta. Mint bárki is gondolná!

Elégedetten feltápászkodott a földről, és nagyot nyújtózkodva megropogtatta a tagjait. Szörnyen festett, egész teste csurom vér volt a törmelék okozta horzsolásoktól, a jobb karja, amivel az omlás ellen védte magát, most bénán lógott a törzse mellett, és alighanem a lába is kificamodott - hiába, az még egy saiyannak sem tesz jót, ha hét emelet zuhan a fejére. De mindezt leszámítva kutya baja sem volt - egy-két nap, és rendbe jön. Még a regenerációs kapszulára sem lesz szüksége. A sebek... A sebek nem számítanak.

Az egyetlen, ami számít, hogy sokkal erősebb, mint hitte, hogy sokkal nagyobb pusztítást végzett, mint ami feltétlenül szükséges volt, és hogy ezt Vegeta király is meg fogja tudni!

Nappa ellökte magát a földtől és a levegőbe emelkedett.

Mostanra már vagy ötven saiyan repkedett megzavarodva a romok körül, nagy részüket a robbanás hangja csalta oda. Biztosra vették, hogy szabotázs történt, de sehol sem láttak ellenséget, így aztán hamar el is szállingóztak csalódottságukban, mielőtt még befogják őket a romeltakarításba. De akadt ott néhány elsőosztályú és elit saiyan is, egy csoportba tömörülve, akikbe szorult annyi értelem, hogy tudják, semmi sem robban fel csak úgy magától - ahogy a rossznyelvek mondják, a király engedélye nélkül. Különösen nem a reprodukciós labor környékén!

Nappa csak a füstön átvágva vette észre őket, de akkor már késő volt...

\- Nappa!

A saiyan úgy tett, mint aki nem hall, rendületlenül repült tovább, egyre messzebb a romoktól, de ez most nem segített. - Nappa, várj!

Nappa kénytelen volt megállni, mert az egyik saiyan kivált a csoportból, és nemes egyszerűséggel elévágott a levegőben, olyan közel, hogy jóformán összeütköztek.

\- Urmass...

\- Az ördögbe is, mi a fene történt veled?!

Urmass hangjában őszinte döbbenet csengett. Jóval idősebb volt Nappánál, a nagyapja lehetett volna, de ez nemigen látszott rajta. Magas volt és irdatlanul erős, még Nappánál is nagyobb darab, mégis, volt benne valami megmagyarázhatatlan könnyedség. Mindig szálegyenesen járt, büszkén felszegett fejjel, mintha övé lenne az egész bolygó. Csontos, négyszögletű arcán céltudatos nyugalom és konok elszántság fénylett, sötét szeme élénken villogott vastag szemöldöke alatt. Fekete haját a saiyanok közt szokatlan módon rövidre nyírta, még akkor is, mikor az első - és utolsó - ősz tincs megjelent benne. Ez már önmagában véve szokatlan volt; a saiyanok ritkán érték meg azt a kort, amikor már meglátszik rajtuk az idő. Nappa legalább is soha nem ismert senkit, aki megőszült volna. Urmass volt a legöregebb élő saiyan, de ennek ellenére egyáltalán nem tűnt úgy, mint aki vénségében haldokolna. Ez pedig pillanatnyilag egyáltalán nem tetszett Nappának. Az határozottan megkönnyítette volna a dolgát, ha a testőrség feje hirtelen elhalálozik...

\- Mit keresel te itt?

Nappa válasz helyett csak dühösen kivicsorította a fogát. Urmass szeme megvillant, de mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, valaki a nevén szólította. Horack volt, egy fiatalabb saiyan, aki az ősz tincset leszámítva történetesen a megszólalásig hasonlított Urmassra. A romok felől száguldott feléjük a levegőben, szemmel láthatólag valami sürgős mondandója akadt.

\- A tizenkettediktől a tizenkilencedik emeletig mindennek annyi. A világítás, szellőztetés, minden. A raktár talán még menthető, de a labor és a gondozókörzet teljesen megsemmisült.

Urmass tekintete elsötétült.

\- A gondozó is...?

Horack megrázta a fejét.

\- A fürkészek nem találtak élő szervezetet az omlás alatt. A technikusok most kezdik összeszedni a maradványokat.

Horack tekintete egy pillanatig még elidőzött a füstölgő romokon.

\- A francba is, hogy megint nincs szerencsém! - fakadt ki elkeseredetten. Urmass megértően hátba vágta.

\- Nyugalom. Lesz még alkalmad apának lenni.

\- De ez már a második! Először az a másodosztályú fattyú, most meg ez!

Nappa önkéntelenül is rávigyorgott. Horack észrevette.

\- 10,7-es harci erővel született! - csattant fel önérzetesen.

\- Az is kevés az elithez - felelte Nappa nem minden kajánság nélkül. Horack legendásan büszke volt rá, hogy ő elsőosztályú saiyan. Az ő felfogása szerint nem volt különbség közte és az elit közt, mint Nappa vagy Urmass. És az igazat megvallva a csatatéren néha úgy tűnt, igaza is van...

\- Nekem legalább volt fiam! - felelte Horack gonoszul, és megvetően végigmérte Nappát. - Egyébként mi történt veled?

\- Semmi.

\- Igaz, te mindig szörnyen festesz...

Nappa nem felelt. Horack csipkelődése ide vagy oda, kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát Urmass tekintetének súlyától. Az öreg egy pillanatra se vette le róla a szemét.

\- Mit kerestél ott, Nappa?

\- Mi közöd hozzá?

\- Ott voltál a robbanáskor.

Most már Horack is megújult kíváncsisággal nézett rá, ami végképp felidegesítette Nappát. Urmass folytatta, lassan, mintha nem lenne egészen biztos benne, hogy megértik, amit mond.

\- Neked semmi dolgod sem a labor, sem a gondozó környékén. _Mit_ kerestél ott?

\- Törődj a magad dolgával!

\- Azzal törődök - vágta rá Urmass fenyegetően -, hogy egy magadfajta fattyú mit keres a körzetben, alig fél perccel egy robbanás után!

Horack tekintete fürkészően járt köztük.

\- Ez nem hangzik túl jól, Nappa - állapította meg fontoskodva.

\- Pofa be! - dörrent rá Nappa, de Horack csak pimaszul visszavigyorgott rá. Urmass elvesztette a türelmét.

\- Te átkozott áruló, a te műved az egész!

\- Fogalmad sincs, mibe keveredtél! - vágott vissza Nappa dühödten. Urmass elsápadt és hátra hőkölt, mintha megütötték volna.

\- Te...!

\- Tűnjetek az utamból! - mennydörögte Nappa, és elszáguldott köztük. Nem nézett hátra, tudta, hogy egyikük sem fogja követni őt. Nem kockáztatnának meg egy harcot pár perccel egy esetleges támadás után, amíg nem tudnak semmi biztosat.

\- Hogy merészeli! - sziszegte maga elé dühösen, ahogy az űrkikötő felé repült, és még akkor is ezen pufogott magában, mikor földet ért a kifutón. Egy pillanatra megtorpant, és az irányító központ falának támaszkodva hátranézett a válla felett. Valóban nem követte senki. Nappa egy kicsit meg is könnyebbült ettől. Urmass még komoly gondot okozhatott volna neki, ha mégis harcra kerül a sor, ráadásul nem lett volna épp a legokosabb dolog nyílt színen végezni vele...

Nappa szögletes arcára gonosz vigyor kúszott, ahogy még egyszer, utoljára lenézett a lábai előtt elterülő városra. Nem is igazán volt városnak nevezhető, inkább csak egyetlen hatalmas épületkomplexumnak Sehol egy utca, egy tér, vagy hasonló, csak az egymáshoz tapadó szögletes, ablaktalan, szürke toronyházak, némelyik száz emelet magas is megvolt. A robbanás helyén gomolygó füst jelentette az egyetlen változatosságot, és a távolban felsejlő városfal, amit még azok az átokverte tsufuruk emeltek vagy háromszáz éve, de végül a saiyanok vették nagyobb hasznát - a Vegeta még rájuk nézve is veszélyes bolygó volt. Nappa mégis szívből szerette, már ha szeretetnek lehet nevezni azt, ha valamit mindenestül és megkérdőjelezhetetlenül a magáénak tekint az ember...

Nappa arcán még szélesebb lett a vigyor, ahogy ellökte magát a faltól, és még akkor is mosolygott, amikor másfél perccel később magabiztosan vágott keresztül a tróntermen, hogy jelentse a királynak az elit gondozó sajnálatos megsemmisülését.

* * *

Ami Genarit illeti, egyáltalán nem szerette ezt csinálni. Taszították a gyerekek, hogy olyan kicsik és gyengék, állandóan sírnak, semmirekellő, értetlen, akaratos kis rongybabák. Arra sem képesek, hogy megvédjék magukat. Gyakran mondogatta, hogy legalább addig az inkubátorban kéne tartani őket, amíg meg nem tanulnak tisztességesen beszélni, úgy nagyobb hasznukat vennék, de az igazság az volt, hogy minden gyerektől a falra mászott.

Genari ideális világban egyáltalán nem voltak gyerekek.

Már azt is utálta, ha csak a közelébe kellett mennie a gondozónak, de mivel a király valami rejtélyes oknál fogva meg volt győződve róla, hogy a saiyan gyerekek nevelése a legfontosabb dolog a világon, Genari, mint legfőbb bizalmasa, ha tetszett neki, ha nem, kénytelen volt minden évben legalább egyszer odamenni, és ellenőrizni az újszülöttek harci erejének besorolását. Mintha olyan fontos lenne az a pár tizednyi eltérés, amit nagy ritkán tapasztaltak...

Most viszont nem pár tizedről volt szó.

Genari döngő léptekkel vágott keresztül a folyosón, átkozva a szerencséjét, amiért egy hét leforgása alatt másodszor is ide kellett jönnie. Melegen ajánlja, hogy megérje!

A fotocellás ajtószárnyak engedelmesen kitárultak lőtte, és ő belépett a gondozókörzetbe. Ugyanolyan volt ez is, mint a többi. Kívülről nézve csak egy a sok hatalmas toronyház közül, belül pedig acélburkolatú, egyforma folyosók labirintusa minden emeleten, kétoldalt kisebb-nagyobb termekbe vezető ajtók vagy szűkös lépcsőházak. Az egyetlen különbség, hogy itt minden fehér volt és szokatlanul világos. A plafonba süllyesztett lámpák éles fénye szinte bántotta a szemét, különösen az odakint uralkodó vöröses félhomály után. Az itteniek azonban ragaszkodtak a világításhoz - állítólag a szülőbolygójuk fényviszonyait próbálták reprodukálni vele -, és Genarinak se kedve, se türelme nem volt hozzá, hogy vitatkozzon velük. Amíg a saiyanok minden évben megkapták az előírt számú életképes gyereket, az enkinek azt csináltak a generátoraikkal, amit akartak. Úgysem léphetnek ki a körzetből soha, itt születnek, és itt is halnak meg - ha félméterenként lámpa kell nekik a boldogsághoz, hát akkor vakuljanak meg!

Genari szemében az enkinek majdnem annyira idegesítőek voltak, mint a gyerekek.

Kedvetlenül csörtetett végig a folyosón, egészen a túloldalt nyíló teremig. Ahogy átlépte a küszöböt, egy aprócska kis előszobába jutott, aminek szemközti üvegfalán át egyenesen a kicsikre látott. Odabent vagy harminc, félgömb alakú acélkosár sorakozott kétoldalt a fal mentén, némelyikre az üvegtetőt is rácsukták. Genari elhúzta a száját, belökte a baloldali üvegajtót, és belépett a terembe. Orrát megcsapta a fertőtlenítő szúrós szaga.

Rögtön egy enkin toppant elé. Leginkább úgy festett, mint egy két lábon járó, fehér orvosi köpenybe bújtatott gyík. Sárgászöld bőrét a feje tetején kékes szarufoltok csúfították, nagy, vizenyős szeme egyetlen hatalmas, fekete pupillának tűnt. Farka vége kilógott a ruha alól, nem túl hosszan, épp csak annyira, hogy Genarinak kedve legyen rátaposni, de végül nem tette meg. Ezek az átkozottak híresen nagy panasztevők hírében álltak, neki meg már így is sok volt a rovásán.

Essünk túl rajta, gondolta mogorván.

\- Na mutasd, te nyomorult.

Az enkin idegesen pislantott. Ez különösen visszataszítónak tűnt, mert a szemhéja csak egy áttetsző hártya volt, ami egy pillanatra elhomályosította a tekintetét. Genari az elmúlt húsz év alatt sem tudta megszokni a látványt.

\- Erre - krákogta az enkin azon a jellegzetes géphangon, amit a koponyájába ültetett szerkezet produkált. Eredetileg telepatikus úton kommunikáltak, mivel nem voltak hangszálaik, de Freeza uralma alatt az ilyen nehezen követhető kapcsolattartás tilos volt, így aztán maradt a gép.

Genari magában dohogva követte a lényt keresztül a termen, a szemközti megfigyelőbe. Alighogy belépett az ajtón, a baloldali képernyőn máris számok és grafikonok villantak fel. Genari elmélyülten hajolt közelebb, mintha bizony értené, amit lát. Az enkin ismerte már ezt a nézést.

\- Az elmúlt egy hét adatait vizsgálva figyeltünk fel az eltérésekre. A statisztikai hibahatáron jelentősen túlmutató növekedést mindig haladéktalanul jeleznünk kell.

\- Hogyne - dünnyögte Genari unottan. Mintha bárkit is érdekelne a statisztikai hibahatár...

\- Mennyi?

\- A legmagasabb kezdő és legalacsonyabb záró értéket tekintve megközelítőleg háromszáztíz százalékos növekedést tapasztaltunk az elmúlt kilenc órában. A harci ereje pillanatnyilag huszonkettő egész három tized - darálta az enkin minden lelkesedés nélkül. Genari meglepetten pillantott rá. Ez valóban túl kell legyen mindenféle hibahatáron.

\- Melyik az?

\- A huszonkettes.

\- _Melyik?_

Az enkin egy pillanatig még értetlenül meredt rá azokkal az undorító szemeivel, aztán észbe kapott, és villámgyorsan gépelni kezdett. A képernyőn eltűntek a számok, helyüket a reprodukciós jelentés vette át. Ez már Genarinak is ismerős terep volt.

Szóval a fiú apja Hacron, egy másodosztályú saiyan, az anyja Derya, szintén másodosztály, elsőosztályú donoroktól pedig alig kapott géneket. Nem kéne az elit tartományba esnie. Valami nem stimmel...

Genari aprót sóhajtva felegyenesedett, és végignézett az inkubátorokban fekvő csecsemőkön. Rózsaszínes, vonagló kis húscsomók, fekete szőrrel a fejükön... Innen messziről tökegyformák voltak.

Valószínűleg közelről is, úgyhogy semmi értelme kimenni hozzájuk, állapította meg magában.

\- Mikor hozták át a laborból? - kérdezte, inkább csak a rend kedvéért.

\- Ma egy hete.

Genari elgondolkozott ezen egy percre. Aznap, mikor az apját megölték. Nappa belekötött valami apróşág miatt, Hacron meg belement a játékba, de ő húzta a rövidebbet. Nappa egyszerűen agyonverte. Ez volna az oka...?

A saiyanok közt sokáig tartotta magát a hit, hogy annyira ragaszkodnak az életükhöz, hogy hiába ölik meg őket, a lelkük képes mások, többnyire a saját gyerekük testébe költözni, csak hogy tovább éljenek. Persze, ma már csak mesének tekintették az egészet, de igazán megnyugtató tudományos cáfolattal még sohasem állt elő senki. Pedig az utóbbi évtizedekben a saiyanok megszállottjai lettek a genetikának, és nem is hiába. A száz évvel azelőtt élt teljes elitet kivégezte volna pár mai közepesen képzett másodosztályú kölyök is... De újra és újra felbukkantak ilyen rejtélyes esetek, mint ez is. Ott volt például Turles, 1,3-as harci erővel született, koszos kis harmadosztályú fattyú, most meg nem győzik ismételgetni Bardocknak, hogy vagy tartsa féken, vagy ölje meg, mert teljesen kezelhetetlen.

Genari unottan elhúzta a száját.

\- Figyeld tovább, és jelentsd, ha eléri a harmincas erőszintet.

\- Nem helyezik át?

\- Mégis hova? Az elit gondozónak annyi.

\- De mi nem tarthatunk itt másodosztálynál magasabb besorolású alanyokat. A protokoll szerint...

\- Protokoll? - Genari arcára kegyetlen mosoly kúszott. - Mintha késtél volna egy kicsit a jelentéssel a protokoll szerint...

Az enkin élettelen szemeiben leplezetlen harag villant.

\- Ki kellett zárnunk a műszerek meghibásodásának lehetőségét, és egyéb vizsgálatokra is...

\- ...Úgy _kilenc_ órát...

\- Nem én fedeztem fel a növekedést! Nem engem terhel a felelősség!

\- Azt mindjárt gondoltam - vigyorgott Genari, de rögtön el is komorult. Való igaz, hogy problémás lehet, ha ilyen alsóbbrendű létformák kénytelenek gondozni egy elit saiyant. Az enkinek semmilyen szinten sem képesek kezelni a kít, az a néhány tíz harci erő is végezhet velük, ha épp rosszkor vannak rossz helyen...

De hát ha egyszer nincs hova rakni a kölyköt!

Genari újra a csecsemőkre nézett az üvegen át. Nem, semmiképpen sem vitetheti el innen. Ezek a nyomorult gyíkok majd megtanulnak vigyázni magukra a közelében. Ha meg nem, hát úgy is jó. Könnyen pótolhatóak.

Az enkin gyanakodva nézett fel rá. Az elmúlt hét évben, mióta a gondozóban dolgozott, volt ideje rájönni, hogy nem számít, mennyivel okosabb a saiyanoknál, a köztük lévő erőkülönbséget ugyanúgy nem teheti semmissé, ahogy a magasságuk közti fél métert sem. Egyetlen rossz mozdulat, és mindennek vége, ezek a barbár majmok eltörlik a föld színéről...

Nagyon szerette volna, ha Genari elmegy végre. A szekvenáló bármelyik percben végezhetett az elemzéssel, és bár Genari nem tűnt dühösnek vagy türelmetlennek, az enkin nem szívesen értékelte volna ki az eredményt a jelenlétében. Biztos volt benne ugyanis, hogy a vérminta, amivel a gép épp dolgozott, tényleg egy elit saiyanhoz tartozik - ez volt az egyetlen logikus magyarázat rá, hogyan nőhetett az ereje ennyit ilyen rövid idő alatt. Csakhogy ez egyben azt is jelentette, hogy valaki idejött, és kicserélte a huszonkettest egy másik csecsemőre úgy, hogy senki sem vette észre. Ha pedig így volt, az a körletben dolgozó összes enkin halálát jelentené, most, hogy az elit gondozó megsemmisült. De mégis... Mindenképpen tudnia kellett az igazat, tudnia kell, mire számítson! Ha a fiút tényleg kicserélték, a DNS elemzés nyilván azt is megmagyarázza, hogy miért. Ha aztán meghamisítja a mintát, egy kis szerencsével még elkerülheti a katasztrófát. Legalább addig, míg áthelyezteti magát valahova, ahová már nem ér el a saiyanok keze...

A francba is, ha Genari azonnal lejött volna a gondozóba, amikor megkapta a jelentést, már rég el is ment volna!

A szekvenáló hirtelen pittyegni kezdett, jelezve, hogy elkészült a vizsgálattal. Genari és az enkin egyszerre pillantott rá.

\- Mi a franc ez?

\- Csak rutinellenőrzés - felelte az enkin azonnal, és hirtelen nagyon hálás lett a sorsnak, hogy a géphang miatt nem hallatszik az idegessége. Genari arca elkomorult.

\- Rutinellenőrzés? Szekvenálóval? Teljesen hülyének nézel?

Az enkin rámeredt. Nem hitte volna, hogy egy saiyan így tisztában van a gondozó felszerelésével.

\- Kötelességünk minden lehetőséget kizárni, még a legvalószínűtlen...

\- Akkor zárd ki.

\- Természetesen.

Sietve lezuttyant a számítógép elé a székbe, és nekilátott előhívni az adatbázisokat a minták összehasonlításához. Genari szótlanul figyelte őt.

\- Eltarthat egy darabig - jegyezte meg az enkin. - Sok az adat. Nyugodtan...

\- Megvárom - felelte a saiyan sötéten. Az enkin önkéntelenül is nyelt egyet. Lehet, hogy ez a majom gyanít valamit...?

De Genari nem gyanított semmit. Egészen addig a pillanatig nem, amíg az imént meg nem hallotta a pittyegést. Neki magának eszébe sem jutott volna ellenőrizni egy csecsemő származását, csak mert erősebb a vártnál, de hát ezért tartják az enkineket, nem igaz? Gondolkozzanak ők az ilyeneken!

Álmosan figyelte a képernyőn villódzó adatokat, és közben azon tűnődött, hogy tulajdonképpen még jól is járt, hogy most itt kell lennie. Odakint már nagyban folyt a romeltakarítás, összezavarodott technikusok tébláboltak mindenütt, méréseket végeztek és találgatták, mi okozhatta a robbanást. Páran már bizonyára csúnyán össze is verették magukat, mert olyat találtak mondani, ami egyik-másik arra járó saiyannak nem tetszett... Nem, Genari egyáltalán nem szívesen lett volna most odakint, hogy fenntartsa a rendet.

Arra eszmélt, hogy a képernyőn abbamarad a villódzás, átadva helyét a mintához tartozó reprodukciós jelentésnek. Határozottan nem Hacron és Derya neve szerepelt rajta.

Genari rámeredt. Lassan kezdett összeállt benne a kép. A gondozóban történt robbanás, a hirtelen erőszint ugrás, minden. Elvigyorodott, gonoszul, de valahogy izgatottan is. Hát erről van szó... Oldalt sandított az enkinre.

\- Nem kell mondanom, hogy hallgatsz róla, ugye?

\- Te-természetesen...

\- Helyes - felelte a saiyan, aztán mintha elbizonytalanodott volna egy pillanatra. Hirtelen megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem. Jobban meggondolva kétlem, hogy a király hinne neked.

Az enkinnek arra sem volt ideje, hogy levegőt vegyen. Genari villámgyorsan elkapta a nyakát, ujjai megszorultak a torka körül. Egy halk roppanás, és az enkin feje oldalt bicsaklott. Genari bosszúsan engedte vissza a székre. Nehéz lesz megmagyarázni, hová lett a fickó ilyen hirtelen... Aztán eszébe jutott a kisfiú.

\- Miért is ne...? - dünnyögte maga elé félhangosan, azzal fogta az enkint, kiballagott vele a gyerekek közé, és a földre hajította a holttestet a huszonkettes kapszulája mellett. Aztán jól megnézte magának a kisfiút. Kicsi volt és pufók, mint az összes többi, és halálos nyugalommal szuszogott a lecsukott üvegbúra alatt.

\- Be ne árulj senkinek, hallod? - suttogta Genari cinkosan, és önkéntelenül is rámosolygott az alvó gyerekre, aztán sietős léptekkel otthagyta a gondozót.

Akadt némi jelenteni valója a királynak.


	3. Remember my name 2

Mikor Kawari utoljára látta Vegitát, az éppen egy nyitva felejtett szervizlift aknáján keresztül próbált feljutni az egyik szövetségi űrhajóra, természetesen Nappa tudta és engedélye nélkül - sőt, ami azt illeti, kifejezett utasítása ellenére. Kawari hiába próbálta meg lebeszélni róla, a herceg nem átallotta gyávának nevezni őt, amiért esze ágában nem volt vele szökni ki tudja, hová...

Most ott állt a hatalmas, pókszerű, két ember magas titánium tüskéken álló űrhajó árnyékában, csontig átfagyva a jeges szélben, és aggodalmasan pislogott körbe, hogy nem vette-e észre őket valaki. A kifutó azonban csöndes volt, már-már szokatlanul csöndes. Csak a fülébe süvöltő szél hangja hallatszott, és Kawari nem tudta, örüljön-e ennek? Ha most hirtelen itt teremne valaki, és rajtakapná őket, mondjuk Nappa, annak sem lenne jó vége, de az még rosszabb, ha engedély nélkül hagyják el a bolygót, ráadásul Freeza egyik hajójával... Kawari abban a pillanatban szívből utálta Vegitát. Meg is akarta mondani neki, de nem maradt rá ideje, mert mire a herceget másnap visszahozták Freeza emberei, már mindenki tudott a szökéséről, és Nappa azonnal magával vitte valahova a város szívébe. Talán hogy megbüntesse, talán hogy megdicsérje, ezt Kawari akkor nem tudhatta. És nem is tudta meg soha, mert néhány nappal később egy óriási, tüzes gömb villant fel az égen, mint valami hatalmas nap, és két perc múlva semmivé vált minden. Az űrhajók, a leszállópálya, az egész város, és Kawari is.

Amikor először látta Vegitát, az közel sem volt ennyire tragikus.

Néhány héttel a gondozóban történt robbanás után történt. Kawari épp a hálóteremben volt a többiekkel, ahogy ilyentájt mindig - a saiyanok nem sokat törődtek az utódaikkal, amíg nem vehették hasznukat legalább a gyakorlótéren. Ételt és ruhát kaptak, és csak bizonyos napszakban engedték ki őket a körletből, nehogy idő előtt összeakadjanak a náluk idősebbekkel, de ezt leszámítva ők feleltek magukért. Kawari nem is nagyon bánta. Így legalább békén hagyták. Annyit már tudott, hogy hála az inkubátoroknak és a géntechnológiának, a saiyanok többsége körülbelül egy időben születik, valamikor ősszel, így nagyjából egyformán is fejlődnek. És minél inkább egyformán kezelik őket, annál kevesebb a baj velük. Persze, mindig akadt néhány gyerek, aki természetes úton fogant, és meg is gyűlt a bajuk a többiekkel, de ők kevesen voltak, és többnyire a felsőbb osztályokhoz tartoztak, különben nem maradtak volna életben.

Kawari tehát tudta, hogy a gondozó megsemmisülése egyben az idén született elit saiyanok pusztulását is jelenti. Igencsak meglepődött hát, amikor két hónappal később egyszer csak nyílt a zsilip, és Nappa bukkan fel a küszöbön, nyomában egy aprócska gyerekkel. A teremben egy csapásra csend lett, és még Kawari, aki igazán bátornak számított, még ő is önkéntelenül összébb húzta magát.

Nappa hatalmas volt, még saiyan mértékkel mérve is. Széles, szögletes arcán valami meghatározhatatlan kifejezés ült mindig, ami egyszerre volt félelmetes és taszító. Ezen csak rontott apró, hajlott orra, vékony bajusza és ritkás, kusza haja, ami már-már komikus hatást kelthetett volna, ha nincs az a mosoly...

Nappa úgy tudott mosolyogni, annyi élvezettel és megvetéssel egyszerre, hogy megfagyott az emberben a vér. Pántos, sötét páncélt viselt, mint mindig, de vállvértje, amit csak a harcban használt, most nem volt rajta. Kawari el nem tudta képzelni, mit akarhat tőlük.

Nappa lomha pillantással végigmérte a gyerekeket, lassan, elgondolkozva, mintha a világ minden ideje az övé lenne. Ismerős arcot keresett köztük, és tekintete végül is Kawarin állapodott meg.

\- Te. - A kisfiú szíve megdobbant, de állta a saiyan tekintetét. - Ki az apád?

Kawari önkéntelenül is kihúzta magát.

\- Kassen - felelte, és őt magát is meglepte, milyen büszkén cseng a hangja. Nappa ezúttal egyenesen rávigyorgott. Szóval a király egyik személyi testőre. Jó vérvonal, nem csoda, hogy így hasonlítanak. Ugyanaz a vállig érő, kusza haj, ugyanaz a kissé bandzsa szempár...

\- Remek. Tied a fiú. Befelé, kölyök!

Kawari szeme elkerekedett a meglepetéstől. Csak most vette alaposabban szemügyre a Nappa mellett ácsorgó kisfiút. Kicsi volt és vékony, hogy szinte eltűnt a csomóvá gyűrt pokróca mögött, de szemmel láthatólag egy cseppet sem tartott Nappától. Felpillantott rá, épp csak futólag, aztán engedelmesen besurrant a terembe, meztelen talpa annyi zajt sem csapott, mint egy kisegér. Kawari döbbenten nézett utána, és csak Nappa mély hangjára eszmélt.

\- Tartsd szemmel, míg érte nem jön valaki - mondta vidáman, azzal minden további magyarázat nélkül sarkon fordult, és elment. Kawari dermedten bámult utána, míg szisszenve becsukódott mögötte a zsilip. Valaki megbökte a vállát. Kawari oldalt kapta a fejét.

Madou volt az, a legjobb barátja, vagy legalább is valami olyasmi. Az igazat megvallva Kawarival könnyű volt kijönni, mert nem volt túl erőszakos alkat, de ahhoz épp elég erős, hogy megvédje magát. Madou pedig elég okos, hogy ne provokálja őt.

\- Te tudod, ki ez?

Kawari megrázta a fejét. Madou szélesen rávigyorgott, kivillantva apró rizsfogait.

\- Annak a Hacronnak a fia.

\- Honnan tudod?

\- Egyszer hallottam, hogy azt mondták, hogy pont ő nem is halt meg abban a robbanásban.

Kawari szeme összeszűkült, ahogy újra, alaposan megnézte magának a jövevényt. A kisfiú egy pillanatra sem bizonytalanodott el, ahogy keresztülvágott a hosszúkás termen, a többiek tekintetének kereszttüzében. Tényleg nagyon kicsi volt, vagy fél fejjel alacsonyabb mindenkinél, és Kawari nem is értette, miért pont ide küldték? Ez veszélyes! Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy ők csak tizenhárman vannak, pedig tizenhat ágy van itt. Nyolc szögletes, acélból készült emeletes ágy, egy sorban, egész a falnak tolva, hogy minél kevésbé legyenek útban. Madou megint megrángatta a karját.

\- Te!

Kawari türelmetlenül fordult vissza felé. Madou hangja elcsuklott az izgalomtól.

\- Akkor most igazi küldetést kaptál?

Kawari mély levegőt vett. Tényleg. Ez felért egy küldetéssel. Nem olyan igazi, hivatalos küldetés, elvégre is csak Nappa mondta, de azért küldetés, nem csak egy egyszerű parancs, amit gyorsan letudhat az ember. Büszkén bólintott. Madou sötét szeme kerekre tágult, tekintetében őszinte csodálat keveredett a halálos irigységgel. Mondani akart valamit, de ugyanebben a pillanatban egy felháborodott hang hasított a levegőbe.

\- Az az én ágyam!

Kawari villámgyorsan pördült meg a tengelye körül, és még éppen látta, ahogy az egyik fiú a falnak löki a jövevényt.

\- Hozzá ne érj! - ordította Kawari, reményei szerint kellően fenyegetően, és máris előre lendült.

\- Ő kezdte!

\- Hozzá ne érj még egyszer, Torrak!

A Torraknak nevezett fiú keze ökölbe szorult, de igyekezett visszafogni magát. Kawari máris előtte termett, és egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, mint aki nem akar verekedni - márpedig tényleg erős volt, ezt Torrak a minap a saját bőrén tapasztalhatta meg, nem is először. Dühödten felszegte a fejét, kisöpörve kócos, fekete haját a szeméből, és gyilkos pillantást vetett a fal mellett épp feltápászkodó fiúra, aztán Kawarira, mintha csak azt várná, attól hirtelen eltűnik az útból.

\- Másszon be a te ágyadba! - vicsorogta gyűlölködve.

\- Oda mászik, ahova csak akar! - vágott vissza Kawari hevesen. Torrak szeme megvillant, és már szóra nyitotta a száját, de végül meggondolta magát, és némán, de jelentőségteljesen lehuppant az ágyára. Kawari gyanakodva méregette magának, de úgy tűnt, Torrak ezúttal nem elég dühös a harchoz. Megnyugodva fordult hátra a frissen rábízott védencéhez.

\- Jól vagy?

A kisfiú nem felelt, csak figyelmesen nézett fel rá. Furcsán élesnek tűntek a vonásai a neonfényben, a tüskés, rövid haja, hegyes kis álla, keskeny ajkai, és a szeme... Hosszúkás, kissé ferde metszésű szemei voltak, feketék, mint az éjszaka, mint minden tisztességes saiyannak, mégis, volt valami a tekintetében, valami furcsa, amit Kawari nem tudott hová rakni hirtelen. Egyáltalán nem volt ijedt, vagy legalább megszeppent az a tekintet. Mint az elkövetkezendő időszakban kiderült, azért nem, mert a fiúból jóformán teljesen hiányzott a természetes félelemérzet - de hát ezt akkor még egyikük sem tudta.

Kawari aggodalmaskodva lépett közelebb hozzá. Legszívesebben megkérdezte volna, hogy nem tört-e el valamije, hiszen olyan erővel csapták a falhoz, hogy behorpadt a burkolat, de a gyereknek szemmel láthatólag kutya baja sem volt.

\- Fáj valamid?

A kisfiú még mindig nem felelt, csak bámult vissza rá. Kawari összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

\- Nem tudsz beszélni?

Egy pillanatig csend volt.

\- De.

Kawari megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt.

\- Akkor jó. Hogy hívnak?

A kisfiú egy kis gondolkodás után megrázta a fejét. Megint csend lett. Kawari tanácstalanul pillantott körbe a többieken, de ezúttal sem sietett a segítségére senki, még Madou sem.

\- Hát... Majd biztos találnak neked egy nevet - mondta végül ostobán.

Csend.

Kawarit kezdte komolyan zavarni, hogy mindenki csak őt bámulja. Tizenhárom szempár meredt rá, várakozva és ellenségesen is egyszerre, mintha az ő hibája lenne, hogy idehozták ezt a fiút. Fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdjen vele? Persze, ha Madounak igaza van, és tényleg ő volt az a baba, akit élve kiszedtek a romok közül, akkor biztosan nagyon erős, de attól még nagyon kicsi is... Torrak meg máris ki nem állhatja!

Hogy lehet így vigyázni valakire?!

Kawari máris utálta az egész küldetést, Nappástul, mindenestül, és ezen az sem segített, hogy ő volt az egyetlen az egész társaságban, aki egyáltalán kapott már küldetést.

* * *

A Tekouja ugyanolyan űrhajó volt, mint amilyet Freeza is használt; lapos, kerek korong, behúzható acéltüskékkel a landoláshoz, pontosan olyan, mint a széria másik tizennyolc darabja a galaxisban. Az egyetlen, amiért különlegesnek számított az volt, hogy Vegeta király használta, ezzel pedig egyedül volt az egész világon, aki elmondhatta magáról, hogy Freeza a rendelkezésére bocsátotta a személyes flottája egyik hajóját. De súlyos árat fizetett érte.

Sok-sok évvel azelőtt egy rejtélyes nép támadta meg a Vegeta bolygót, a grugonok, és ha a véletlen nem hozza úgy, hogy Freeza figyelmét is felkelti a háború, az utolsó szálig végeztek is volna a saiyanokkal. De hát felkeltette a figyelmét, és miután leszámolt a grugonokkal, a jussát követelte. Királyt csinált egy fiúból, és úgy tűnt, jól választott - Anzar elég erős volt hozzá, hogy többé-kevésbé összefogja a saiyanok maradékát.

Attól a naptól kezdve a saiyanok egymás után dúlták fel a bolygókat és pusztították ki a civilizációkat szerte az egész univerzumban, ahogy addig is - de alkalmi üzletkötések helyett most már Freeza közvetlen megrendelésére. Ő biztosította a felszerelést és a vevőket, a saiyanok pedig engedelmeskedtek, és végezték a tisztogatásokat. Hála az oozaru formának, egy féltucat belőlük egész hadseregeket pótolt, és Freeza kíméletlenül ki is használta ezt.

Így ment ez már huszonöt éve, és bár a saiyanok eleinte naponta lázadoztak a szabad portyázások megszűnése ellen, a tény, hogy tízszer annyit harcolhatnak, mint addig, hamar véget vetett minden ellenkezésüknek. Egyedül a király tudta, mibe is került ez nekik, és mindent megtett, hogy a saiyanok továbbra is azt higgyék, egyenrangú felek Freezával - holott korántsem volt így. Freeza legfeljebb beszélő majomnak tekintette őket, semmi többnek.

Csakhogy ez nem marad már sokáig így. Ramatu rejtélyes balesete félreérthetetlen figyelmeztetés volt. A király fiaként a képességei nem maradhattak titokban, és Freeza felismerte benne saiyanok valódi erejét. Ezért ölette meg. Mert ő ölette meg!

Vegeta király tudta, hogy így van, bár nem volt semmi kézzel fogható bizonyítéka rá - de ha lett volna, sem ért volna vele semmit. Freeza nem csak egy pöffeszkedő zsarnok volt, hanem igazi diktátor, aki mindig mindent kézben tart, és ésszel, nem csak puszta erővel gondoskodik róla, hogy a hatalma megkérdőjelezhetetlen maradjon. Ramatu kivégeztetése csak egy apró óvintézkedés volt a szemében. De ha rájön, hogy ez nem egyedi eset volt, hogy a saiyanok ereje egyik generációról a másikra nem csak hogy nőtt, de egyenesen megsokszorozódott, hogy tömegesen bukkannak fel a Ramatuhoz hasonló saiyanok, akkor nem elégszik majd meg ennyivel! Le fog csapni rájuk, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra végezzen velük! Vegeta király pontosan tudta, hogy ez fog történni, ezért mindent elkövetett, hogy Freeza minél később szerezzen tudomást a dologról.

Ezért robbantatta fel a gondozót Nappával.

Ha Freeza valahogy értesül is róla, hogy neki újra fia született, az elit saiyanok gondozójának pusztulása elég kell legyen, hogy rögtön halottnak is higgye, legalábbis egy ideig. Addig pedig a többi gyerekre sem lesz oka gyanakodni. Az időzítésen múlik minden. Ha sikerül életben tartania a fiát és a többieket addig, amíg megtanulják használni az erejüket... Pár év, csupán néhány év kell már csak, és nem kell többé aggódnia a jövő miatt!

Ebbe kapaszkodott akkor is, amikor négy hónappal ezelőtt elhagyta a Vegetát, mert Freeza magához rendelte néhány ostoba saiyan túlkapásai miatt. Akkor a fiú még meg sem született, mostanra viszont már biztosan elkezdődött a kiképzése, és a király nagyon szerette volna tudni, hogy milyen erős is valójában? De nem járhatott utána, az túlságosan feltűnő lett volna, ezt pedig nem kockáztathatta meg. Mindenkinek, aki véletlenül tud róla, azt kell hinnie, a herceg halott. És ha Nappa nem követett el valami fatális hibát, amikor kicserélte arra a másodosztályú fattyúra a gondozóban, akkor azt is hiszik...

Aggódott Nappa miatt. Egyenes jellem volt, túlságosan is egyenes, és pocsékul hazudott. De nem volt kire bízni a feladatot rajta kívül - Nappa pont annyira jelentéktelen volt, hogy ne legyen feltűnő, ha hirtelen törődni kezd egy gyerekkel, ugyanakkor megbízhatóbb, mint akárki más. Együtt estek túl a grugonok támadásán, és a király tudta, hogy Nappa bármit megtenne érte. Akármit. Egy kis szerencsével...

A képernyőn hirtelen villogni kezdett egy kék lámpácska, és egy karcos hang jelentette, hogy sikeresen begyűjtöttek egy űrkapszulát. A király szeme összeszűkült. Ez biztosan Nappa lesz... Épp itt volt már az ideje!

Sebtiben körbepillantott a vezérlőben. Csak két navigátor volt ott, mindkettő saiyan, bár hatan is kényelmesen elfértek volna az irányítótábla körül. Az egész helységet kellemes, kékes félhomály borította, a monitorok fénye kevés volt hozzá, hogy bevilágítsa a teret.

\- Kifelé - mondta a király hirtelen. A két saiyan azonnal engedelmeskedett, és sietve elhagyták a vezérlőt. Vegeta pillantásra se méltatta őket, csak gondterhelten bámulta a hatalmas üvegkupolán túl ásító űrben pislákoló csillagokat. Ismerősnek tűntek, és a helyzetüket nézve tudta, hogy még legalább egy hét, mire hazajut. Egy hét...

Egy hét alatt nem történhet sok minden. Ez az egy előnye van Freezával szemben. Hiába, hogy megvan a technológiája rá, hogy a fénysebesség sokszorosával haladjon, az űr őrületes távolságainak legyőzéséhez ez édeskevés. Amekkora a birodalom, hosszú hónapokba, akár évekbe is telhet, mire elvergődik egyik feléből a másikba. Egy hét semmiség. Egy hónap, egy év neki semmiség, de egy saiyannak több mint elég...

Freeza hamarosan a múlté lesz. A sayanok eltörlik még az emlékét is!

Ökölbe szorult a keze. Annyira kevés kell már... A kék lámpácska újra villogni kezdett.

 _\- Vegeta király, egy Nappa nevű saiyan sürgősen beszélni óhajt önnel._

\- Engedd be - felelte a király kimérten. Ki nem állhatta a diszpécsereket. Freeza ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy minden hajón és bázison az ő katonái lássák el ezt a feladatot, és nem volt nehéz kitalálni, miért. Az ő kezükön és fülükön ment át minden kommunikáció, és mindent le is jelentettek Freezának, ami kicsit is érdekesnek tűnt. Nyomorult kis férgek...

A zsilip halkan szisszenve kinyílt a háta mögött. A király megfordult, és egy pillanatra elvakult a folyosóról beszűrődő éles fénytől. Aztán a zsilip ugyanolyan halkan be is csukódott, és ő végre szemügyre vehette a jövevényt. Valóban Nappa volt az. Rögtön meghajolt, úgy köszöntötte a királyt.

\- Felség.

\- Mi volt olyan sürgős?

\- Sürgős? - egyenesedett fel a saiyan meglepetten. Vegeta mérges pillantást vetett rá, aztán újra a csillagok felé fordult. Minek mond ilyesmit a diszpécsernek, ha nincs semmi, amiért feltűnést akarna kelteni?

\- Mi van a fiammal?

Nappa arcán azonnal széles mosoly villant.

\- Remekül fejlődik, a harci ereje már negyven egység körül jár. A...

\- Hogy nevezted el?

\- Mi? - Nappa meghökkenten pislogott.

\- Hogy nevezted el? - ismételte a király higgadtan. Nappa megdermedt. Erre nem számított, fogalma sem volt, hogy mit feleljen. Vegeta végre felé fordult.

\- Nos?

A saiyan kétségbeesetten nézett rá.

\- Én... Sehogy. - A király szemöldöke felszaladt.

\- Hogy érted, hogy sehogy?

\- Nem neveztem el, én...

\- Valahogycsak szólítod.

Nappa nem felelt azonnal. Volt egy olyan homályos érzése, hogy a király nem örülne túlságosan, ha megtudná, hogy legjobb esetben is csak kölyöknek hívja a fiút. Ha egyáltalán hívja valahogy, és nem csak rákiált, hogy hé, te ott...

\- Nem hittem, hogy tőlem várod, hogy nevet adjak neki.

A király reménytelenül megrázta a fejét. Nappa kétség kívül a leghűségesebb saiyan volt, akit ismert - de hogy még azt a kevés eszét sem képes használni, ami van neki! Ennyi önállóságot azért elvárt volna tőle. Fáradtan sóhajtott.

\- Idióta... A társai csak szólítják valahogy!

Csend.

\- Nos?

\- Felség...

\- Beszélj!

Nappa lemondóan sóhajtott.

\- Ők Vegitának hívják.

Megint csend lett. Nappa nem mert felpillantani, csak állt ott lehajtott fejjel, és várta a megtorlást. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő idő múlva aztán meghallotta a király halk hangját, ahogy elismétli a nevet.

\- Vegita... - Nappa megborzongott. Túlságosan nyugodt volt az a hang, szinte cirógató. Anzar pokoli dühös lehet...

\- Vegita. Remek!

Nappa döbbenten kapta fel a fejét.

A saiyanoknak nemigen voltak hagyományaik vagy ünnepeik, de egyvalamit mindig betartottak. Sosem élhetett egyszerre két saiyan ugyanazzal a névvel. Nem csak azért, mert nem volt vezetéknevük, így nehéz lett volna megkülönböztetni őket, hanem mert úgy tartották, a név egybeforr a lélekkel, és nem élhet valaki két testben. Ráadásul a Vegeta nem is igazán név volt, inkább egyfajta rang. A bolygót jelképezte, amit a saiyanok otthonuknak tekintettek, ezért mindig az éppen aktuális vezért illette, akit többé senki sem szólított a valódi nevén. Soha, egy saiyan sem szegült még szembe ezzel, ez… ez még a királytól is elképzelhetetlen ötletnek tűnt. Nappának kellett egy perc, mire felocsúdott a meglepetésből.

\- Ezt nem teheted! - kiáltotta döbbenten és mérgesen is egyszerre. A király azonban csak elvigyorodott.

\- Miért ne? A hátam mögött már úgyis így hívják.

\- De csak mert annyira hasonlít rád!

\- Hasonlít? - Nappa bólintott. A király elgondolkozott ezen egy percre.

\- Az nem jó. Intézd el, hogy ne hasonlítson.

\- Törjem be az orrát? - vágta rá Nappa lelkesen, de a pillantásból, amit kapott érte, azonnal tudta, hogy ezúttal túl messzire ment. De hát hogy máshogy csúfíthatna el egy arcot úgy, hogy ne hasonlítson többé a királyéra...?

\- Csak tartsd titokban, hogy az én fiam, de ne essen baja.

\- De...

\- Tedd, amit mondtam!

\- Igen, felség – bólintott Nappa lemondóan. - De akkor sem hívhatod Vegitának.

\- Nem én hívom.

\- De...

\- Én király vagyok, ő herceg. Ki kell várnia az idejét.

Nappa nem felelt, csak rosszallással vegyes szánalommal nézett rá, valahogy úgy, ahogy az őrültekre szokás. Mert mi más lett volna ez, mint őrület? A saiyanok az erőt tisztelték a vérvonalban, nem pedig fordítva. A hercegi státusz önmagában semmit sem jelentett. A király azonban biztosnak tűnt a dolgában.

\- Menj vissza, és gondoskodj róla, hogy ne puhuljon el. De nem tudhatja, hogy az én fiam. Megértetted?

\- Igen.

\- Ha bárki kérdez a mai napról, a gondozó elleni támadásról jelentettél nekem bizalmas információkat.

\- Igen. - A gondozó... Nappa nem állhatta meg, hogy el ne vigyorodjon.

\- Felség.

\- Mi van még?

\- Az enkinek idegesek. Félnek, hogy az első- és másodosztály gondozóit is támadás éri.

\- Keríts egy bűnbakot, attól majd megnyugszanak.

\- De kit?

\- Nem érdekel, válassz valakit - felelte a király fáradtan. - Csak ne legyen túl nagy visszhangja.

Nappa arcán még szélesebb lett a vigyor.

\- Igen, felség – mondta, azzal sarkon fordult, és két lépéssel máris a folyosón volt. Ökölbe szorult a keze. Végre...

Nem volt kérdés, ki lesz a bűnbak.

Urmassnak vége!


	4. Remember my name 3

\- Keljél fel!

Kawari kedvetlenül felmordult, és a másik oldalára fordult, de nem segített. Apró kezek rázták meg a vállát, olyan hevesen, hogy megint a hátára gördült.

\- Keljél fel! - Kawari fél szemét kinyitva, álmosan pislogott a sötétbe.

\- Mit akarsz?

\- Csináld megint.

\- Mit?

\- Azt a fényt.

\- Hagyj békén...

\- De csináld megint!

A fojtott suttogás ezúttal még türelmetlenebb volt, és Kawari ebből tudta, hogy addig nem szabadul, amíg nem engedelmeskedik.

\- Jól van már... - dünnyögte bosszúsan, és a szemeit dörzsölve nehézkesen felült az ágyban.  
A hálóteremben koromsötét volt, csak a zsilip feletti biztonsági lámpa halvány vöröse pislákolt a magasban, jelezve, hogy tilos kilépni az ajtón. Kawari érezte, hogy Vegita odébb csúszik mellette a matracon.

Vegita. A felnőttek még mindig csak nevettek rajta, az ebédlőben, a folyosón, amerre csak jártak, hogy úgy hasonlít a királyra. Kawari sosem látta még a királyt, így nem tudta, igazuk van-e, de nem is nagyon érdekelte. Végre volt egy név, amin szólíthatta a fiút, ez pedig bőven elég volt neki.

\- Senkinek sem beszélhetsz róla. Megértetted?

A gyerek hevesen bólintott, Kawari pedig óvatosan körbepillantott a teremben. A saiyanok alig valamivel látnak csak jobban a sötétben, mint az emberek, és mivel ablak nem volt, az őrlámpa pedig legfeljebb a tájékozódáshoz volt elég, az ágyak körvonalait is alig tudta kivenni. Fülelt, de csak a többiek szuszogása hallatszott. Úgy tűnt, mindenki alszik körülöttük.

\- Egy szót se senkinek - suttogta úja nyomatékosan, aztán maga elé emelte a kezeit. Kisvártatva kékesfehér gömb villant fel a két tenyere közt, majd lassan nőni kezdett, mint valami apró, ragyogó nap. Vegita sietve előrehajolt, és megbabonázva bámulta, hegyes kis arcocskáján kísérteties táncot járt a halványkék fény. Előre nyújtotta a karját, mintha meg akarná érinteni a golyót.

\- Meleg - állapította meg végül. Kawari bólintott.

\- Minél nagyobb, annál melegebb.

\- Tudsz még nagyobbat is?

\- Persze - felelte Kawari büszkén, és leengedte a kezeit. Újra vaksötét borult rájuk. Vegita csalódottan huppant vissza a fenekére.

\- Hogy kell? - kérdezte.

\- Hát... Csak odaképzeled.

\- De hogy?

Kawari bizonytalanul megvonta a vállát. Nem igazán tudta volna megmondani, hogy is csinálja pontosan, csak azt tudta, hogy veszélyes. Időről időre akadt néhány gyerek, akik képesek voltak létrehozni a gömböt, de másnapra el is tűntek. Egy felnőtt jött értük, és elvitte őket, aztán soha, senki sem látta őket többé.

\- Minek akarod megtanulni? - kérdezte.

\- Szép - felelte Vegita egyszerűen. Kawari megértően bólintott. Vegitának mindig mindenre ilyen egyszerű oka volt. Az őrlámpa fénye is azért tetszett neki annyira, mert olyan színe volt, mint Madou vérének, mikor összeverekedett Torrakkal az ebédlőben.

\- Csináld megint.

Kawari aprót sóhajtott. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Nappa nem egészen erre gondolt, mikor azt mondta neki, tartsa szemmel a fiút... De hát már mindegy volt.

\- Jó, de utoljára.

\- Jó.

Kawari fészkelődött egy sort a helyén, mert kezdett zsibbadni a lába, aztán megint felemelte a kezeit.

Az igazat megvallva élvezte Vegita csodálatát. A fiú egy percre sem maradt el mellőle, és Kawari, amennyire utálta érte eleinte, mostanra annyira megszokta. Hiányzott volna, ha hirtelen eltűnt volna...

A fény megint felderengett az ujjai közt, és őt elborította az öröm és az elégedettség érzése. Vegitára pillantott. A kisfiú észre sem vette, csak meredten bámulta a látványt. Aztán egyszer csak ő is felemelte a kezeit és egy pillanattal később az ő két tenyere közt is felvillant az energiagömb. Kisebb volt, mint Kawarié, de sokkal fényesebb. Kawari ijedtében hátrahőkölt, és döbbenten meredt a Vegitára, aztán az izzó golyóra, aztán megint Vegitára. A kisfiú összeráncolt szemöldökkel bámulta a művét.

\- Ez is meleg.

Kawari bizonytalanul felé nyújtotta a karját, de felszisszent, és rögtön vissza is húzta.

\- Ez nem meleg, ez forró!

Vegita értetlenül nézett rá.

\- Forró?

\- Azt jelenti, nagyon meleg.

\- Forró - ismételte a kisfiú, és úgy tűnt, nagyon koncentrál. Kawari gyanakodva méregette magának. Nem tudhatta, hiszen nem volt összehasonlítási alapja, hogy a saiyanok milyen egyedülállóan gyorsan fejlődnek az első néhány évben a többi humanoid lényhez képest. Vegita a maga nem egészen négy hónapjával egyáltalán nem volt különleges, amiért tudott járni és beszélni. Utánzással tanult mindent, ahogy a többi gyerek is, és hihetetlen memóriája volt. Elég volt egyszer, legfeljebb kétszer elmondani vagy megmutatni neki valamit, és máris megjegyezte. A forró szó sem az első volt aznap, amit az eszébe vésett. Kawarinak azonban fogalma sem volt erről.

\- Hagyd abba! - sziszegte dühösen.

\- Miért?

\- Hagyd abba!

\- De...

Kawari nemes egyszerűséggel kupán vágta az öklével. Vegita hangosan felnyögött fájdalmában, és a gömb rögtön eltűnt, ahogy mindkét kezével a fejéhez kapott.

\- Ezt miért csináltad?!

\- Kiégetted a matracomat!

\- Nem is igaz! - vágta rá a kisfiú, de rögtön el is bizonytalanodott. Most, hogy Kawari említette, valóban furcsa szag terjengett a levegőben, valami szúrós, égett szag.

\- Túlságosan lent tartottad a kezed! Azért égett ki!

Vegita nem felelt. A matracot tapogatta a hirtelen támadt sötétben, de Kawari nem tévedett. Az anyag egy jó tenyérnyi helyen keményre égett ott, ahol az imént még a gömb vibrált.

\- A matracod is forró - jegyezte meg csak úgy mellékesen.

\- Tudom!

Vegita megint nem felelt. Nem igazán tudta, mihez kezdjen most. Kawari egyértelműen dühös volt rá, őt viszont sokkal jobban érdekelte, hogy mekkora gömböt is tudna csinálni. Még az is lehet, hogy nagyobbat, mint Kawari...

\- Menjél aludni!

Vegita várt egy kicsit, de a másik nem úgy tűnt, mint aki meggondolná magát. Dühösen levágta magát a matrac túlsó végén, ahol még ép volt a szövet, és szemmel láthatólag nem állt szándékában tovább foglalkozni a dologgal. Vegita csalódottan visszamászott hát a saját ágyába. Magára húzta a pokrócot, bár egy cseppet sem fázott, és arra gondolt, talán úgyis mindegy. Kawari nagyobb, idősebb és erősebb nála, biztosan nagyobb gömböt is tudna csinálni, mint ő...

\- Vegita.

\- Hm?

\- Senkinek se mondhatod el.

\- Jó.

Kawari nem szólt többet. Lehunyta a szemét.

Nagy butaságot csinált. Iszonyú nagy butaságot! De hát honnan kellett volna tudnia, hogy Vegita is képes rá? Ha bárkinek is elkotyogja… Kawari úgy megszorította a pokrócát, hogy elfehéredtek az ujjai.

Nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy miért is mutatta meg végül a gömböt Vegitának. Tulajdonképpen arra sem emlékezett igazán, hogy ő maga hogy jött rá a dolog nyitjára, egyszerűen csak megtörtént. Megint összeverekedett Torrakkal, meg akarta ütni, de az állandóan csak kitért előle, vigyorogva, csak hogy bosszantsa őt, és sikerült is tényleg feldühítenie - és akkor egyszer csak elöntötte valami különös forróság, belül, mintha lángra kaptak volna a csontjai a bőre alatt. Nem fájt, nem égetett, de ott volt az egész testében, különösen a két kezében. És bár akkor még nem öltött alakot, Kawari tudta, hogy _ott van_ , egyszerűen érezte.

Annyira meglepődött, hogy még lépni is elfelejtett, és Torrak csúnyán hasba is rúgta a tétovázásáért. De ő akkor már nem bánta, hogy vesztett. A fél éjszakát ébren töltötte, és próbálta megfejteni, mi lehetett az a furcsa erő, és minél erőteljesebben próbálta felidézni az érzést, annál biztosabb volt benne, hogy nem képzelődött. Mégsem sikerült rájönnie, amitől csak még idegesebb lett - és akkor egyszer csak ott volt! Apró, diónyi kis fényes gömb, mint valami miniatűr lámpa. Kawari csak bámulta, és el se hitte, amit lát. Egyszerre volt mérhetetlenül büszke, izgatott és rémült, hiszen ez volt az oka, hogy csak tizenhárman maradtak a szobában, emiatt vitték el azt a három fiút, akik csak az üres ágyat hagyták maguk mögött! Mert ugyanilyen gömböket tudtak csinálni.

Tudta, hogy nem mondhatja el senkinek. De minél inkább igyekezett ehhez tartani magát, annál kibírhatatlanabbnak tűnt, hogy ne ossza meg valakivel a titkot. Madou nem árulta volna be, ebben meglehetősen biztos volt, legalábbis amíg nem kérdezik, addig nem. De őt nem akarta bajba keverni. Vegitát viszont nem ismerte ennyire, csak azt tudta, hogy a kisfiú eddig mindig mindent úgy csinált, ahogy ő mondta neki, és hogy amilyen kíváncsi, olyan könnyű lenyűgözni a legapróbb trükkel is. Kawarinak egyáltalán nem volt hát szüksége rá, hogy ilyen nagy titkot bízzon rá, egyszerűen csak... egyszerűen csak nem bírta megállni. Pedig tudta, hogy rossz ötlet, már akkor tudta...

Nem lett volna szabad megmutatnia neki!

\- Vegita - suttogta halkan, de hiába.

\- Vegita!

Kawari óvatosan a szomszéd ágyhoz kúszott, a matrac halkan surrogott a súlya alatt. Áthajolt a fémrácsos kereten, amennyire csak tudott, úgy ismételte a nevet harmadszorra is.

\- Vegita!

Most sem kapott választ. Vegita aludt, mint a bunda. Kawari idegesen az ajkába harapott.

Az szép és jó, hogy megígértette vele, hogy nem mondja el senkinek, de azt nem, hogy nem is mutatja meg! Mi van, ha egyszer valaki meglátja, és...

A lámpák hirtelen felkapcsolódtak a feje fölött, úgy elvakítva őt, hogy egy pillanatra be kellett csuknia a szemét. A szíve a torkába ugrott. Nem, még nem lehet ébresztő, még csak nem rég volt takarodó! Érezte, hogy az ágy megremeg, ahogy az alatta fekvő Torrak hirtelen felül a helyén.

\- Mi ez?

Kawari hunyorogva igyekezett körbenézni. Néhány másodperc múlva már mindenki fent volt, és most értetlenül pislogtak egymásra. Kawari tekintete Vegitáét kereste, de az nem nézett rá, a többieket figyelte. Torrak hirtelen kipattant az ágyból, a szűk kis terem kellős közepére, és vádlón nézett körbe a társain.

\- Mit csináltatok?!

\- Te mit csináltál! - vágott vissza valaki. Torrak mint a villám, pördült meg a tengelye körül, és ökölbe szorult a keze, de nem maradt ideje felelni, mert ebben a pillanatban nyílt a zsilip, és két felnőtt saiyan bukkant fel a küszöbön. Kawari ereiben megfagyott a vér. Egyiküket ismerte már látásból, a nyakigláb Kabort, ő vitte el a többieket is. Nem lehet... Az nem lehet, hogy máris rájöttek!

Kabor alaposan végigmérte őket, valahogy úgy, ahogy Nappa is tette annakidején, de ő nem vigyorgott.

\- Te, meg te - bökött Kawarira és Vegitára -, ti velem jöttök. A többi marad, ahol van.

Kawari arcából a maradék vér is kifutott, dermedten bámulta az ajtó előtt tornyosuló saiyant. Vegita ránézett, mintha tőle várna megerősítést, de mikor a fiú nem reagált, szótlanul lecsusszant a felső ágyról, és engedelmesen megindult kifelé. Ez végre magához térítette Kawarit is.

\- Várj! - kiáltotta, és ő is a földön termett, a karjánál fogva maga mögé rántva a kisfiút.

\- Hova akartok vinni minket? - kérdezte ellenségesen. Kabor egy pillanatra mintha meghökkent volna a kérdésen, de végül csak elfintorodott.

\- Nézzenek oda... Na indíts!

\- De hova akartok vinni?

\- Kifelé!

Kawari, aki még mindig nem engedte el Vegitát, most még jobban megszorította a kezét. Tudta, hogy a felnőttek mind egyformák, hamar elvesztik a türelmüket, Vegita pedig mindig azt csinálja, amit mond neki. Csak ki kell várnia a megfelelő pillanatot... Ez volt az egyetlen esélye. És igaza lett.

\- Na jó, ebből elég! - csattant fel Kabor, és megindult feléjük. Kawari ujjai még keményebben szorultak Vegita csuklójára. Még két lépés... Még egy...

\- Fuss! - kiáltotta, azzal elengedte Vegitát, és előre lendült, mintha el akarna menekülni az ágyak mellett. Kabor ösztönösen fordult utána, és megragadta a karját, olyan erővel, hogy a kisfiú feljajdult fájdalmában.

\- Mit képzelsz te magadról, te kis szaros! - sziszegte a saiyan dühödten, de akkor már késő volt. Ez a néhány pillanat éppen elég volt Vegitának, hogy felfogja Kawari szavait. Ő is teljes erejéből futásnak eredt, el Kabor háta mögött. Az dühödten kapott utána a másik kezével, de elvétette, mert hirtelen éles fájdalom hasított a csuklójába - Kawari fogai az ínyéig mélyedtek a karja húsába.

\- Hogy az a...!

Genari, aki a folyosó falának dőlve nézte végig a jelenetet, hangosan felkacagott. Kabor rávicsorgott.

\- Pofa be, és állítsd meg!

\- Én? Téged tett lóvá két pisis! - felelte Genari vidáman.

\- Nyomorult kis korcs...! - sziszegte Kabor dühödten, és akkora pofont kevert le Kawarinak, hogy az beleszédült. Legszívesebben ott helyben kitekerte volna a nyakát, de hát Genari már így is remekül szórakozott - semmi kedve sem volt folytatni neki a műsort. A hóna alá kapta a félájult Kawarit, és Vegita után vetette magát. Utol is érte, mielőtt még a fiú elérhette volna a folyosó végét, és magához rántotta, mint valami rongybabát. Kawari, még mindig az ájulás szélén állva is tisztán látta az arcán a leplezetlen kárörvendést, ahogy a jobb karjánál fogva felkapta a kisfiút. Gonoszul elvigyorodott.

\- Elmondanád, mégis mit...

Vegita hirtelen felemelte a szabad kezét, és a következő pillanatban az ujjai közt felvillanó fénygömb Kabor arcába robbant.

Mintha lelassult volna az idő, Kawari látta, ahogy Kabor megtántorodik, és reflexből a falhoz vágja Vegitát, hallotta a szűnni nem akaró ordítását, azt a vérfagyasztó, fájdalomtól és gyűlölettől eltorzult, rekedtes ordítást, ahogy elengedi őket, és az arcához kap. Kawari a földre zuhant, a döbbenet és a félelem egy pillanatra mozdulatlanná dermesztette, de csak egy pillanatra. Felugrott, jobban mondva inkább feltápászkodott a padlóról, és igyekezett úrrá lenni a remegésén. Zúgott a feje, de azért hátrált néhány lépést, egy pillanatra sem véve le a szemét Kaborról. Az még mindig ordított, most már inkább csak dühösen, mint fájdalmasan, és ahogy hirtelen leengedte a kezét, Kawari látta, hogy az arca és a jobb szeme maradéka csupa vér. Lassan, nagyon lassan elvigyorodott, ahogy a fal tövében eszméletlenül heverő Vegitára pillantott, és Kawari abból a mosolyból tudta, hogy mindennek vége...

\- Elég legyen!

Genari fenyegető hangjában megingathatatlan határozottság csengett. Olyan hirtelen termett ott, utolsó pillanatban állva Kabor készülő támadásának útjába, hogy Kawari nem is fogta fel, mikor a férfi elment mellette.

\- Azt mondtam, elég legyen, Kabor!

\- Megölöm! - hörögte a saiyan eszelősen, de Genarit nem hatotta meg vele.

\- Hogyne. Majd biztos megdicsérnek, ha kivégzed az év felfedezettjét.

\- Megölöm! - Kabor hadonászva próbálta meg félre lökni őt az útból, de esélye sem volt. Genari sokkal erősebb volt nála.

\- Azt mondtam elég!

\- Kicsinálta a szemem!

\- Vigyáztál volna rá jobban! - vihogott Genari leplezetlen kajánsággal a hangjában. Volt abban valami szórakoztató, hogy egy térdig se érő elit kölyök máris képes leolvasztani egy felnőtt másodosztályú saiyan fél arcát. Az enkinek meg a kis kísérleteik mégiscsak tudnak valamit... Hirtelen Kawarira pillantott. Az még mindig megzavarodva, holtra vált arccal ácsorgott a falnak támaszkodva, és alig észrevehetően remegett. Genari szinte már megsajnálta.

\- Tűnj el innen!

Kawarinak kellett egy pillanat, mire felfogta a mondatot. Önkéntelenül is Vegitára pillantott. A fiú még mindig mozdulatlanul hevert a földön, feje fölött vöröses foltot hagyott a falon szétkenődött vér. Kawari nyelt egyet. Látott már olyat, akinek betört a feje, és egyáltalán nem volt szép látvány. Nappa nem fog örülni, ha megtudja...

Nappa!

Tett egy lépést oldalra, aztán még egyet, végül sarkon fordult, és futásnak eredt. Hallotta, hogy Genari utána kiált, hogy ne arra menjen, de nem törődött vele. Tudta, hogy a hálóterembe nem mehet vissza, ott keresnék először, így hát csak rohant a folyosón az ellenkező irányba, ahogy erejéből telt. Még mindig zúgott a feje, hogy úgy érezte, menten orra is bukik, de valahogy mégis sikerült megmaradnia a lábán.

Szóval ezért vitték el azokat a fiúkat. Mert az a gömb tényleg veszélyes. Még egy felnőttet is meg tud sebesíteni...

Érezte, hogy egyre inkább úrrá lesz rajta a pánik. Mert hát hová is futhatna? Azt sem tudja, hová vezet ez a folyosó! A hálóteremből lényegében csak enni engedték ki őket, de az ebédlő a másik irányban volt, így Kawari sohasem járt még erre. Sőt, ami azt illeti, a hálóterem százötven méteres körzetén túl sem. Fogalma sem volt, hogy a világ több, mint néhány fal határolta szűk folyosó és zsilip…

Gondolkodás nélkül száguldott előre, még akkor is, amikor a folyosó kettéágazott a lépcsőháznál. Nem lassított, automatikusan fordult jobbra a kanyarban - és egyenesen belerohant Kassenbe. Hanyatt esett, mintha legalább is falba ütközött volna.

\- A-apa...? - lihegte kalapáló szívvel. Kassen legalább olyan meglepetten pislogott le rá.

\- Te meg mit keresel idekint? – Kawari végre teljesen magához tért.

\- Segíts!

\- Mi? Mit csi... Hé, állj csak meg! - kiáltotta Kassen, és még épp időben kapott a felpattanó kisfiú után.

\- Azt kérdeztem, mit keresel itt!

Kawari kétségbeesetten nézett rá. Kassen zavarba ejtően hasonlított rá, a válla alá érő kusza haja, a kerek, kissé bandzsa szemei, az egész arca, mintha önmaga felnőtt mását látta volna. Talán ez volt az oka annak is, hogy egy pillanatra valóban azt hitte, segítséget kaphat tőle... Pedig nem ismerte Kassent, mindösszesen kétszer látta csak életében, amikor két napig őt osztották be az ebédlő felügyeletére. Többnyire másod vagy harmadosztályú saiyanok látták el ezt a feladatot, a többiekre csak akkor került sor, ha épp egy sérülésből lábadoztak, ami nem volt elég súlyos ahhoz, hogy használhassák a regenerációs kapszulákat, de ahhoz igen, hogy ne induljanak azonnal újabb küldetésre. Kassen akkor úgy festett, mint valami félig betekert múmia. A két karja és a felsőteste nagy része is be volt kötözve, és szemmel láthatólag fájdalmai voltak, de ennek ellenére egyáltalán nem tűnt úgy, mint aki örül a pihenőnek. Egy szót sem szólt Kawarihoz, amíg az bele nem keveredett egy elcserélt tálca miatt kirobban verekedésbe, és akkor is csak annyit mondott, "legalább te nem vagy puhány, fiam."

Most viszont szó sem volt gyerekes veszekedésről, és Kawari azt sem tudta hirtelen, hol kezdje.

\- De segítened kell! Kabor el akart vinni valahova, és...

\- Tudom.

Kawarinak rögtön torkára forrt a szó. Kassen hangjában mintha türelmetlenség és unalom csengett volna.

\- Gyere velem.

\- De...

\- Azt mondtam, gyere!

Kawari összeszorította száját. Bizonytalanul sandított a háta mögé, de a folyosó csendesnek tűnt, a kanyarból nem hangzottak léptek, és Kabor sem ordított már.

Ha Nappa megtudja, mi történt... Kassen hangjára eszmélt.

\- Mozdulj!

Kawari ijedten szaladt utána. Egy ideig némán lépkedtek egymás mellett.

\- Elfutottál Kabor elől? - kérdezte Kassen hirtelen. A kisfiú bólintott.

\- Miért?

\- El akart vinni valahova.

\- Az a dolga.

\- Tényleg? - nézett fel Kawari meglepetten. Nehezen tartotta a lépést az apjával, de úgy tűnt, az észre sem veszi.

\- Az lett volna.

Kawari nem tudta, mit feleljen. Kassen valahogy mérgesnek tűnt, a hangja, a járása, és Kawari csak remélni merte, hogy nem miatta. Óvatosan megint felsandított rá, és ezúttal sikerült is elkapnia egy röpke pillantást. Furcsán vidámnak tűnt az a szemvillanás attól a mogorva arctól.

\- Már kezdtem aggódni miattad.

\- Mi-miattam?

\- Hogy sose jössz rá a kítechnikára.

\- A kítechnikára...? - ismételte Kawari ostobán. Egy szót sem értett az egészből, de úgy tűnt, a saiyan jól mulat a zavarodottságán.

Ami Kassent illeti, valóban jól mulatott, most, hogy már nem kellett aggódnia. Hiszen Kawari már jócskán elmúlt egy éves, de mindezidáig nem adta jelét, hogy éledezne benne a kí. Pedig jó vért örökölt, magasan az elit saiyanoktól megkövetelt érték feletti harci erővel született, sokat is vártak tőle. Persze, elkésve sem volt, a negyedik volt a sorban, akit áthelyeztek a tizenhatból, ami barátok közt is szép teljesítmény, de a többi saiyanhoz hasonlóan Kassen is nehezen viselte, ha nem képes kontrollálni a dolgokat... Így is csak a szerencséjének köszönhette, hogy éppen odahaza volt két küldetés közt, és volt lehetősége személyesen meggyőződni róla, hogy Kawari tényleg készen áll a kiképzésre. Egy fiút már elvesztett négy évvel azelőtt, aki volt olyan önelégült bolond, hogy rögtön belekötött a felügyelőjébe - Kassen nem akarta, hogy Kawari is elkövesse ugyanezt a hibát. Ezért döntött úgy, hogy kihasználja az alkalmat, és ő maga gondoskodik róla, hogy a fiú élve jusson át az új szálláshelyére. És milyen jól tette! Úgy látszik, a Kaborhoz hasonló másodosztályú hulladék már egy gyerekkel sem bír el.

Elfutott Kabor elől...

Kassen arcán büszke mosoly terült szét. Nyomorult kölyök, fog ez még meglepetést okozni!

A folyosó hirtelen véget ért, és ők a központi lépcsőházban találták magukat. Kassen egyenesen átvágott rajta, Kawari pedig szorosan a nyomában követte, de nem állhatta meg, hogy körbe ne nézzen, aggodalmasan, de kíváncsian is egyszerre. Majdnem akkora helység volt, mint az ebédlő, vagy harminc négyzetméter, jól megvilágított, négyszögletes terem, baloldalt a liftek, jobbra a lépcső. Minden falon beépített számítógépek és biztosítópanelek függtek, hogy vészhelyzet esetén innen is irányíthassák az amúgy automata zsilipeket az emeleten, de most minden csendes volt. Egy lélek sem járt erre. Kawari nyugtalanul még jobban megszaporázta a lépteit. Hova mehetnek vajon...?

Elérték a szemközti zsilipet, az engedelmesen kinyílt előttük, és megcsapta őket az odakintről érkező kellemetlenül hűvös légáramlat - és a fény! Kawarinak a lélegzete is elakadt. Mintha megszűnt volna körülötte a világ, a zsilipen túl nem voltak már falak és plafonba süllyesztett lámpák, csak a padló egyhangú acélkockáit, és a derékmagas párkányt látta, azon túl pedig a távolba meredő, szögletes tornyokat. Minden vörösben úszott, hogy szinte bántotta a fehér fényhez szokott szemét. Megtorpant, riadtan, megzavarodva, és egy pillanatra az is megfordult a fejében, hogy sarkon fordul, és visszarohan inkább a hálóterembe, lesz, ami lesz, de ebben a pillanatban Kassen is megállt, és visszanézett rá a válla felett.

\- Gyere.

Kawari nyelt egyet, és tekintetét a padlóra szegezve tett egy lépést előre, ki a szabadba. Az erős szél azonnal belekapott a hajába, orrát megcsapta valami furcsa, émelyítően édeskés szag, amit még sosem érzett azelőtt. Kassen megvárta, míg magához tér kissé, aztán felemelte, és a párkányra állította. Olyan széles volt, hogy akár le is ülhetett volna rá, de Kawarinak ez most eszébe sem jutott. Hihetetlen látvány tárult a szeme elé.

Egy két felhőkarcoló közé ékelődött alacsonyabb toronyház tetején álltak, talpuk alatt több száz méteres mélység, hogy Kawari szinte beleszédült. Ameddig csak ellátott, a vörös ég borult rájuk, mint valami hatalmas, rozsdavörös takaró. Mindenfelé otromba, egyforma tornyok, kisebb-nagyobb épületek sorakoztak, olyan szorosan egymás mellett, mintha összenőttek volna. Csak a vad szél vágott keresztül köztük a réseken, süvöltése úgy hangzott, mint valami véget nem érő, elnyújtott, fájdalmas halálsikoly. Kawari megborzongott. Kassen kényelmesen mellé könyökölt a párkányra.

\- Ez a Vegeta - mondta. - Majd te is megszokod.

Kawari nyelt egyet és ránézett, de Kassen most nem tűnt mérgesnek, sőt, mintha egyenesen jókedve lett volna. Arcát bronzszínűre festette a fény, sötét szemében valami különös tűz lobogott, amit Kawari nem értett, mégis, valahogy megnyugodott tőle egy kicsit.

\- Vegeta - ismételte, és hirtelen eszébe jutott a falra kenődött vér, Kabor, és minden, ami néhány perccel azelőtt történt. Ha Nappa megtudja... De túlságosan távolinak tűnt most mindez, túlságosan valószerűtlennek, hogysem izgult volna miatta.

\- Nagy - mondta végül. Kassen lekicsinylően biccentett.

\- Tízszer ekkora bolygók is vannak, majd meglátod.

\- Mi az a bolygó?

\- Az űrben keringő hatalmas gömb.

\- Mi az az űr?

Kassen válaszra se méltatta.

\- Az a vörös, az ott a nap. Az ad fényt és meleget, hogy életben maradhass. Ha felhők takarják, ne maradj kint sokáig. Az eső veszélyes lehet.

Kawari kétségbeesetten nézett fel rá, de már nem mert kérdezni. Kassen rásandított, de végül csak megkönyörült rajta.

\- A foltok a magas plafonon. Néha mérgező víz esik belőlük.

Kawari sietve bólintott, mintha bizony értené.

\- Az épületek, amiket látsz, mind a városhoz tartoznak. Többségükbe be se teheted a lábad, úgyhogy ne is próbálkozz.

Kawari megint bólintott. Mi az a város?

\- Az pedig ott, az a fehér sáv, az a városfal. Idekint oda mész és azt csinálsz, amit akarsz, de soha nem léphetsz ki a falon túlra, megértetted?

Kassen hangjában semmi sem változott, ugyanolyan nyugodt és hanyag volt, mint eddig, Kawari mégis úgy érezte, mintha valami súlyos, halálos fenyegetés árnyéka vetült volna rá. Megborzongott, aznap már nem először. Kassen észrevehette rajta, mert felegyenesedett, és kényelmes léptekkel megindult a szemközti toronyház felé.

\- Na gyere.

Kawari fürgén leszökkent a peremről, és követte őt. Felemelte a fejét, és menet közben is az eget bámulta. Nem olyan színe volt, mint a vérnek, annál azért világosabb volt, és szürkéslila felhők úsztak rajta, de magasan lehettek, mert akárhogy nyúlkált és ugrándozott, nem érte el őket.

\- Igyekezz már! - dörrent rá Kassen türelmetlenül, aki már a zsilipnél járt. Kawari engedelmesen utána szaladt, épp csak egy pillantással búcsúzva el a vörös égtől, aztán máris becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, újra az egyforma acélfolyosók labirintusába zárva őket.

\- Jegyezd meg az utat - figyelmeztette Kassen, ahogy a lépcső felé vezette. A kisfiúnak ugyan fogalma sem volt, mit kéne megjegyeznie ezen, de azért bólintott. Az eddig mindig bevált... Kassen folytatta.

\- Ha bárki beléd köt, megvéded magad, világos? - Kawari megint bólintott.

\- Nem hallom.

\- Világos.

\- A legtöbbjük most még erősebb nálad, de Kabor szerint a kíd elég fejlett, úgyhogy fogd vissza magad, és lehetőleg ne ölj meg senkit.

\- Jó.

\- Jó.

Kassen nem szólt többet. Némán folytatták útjukat a folyosón, majd keresztül a lépcsőházon, ami pontosan úgy festett, mint amin idefelé jövet is áthaladtak. Aztán felmentek egy emeletet a lépcsőn, és néhány kanyar múlva ott találták magukat egy zsilip előtt, amin vízszintesen egy tenyérnyi széles, fekete csík futott keresztül. Az ebédlő ajtaján is ilyen volt, és Kawari már tudta, hogy az azonosításért felelős. Ahogy közelebb lépett, a sávba foglalt képernyőn egy kódsorozat jelent meg, aztán a zsilip kinyílt.

Kawari valósággal kővé dermedt. Odabentről öt szempár meredt rá, öt gyanakvó, feszült szempár...

És ő hármat nagyon is jól ismert közülük!


	5. Remember my name 4

Igazából Nappa nem volt jelentős személyiség.

Persze, elitnek született, és azon kevesek közé tartozott, akik valóban harcoltak is a grugonok ellen azon a napon, amely végül majdnem az utolsó lett a saiyanok számára, de határozottan nem volt jelentős személyiség. Még a király személyi testőrségégének tagja sem volt. Na, nem mintha bánta volna - hűség ide vagy oda, az ilyesfajta fegyelem sosem volt igazán az erősége. Képtelen lett volna végigunatkozni egy napot a trónszék mellett mozdulatlanul ácsorogva, egyszerűen képtelen! Szerencsére a király nem is várta el tőle.

Ismerte Nappát kisgyerekkora óta. Kilenc évesen került trónra, Nappa akkor volt tizenhárom, ezzel pedig jóformán a legidősebb életben maradt saiyannak számított. Mindössze tizenhét felnőtt élte túl a grugonok támadását, legalább is azok közül, akik nem használták ki az alkalmat és szöktek meg, hogy saját birodalmat alapítsanak valahol az univerzum egy távoli szegletében. Nappa volt a tizennyolcadik legidősebb saiyan.

Anzar nem akart király lenni. Egyáltalán nem! De hát Freeza nem az a fajta volt, aki bármiben is kikérte volna mások véleményét, és most sem tett így. Lényegében ultimátumot adott, miszerint segít végezni a grugonokkal és újjáépíteni a várost, cserébe a feltétlen engedelmességéért. Anzar szerette volna tudni, miért pont őt választotta a saiyanok élére, hogy biztosítsa a közreműködésüket, de Freeza csak mosolygott rajta, és ő nem volt abban a helyzetben, hogy makacskodhatott volna. Freeza volt az egyetlen, akire számíthattak.

A grugonok a semmiből bukkantak fel, és csaptak le a Vegetára. Valami eszelős őrült kreálmányai lehettek, talán éppen a saiyanok ellen tenyésztették ki őket, ez sosem derült ki. Emberformájú, hajlékony kis lények voltak, akkorák, mint egy gyerek. De volt bennük valami robotszerű. Végtagjaikat gumiszerű bőr borította, ujjaik helyén egyetlen, tapadókoronghoz hasonló nyúlvány nőtt, és nem volt arcuk sem. Mintha valami páncélmaszkot viseltek volna, amiből csak hatalmas, fekete szemük domborodott ki, mint a legyeké. Orruk, fülük, de még szájuk sem volt, és senki sem tudta, hogyan táplálkoznak vagy kommunikálnak egymással, ha egyáltalán teszik - de így is félelmetesen hatékonyak voltak.

Úgy manipulálták a kít, ahogy akarták, bárhol, bármikor képesek voltak koncentrálni azt, akár több száz méterre a saját testüktől is. Nem voltak hagyományos támadásaik, hatalmas, jól nyomon követhető fénycsóvát hagyó lövéseik, fegyvereik vagy különleges harcművészeti technikáik. Egyszerűen csak egy pontba koncentrálták az erejüket az ellenfelük testében, és végeztek vele. Elérhetetlennek tűnő távolságból csaptak le a szívre, a tüdőre, a torokra, mintha csak bombát rejtettek volna beléjük. De ugyanígy romboltak porig minden várost és épületet is, még a földalatti emeleteket is berobbantották. A saiyanoknak esélyük sem volt ellenük. Még az oozaruknak sem.

Freezának viszont úgy tűnt, meg se kottyan az ilyesmi. Talán a benne rejlő kí volt az oka, talán az volt túlságosan hatalmas, amit nem zavarhatott meg a grugonok néhány tízezer egységnyi harci ereje - talán nem is volt szíve, ami felrobbanhatott volna.

Anzar legalább is így gondolta, miközben végignézte, ahogy Freeza az utolsó grugont is kettévágja a farkával, kecsesen, unottan, iskolásan hátra kulcsolt kézzel, mintha csak unalmában táncolná körbe a bolygót. Az volt az első és utolsó alkalom, hogy harcolni látta őt, és egy életre belé égett a gyűlölet és a megalázottság, amit akkor érzett. De nem tehetett semmit. Bolondság lett volna, egyenesen őrültség! Hiszen egyvalamit már tudott Freezáról - a saiyanok azelőtt is dolgoztak neki alkalmanként -, hogy véresen komolyan veszi az üzleti ügyeit, és soha nem szegi meg a szavát. Ebből a szempontból tehát megbízható volt. De sosem ment volna bele egy ilyen egyoldalúnak tűnő megegyezésbe, ha nem ő nyer rajta, és mint később kiderült, ez most sem volt másképp.

Felfoghatatlanul nagy összegeket spórolt a saiyanokon az elkövetkezendő években azzal, hogy velük végeztette el a tisztogatásokat a birodalom minden szegletében. Az ellátásukba fektetett pénz a töredékét sem jelentette annak, mintha egy hagyományos hadsereget szerelt volna fel és vetett volna be, ráadásul az emberveszteség is a saiyanoké volt.

Anzar már a kezdetek kezdetén tisztában volt mindezzel, de nem tehetett ellene semmit. Az a másfél tucat életben maradt felnőtt nem lett volna képes ellátni és kiképezni százötven elárvult kisgyereket egy élettelen sziklává változtatott bolygón - egy faj sem maradt volna fent ilyen körülmények közt, segítség nélkül, bármilyen erősek is legyenek. Freeza azonban gondoskodott róluk, és nem mellesleg a reprodukciós program beindításáról is. Ennek volt köszönhető az a kétszáz enkin is, akik mostanra a Vegetán éltek és dolgoztak, és akik minden évben leszállították a közel ötven újszülöttet a saiyanoknak. Anzar pedig nagy nehezen visszanyelte a gyűlöletét.

Nem bízott Freezában, de rájött, hogy rajta keresztül kapott még egy kis haladékot a Végzettől, és minden pillanatát ki akarta használni. Idővel aztán megszokta a királyi címet is, hogy többé senki sem szólítja Anzarnak, csak Vegetának, és megszokta a felelősséget is - sőt, hamarosan egyenesen úgy érezte, valóban felelősséggel tartozik a népéért. Könnyű volt bánni velük, sokkal könnyebb, mint várta, hiszen jóformán mindenki fiatalabb volt nála, és nem sokat tudtak még a saiyanok életéről. Nem volt nehéz megemészteniük, hogy a Vegeta mostantól valódi királyi cím, nem csak az éppen aktuálisan legerősebb saiyan bitorolta rang. Megszokták a Freeza által megkövetelt protokollt, a fegyelmet, hogy térdet hajtsanak a trónszék előtt, és nem várták el többé Anzartól sem, hogy lépten-nyomon bizonyítsa az erejét. Király volt, és ez így volt természetes.

Anzar volt az egyetlen, aki legalább sejtette, hogy mire megy ki a játék. De most már nem is bánta, hogy így alakult. A saiyanok fénykorukban sem voltak többen négyezernél, kész csoda volt, hogy csak most kerültek a kihalás szélére. De az utóbbi harminc évben, mióta Freeza vette kézbe a dolgokat, újra megerősödtek. Kilencszáz felnőtt saiyan már valami, azzal már mindenkinek számolnia kell!

Csakhogy úgy tűnt, Freeza mégsem számol velük, és nem gyanakszik, mintha nem is sejtené, milyen szörnyet alkotott azzal, hogy gyökereiben elfojtva a széthúzást, egy kézbe kényszerítette a saiyanok irányítását. Mintha meg sem fordulna a fejében, hogy egyszer még ellene fordulhatnak… A király pedig ezt kihasználva, észrevétlenül kezdte lazítgatni a nyaka körül a hurkot.

Elsőként azt harcolta ki, hogy a reprodukciós labor mintái kivétel nélkül mind a Vegetán maradhassanak, és ne használhassák őket más kísérleti laborokban. Aztán a warreneket űzte el, akiket még a grugonok megsemmisítését követő években telepítettek a Vegetára, hogy segítsenek megvédeni egy esetleges támadás esetén. Ők voltak a saiyanok legközelebbi rokonai, a távoli bolygókon rekedt vagy önként ottmaradt saiyanok leszármazottai, akik pénzért bármire képesek voltak. Jól bántak a kível, és többnyire farkuk is volt, bár átváltozni már nem tudtak, vagyis nem számítottak saiyannak, így engedelmességgel sem tartoztak a királynak - és éppen ez volt az, amiért az így vagy úgy, de szép lassan megszabadult tőlük. Legalább is a legtöbbtől. A legerősebbeket megtartotta közülük, a warreneknek volt ugyanis egy felettébb hasznos tulajdonságuk, mégpedig az, hogy ha újra saiyan vérrel keveredtek, akkor megvolt az esély rá, még ha mégoly csekély is, hogy az átlagnál sokkal erősebb utódaik lesznek. Igaz, hogy ez ritkán fordult erő, de megérte a kockázatot most, hogy az enkinek kezéből kezdett kicsúszni az irányítás...

A saiyanoknak ugyanis volt még egy sajátos tulajdonságuk, ami különlegessé tette őket - minden generáció erősebbnek bizonyult az elődjénél, mintha csak tudatosan választottak volna testet és szellemet maguknak. Az enkineknek, akik technikailag alighanem a legfejlettebb fajnak számítottak az egész birodalomban, több mint egy évtizedükbe telt, mire megértették, hogyan is működik pontosan ez a mechanizmus. Vagy legalább is azt hitték, megértették, de mint később kiderült, valami olyat szabadítottak el a laborban, ami megpecsételte az egész univerzum sorsát...

Minden a feje tetejére állt. A születéskor mért harci erők erős kilengéseket mutattak, a besorolási szinteket jóformán évente meg kellett emelni, és a kicsik fejlődése is teljesen kiszámíthatatlanná vált, már lehetetlen volt megjósolni, melyikükből lesz valóban erős harcos. Aztán megszületett Ramatu, akiről mindenki azt hitte, ő lehet a legendás super saiyan. Ötéves korára már felért egy másodosztályú felnőtt saiyannal, és ez még csak a kezdet volt! A balesete és halála mindenkit megdöbbentett. Csak a király számára volt nyilvánvaló, hogy Freeza keze van a dologban, és áldotta az eszét, amiért annakidején kisajátította a reprodukciós labor anyagát és eredményeit. Így bármekkora veszteség is volt Ramatu halála, még mindig maradt némi esély rá, hogy Freeza szerencsés véletlennek tekinti az erejét, és nem kelti fel a figyelmét a saiyanok szokatlan mértékű erősödése.

Így is lett. És bár nem tudhatta, Freeza tényleg nem figyel már rájuk, vagy csak kivár, a királynak most már végképp esze ágában sem volt meghátrálni. Mindent megtett, hogy a saiyan gyerekek minél később kerüljenek a harcmezőre, amikor már nem olyan feltűnő az erejük, és az utóbbi néhány évben úgy tűnt, ez a taktika be is válik. Ramatu után pedig most Vegitán volt a sor, és a király ezúttal sokkal óvatosabb volt, mint annakidején. A jelentéktelen Nappa csak egy apró csavar volt a gépezetben, valami, ami egy ideig segített elkendőzni a kisfiú személyazonosságát.

Persze, Nappának fogalma sem volt minderről, ő csak azt tudta, hogy a király bízik benne, és ez valahogy nosztalgiával töltötte el. Mint a régi szép időkben, amikor még ő volt az erősebb, Anzar akkor is ugyanilyen könnyen rábízta magát, ha úgy adódott. Nappa élesen emlékezett egy ilyen pillanatra.

Néhány évvel a grugonok támadása után történt, az egyik küldetésükön a sok közül. Kettesben ültek egy lerombolt város szélén, egy kettétört fa törzsének árnyékában, kimerülten, talpig véresen, várva, hogy a többiek beérjék őket, mert a harc hevében elszakadtak egymástól. És akkor Anzar egyszer csak megszólalt, valahogy furcsán reménytelen hangon.

\- Nem jó ez így, Nappa.

\- Mi nem jó?

\- Ez. - Bizonytalanul körbemutatott. - Az egész.

\- Hogy érted?

Anzar ránézett, aztán a saját kezére, amiben a fürkészét szorongatta. Nappa követte a pillantását. A fiú vérfoltos ujjai alig észrevehetően remegetek, egyre keményebben szorítva az apró szerkezetet. Nappa attól félt, hogy mindjárt össze is törik, és már szóra nyitotta a száját, hogy figyelmeztesse, de elkésett. Anzar hirtelen ökölbe szorította a kezét, és a fürkész egyetlen roppanással darabokra hullott. Nappa megrökönyödve kapta fel a fejét. Anzar őt nézte, kutatón, mégis, valahogy bizonytalanul, pont úgy, ahogy a szavai is hangzottak az imént. Aztán gyengéden felemelte Nappa fürkészét is a földről, és azt is összetörte. Nappa tátott szájjal bámult rá.

\- Te mégis mit művelsz?!

\- Gyűlölöm, hogy mindent hall!

\- Ki?

\- Freeza.

\- Freeza...?

Anzar bólintott. Nappa még nagyobb riadalommal nézett rá.

\- De...

\- Mindent irányítani akar.

\- Azt akartam mondani, hogy a fürkész csak megkönnyíti a harcunkat. Arra való, hogy...

\- Mindent hall - ismételte Anzar lemondóan. - Mindent lát, mindent hall, mindent felügyel, mindent irányít! Megfulladok tőle!

Nappa nem tudott mit felelni. Anzar leszegett fejjel bámulta a törött alkatrészeket a csenevész fűben.

\- Meg fog ölni.

Hosszú csend ereszkedett rájuk. Nappa szívéből elszállt minden jókedv és elégedettség, amit ilyenkor érezni szokott, egy bolygó letarolása után. Anzar szavai eltöröltek mindent.

\- Ostobaság - mondta végül. - Freeza nem akar ártani nekünk. Kellünk neki.

\- Hát éppen ez az! Senki sem használhatja a saiyanokat kénye-kedve szerint! A saiyanok... - Elakadt, és végül nem is fejezte be a mondatot. - Tennem kell valamit!

\- Mégis mit?

Anzar nem felelt azonnal, csak üres tekintettel bámult a semmibe, mint akit semmi sem érdekel többé a világon.

\- Ez nem mehet így tovább - mondta végül halkan. Most először tűnt szilárdnak a hangja, és Nappa kiérezte belőle a halálos elszántságot.

\- De mit akarsz csinálni?

\- Megölöm - Nappa arca megnyúlt döbbenetében.

\- Mi?!

\- Muszáj.

\- De nem győzheted le!

\- Tudom.

\- A grugonok is…

\- Tudom! De nem vagyok senki rabszolgája!

Nappa kétségbeesetten nézett rá. Ebben végre egyetérthettek volna, azt azonban nem tudta, hogy mennyire nincs ez így. Freeza megbízatásai nem valódi küldetések voltak, nem járt értük sem pénz, sem dicsőség. Csak Anzar hazudta ezt mindenkinek, hogy elejét vegye az idősebb saiyanok lázongásnak. Azt állította, a város újjáépítése, a felszerelés, és minden egyéb a küldetésekből befolyt ősszegből származik, és sosem beszélt a Freezával kötött valódi megállapodásról.

\- Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan!

\- Elegem van, Nappa. Érted? Elég volt.

\- De…

\- Elég volt!

\- De…

\- Hol az a három?

\- Mi? - nyögte Nappa megrökönyödve. Most már végképp nem tudta követni a fiú gondolatmenetét.

\- Az a három nyomorult. Megbánják még, hogy ilyen lassúak voltak! - állt fel Anzar, és kinyújtózkodott, mint aki mély álomból ébred. A hangja újra ugyanolyan nyugodt volt, mint mindig, nyoma sem volt benne a reménytelenségnek, legfeljebb némi türelmetlenségnek. Nappa végre megértette, miről beszél a másik. Ő is feltápászkodott a földről, és közben az járt a fejében, hogy talán csak elaludt ott a fa tövében, talán csak álmodta ezt az egész őrületet. Megölni Freezát... Lopva Anzarra pillantott. A fiú pont két fejjel volt alacsonyabb nála, de még így is bajos lett volna, ha meg kell küzdenie vele. Biztosan nem úszta volna meg néhány csúnya seb nélkül. Pedig valahogy meg kell győznie, hogy verje ki a fejéből az ilyen ostobaságokat…

Méghogy megölni Freezát!

\- Kölykök még - mondta, és a három fiúra gondolt, akik bizonyára még most is harcolnak valahol. - És csak másodosztályúak. Egy város kiirtása...

\- Nem fogom megint Freeza gúnyolódásait hallgatni miattuk! - sziszegte Anzar hirtelen támadt gyűlölettel a hangjában. Nappa jobbnak látta, ha ezt sem firtatja tovább.

\- Hálásak lesznek neked - mondta végül, mentve, ami még menthető. A fiú meglepetten nézett rá.

\- Nekem?

\- Hogy segítesz nekik. Szidnak majd, de azok lesznek.

\- Király vagyok. Ez a dolgom.

\- Pocsék király! - somolygott Nappa. - Elrontod a szórakozásukat!

\- Velük legalább nem Freeza szórakozik - felelte Anzar sötéten, és a láthatárt kémlelte. Szürkült már, a rózsaszínes ég lassan lilába fordult felettük. Az esti szél a por és hamu kesernyés szagát sodorta feléjük a néhol még füstölgő romok felől. Csend volt, a telhetetlen halál ámokfutása után maradó üres, süket csend, ami mindig a saiyanok nyomában járt. Anzar megborzongott.

\- Nappa.

\- Hm?

\- Megölhetsz azzal, amit ma hallottál.

\- Mi?...

Anzar nem felelt, nem is nézett rá, csak hirtelen ellökte magát a földtől, és elszáguldott a szomszéd város irányába. Nappa elkomorodva, és tökéletesen megzavarodva követte.

Akkor még nem tudta, mit értett ez alatt Anzar, de most, kerek húsz év távlatából már minden világos volt. Azt is tudta, miért mondta el neki a király akkor mindezt. Szerette volna, ha ő valahogy visszaél vele, megengedte, szinte felszólította rá. Szerette volna, ha megölik miatta. Az már majdnem olyan lett volna, mintha egy saiyan végez vele. Bármi jobb lett volna annál, ami rá várt, a huszonöt év szolgaságnál és megaláztatásnál... De Nappa sosem ejtett egy szót sem arról a napról senkinek, és ez volt az, amiért a király most minden maradék józan eszét félretéve vakon megbízott benne. Nappa pedig nem akart csalódást okozni neki, különösen nem most, hogy rábízta Vegitát. Persze, nem a király személye miatt, vagy mert történetesen kedvelte őt, hanem mert ez nagyobb dolog volt, mintha hirtelen tábornokot csináltak volna belőle. Elismerés volt, az ereje, a kiválósága élő bizonyítéka – hízelgőbb dolgot el se tudott volna képzelni! Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy esetleg elveszítheti a fiút.

Pedig szó szerint ez történt.

Alighogy földet ért a Vegetán egy unalmas küldetés után, máris a gyerekek hálóterme felé vette az irányt. Vidáman dübörgött keresztül a folyosón, abban a biztos tudatban, hogy Vegita mostanra elég erős kell legyen hozzá, hogy végre próbára tehesse a reflexeit az edzőteremben. Ahogy azonban a zsilip kinyílt előtte, és ő körbenézett a gyanakvó kis arcokon, nem találta Vegitáét. Egy pillanatra egészen megzavarodott, aztán újra, alaposabban végigmérte a gyerekeket, de hiába. Vegita még mindig nem volt ott. Ami azt illeti, Kawari sem...

\- Hol az a kettő?

Csend.

\- Milyen kettő? - kérdezte végül Torrak. Volt annyi esze, hogy magától is kitalálja a dolgokat, de Nappa tanácstalan arca őt is megzavarta kissé.

\- Ne szórakozz velem! Hol van Vegita?

\- Elvitték.

\- Hova?

Torrak vállat vont.

\- Ki vitte el?

\- Kabor.

Nappa egy pillanatig még döbbenten eredt rá, aztán elvigyorodott. Kabor négy éve volt a gondozó általános felügyelője, és nem is volt más feladata, mint hogy állandóan figyelje a gyerekeket. Ha elvitte őket, az csak egy dolgot jelenthetett, hogy a fiú máris rájött, hogy használja a kít!

Nappa szó nélkül sarkon fordult, és átballagott a szomszéd épületbe, ahol a már valódi kiképzés alatt álló gyerekeket tartották, és közben az járt a fejében, hogy mennyire szerencsés is ő. Tudta, hogy a király sosem adta fel igazán a Freeza kivégzéséről szőtt terveit, de Ramatu halála óta mintha valahogy kiveszett volna belőle a meggyőződés, hogy sikerül.

Csakhogy a jelek szerint Vegita felért Ramatuval, ráadásul rá, Nappára lett bízva, és ő lesz az is, aki értesíti erről a királyt! El lesz ragadtatva!

Széles vigyorral az arcán vágott keresztül a lépcsőházon, aztán ki a szabadba, ugyanazon az útvonalon, amelyet Kassen is követett Kawarival néhány órával azelőtt. Egy perc, és máris ott állt a kettes számú gondozó előtt, a zsilip rögtön kinyílt előtte, és ő szembetalálta magát a gyerekekkel.

Vegita nem volt köztük.

Nappa arcáról lassan leolvadt a mosoly, helyét átvette a riadt zavarodottság, aztán a harag.

\- Te! - kiáltotta dühösen, ahogy megpillantotta az egyik ágyon kuporgó Kawarit. A fiú villámgyorsan felpattant, hogy a terem túlsó végébe meneküljön, de elkésett. Nappa a karjánál fogva magához rántotta.

\- Hol van?!

Kawari nem felelt, csak összeszorította a száját, de állta a tekintetét. Nappa úgy megrázta, hogy feljajdult.

\- Hol van Vegita?!

\- Nem tudom!

Nappa szeme megvillant, de végül türtőztette magát. Az ágyra vágta a fiút, hogy csak úgy nyekkent, aztán sarkon fordult, és kiviharzott az ajtón. Egyenesen a biztonsági szoba felé vette az irányt, ahonnan figyelemmel kísérték a körletben történteket, és ahol Kabornak is lennie kellett, ha épp nem eszik vagy alszik. Szerencséje volt, a férfi ott ült a terem közepén a széken, a kéttucatnyi monitor beteges fényében, még mindig vértől maszatos arccal, és meglehetősen dühösnek tűnt. Nappa köszönés nélkül egyenesen neki szegezte a kérdést.

\- Hol van Vegita!

\- Remélem, a pokolban! - vágta rá Kabor olyan leplezetlen gyűlölettel a hangjában, hogy még Nappa is meghökkent egy pillanatra.

\- Mi?

\- Az a rohadék kicsinálta a szemem!

Nappa megzavarodva meredt rá még egy pillanatig, de aztán megértette.

\- Mit műveltél vele?!

\- Én?! Kicsinálta a szemem!

\- Ha csak egy ujjal is...

Kabor hirtelen felszegte a fejét, megmaradt szemében a harag mellett gyanakvás csillogott.

\- Mit érdekel téged egy kölyök?

\- Semmi közöd hozzá! Mit csináltál vele?

\- Semmit! Az az átokverte Genari nem hagyta!

\- Genari...? Hogy jön ide...

\- Mit tudom én! Ott volt, mikor át akartam hozni a kölyköket!

Nappa nem felelt. Most már inkább kétségbeesett volt, mint dühös. Genariról köztudott volt, hogy ki nem állhatja a gyerekeket, és Nappának fogalma sem volt, mi vehette rá, hogy önként a közelébe menjen a gondozónak. Talán sejt valamit...? Ha igen, akkor nagyon gyorsan el kell hallgattatnia!

Csakhogy ő is a király egyik bizalmasa, és mindig szem előtt van, képtelenség volna csöndben végezni vele... Nappa keze ökölbe szorult.

A szíve mélyén tudta, hogy Genari erősebb nála, de ha tényleg sejt valamit Vegitával kapcsolatban, akkor nincs más választása, mint végezni vele. Nem számít, mibe kerül. Nem számít, ha ő is vele pusztul... Még jobban ökölbe szorult a keze, hogy körmei fájdalmasan a húsába vájtak, és döngő léptekkel kivonult a szobából.

Előbb Urmass, most meg Genari... A király nem fog örülni! De hát most már mindegy.

Genarinak is vége! 

* * *

Sokminden változott az elmúlt harminc évben, mióta a saiyanok Freeza szolgálatába álltak, de a gyerekek kiképzése nem szerepelt köztük. Régóta tudták már, hogy van, amit egyszerűen nem lehet megtanulni, érezni kell - semmi sem ad olyan sziklaszilárd alapot a valódi harci kiképzéshez, mint az, ha az ember maga tapasztalja ki a képességeit.

Ezért zárták össze a gyerekeket minden különösebb felügyelet nélkül, mihelyst járni tudtak, nehogy elleshessék a felnőttek trükkjeit, ahelyett, hogy maguktól jönnének rá, és csak akkor kezdték valóban harcra képezni őket, amikor már ráéreztek a kí feletti uralom titkára. És éppen ezért volt problémás, hogy Vegita Kawaritól tanulta el a kígömb alkotását. Nyilvánvalóan nem állt még készen rá, különben nem égette volna feketére az ujjait egyetlen támadással...

Genari tapasztalatból tudta ezt. Ő is így járt annakidején, és nagyonis jól emlékezett, mennyit ugratták a többiek, amiért élete első komolyabb sérülését saját magának okozta. Ezzel együtt meglehetősen szórakoztatónak találta a helyzetet, hogy a király egyetlen fia is elkövette ugyanezt a hibát. Persze, számított is valami ilyesmire, hiszen mégiscsak Vegitáról volt szó. Nyilvánvalóan jó vért örökölt, ráadásul a gondozó megsemmisülésének hála ő az egyetlen életben maradt elit saiyan az idén, és mint ilyen, természetes, hogy a hozzá korban legközelebb álló elithez sorolják, még ha kerek egy évvel fiatalabb is náluk. Persze, hogy sokmindent eltanult tőlük, azt is, amit nem kéne - ha akarta volna sem tudta volna visszafogni magát.

Genarit nem is különösebben nyugtalanította hát Kabor esete, egyvalamit viszont nem tudott kiverni a fejéből. A gondozó megsemmisülése és az adatok meghamisítása egy dolog, a király nyilván nem akarja, hogy bárki tudomást szerezzen a fiáról, de a reprodukciós jelentés Kaarat jelölte meg Vegita anyjaként. Azt a Kaarat, aki tizenhét éve nem is járt a Vegetán, és akit történetesen neki, Genarinak kellett kivégeznie, alig fél évvel azelőtt. Mire készülhet a király, ha ennyire el akar varrni minden szálat? És mit tenne, ha kiderülne, hogy ő, Genari tudomást szerzett mindenről...? Kínzó egy kérdés volt, de bármennyit is gondolkozott rajta, nem talált megnyugtató választ, így hát maradt a jól bevált régi módszer, a hallgatás, és a türelmes várakozás. De azért távolról figyelemmel kísérte Vegita sorsának alakulását, nehogy baj legyen, és meg is lett az eredménye.

Kabor életre szóló leckét kapott, hogy ne merészeljen mégegyszer lekezelően bánni egy elit saiyannal, Vegita pedig... Nos, ő éppen az egyik személyzeti pihenőben lábadozott.

Eredetileg az enkineknek készültek, hogy mindig kéznél legyenek, ha szükség van rájuk, de mivel azok nem bíztak a saiyanokban, és inkább a körletükben töltötték a szüneteiket is, alig használták őket. Genari ezért is választotta ezt a helyet. Itt elrejthette Vegitát, amíg magához nem tér, anélkül, hogy bárki is ráakadna.

Futólag hátranézett a válla felett, de a folyosó üres volt. Úgy látszott, senki sem követte. Genari megnyugodva folytatta az útját, vidáman lóbálva a kezében tartott fémvödröt. Akkora volt, mint egy festékesdoboz, a benne lévő folyadékot pedig a laborból lopta, ez volt a regenerációs kapszulákban is. Vegitát magát nem küldhette oda, hogy hozzák rendbe, annak nyoma lett volna a rendszerben, de a sérüléseit sem hagyhatta kezeletlenül, így hát ez tűnt az egyetlen ésszerű megoldásnak.

Vidáman lökte be az ajtót és rögtön gondosan be is csukta maga után, csak aztán nézett körbe.

Hosszúkás, szűk kis raktárhelységbe jutott, alig nagyobba, mint egy takarítószekrény. A plafon olyan alacsony volt, hogy le kellett hajtania a fejét, nehogy beverje, de ez volt a legkisebb baj. Az egész rosszul megvilágított szoba kényelmetlennek és barátságtalannak tűnt. Az egyetlen berendezési tárgy egy, a piszkosfehér falból kiálló rozsdamentes acélpolc volt, amit ágynak tervezhettek, mert felülete többé-kevésbé követte egy test belé nyomódó körvonalát. Vegita pedig ott ült a szélén, a lábát lóbálva, a fején körbe tekert kötéssel, amitől úgy festett, mint valami kis ninja. Egyáltalán nem tűnt úgy, mint aki különösebben rosszul érzi magát. Genari elégedetten rávigyorgott.

\- Áh, szóval fel is ébredtél. Fáj valamid?

A gyerek egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után megrázta a fejét. Ezek szerint komolyabb agyrázkódása sincs, gondolta Genari. Remek. Ez sokat egyszerűsít a dolgokon...

Felemelte a kezét, és a következő pillanatban a tenyeréből áradó halvány derengés töltötte be a szobácskát. Vegita megbabonázva meredt rá.

\- Ezt kínek hívják, és nem használhatod még egyszer. Megértetted? - mondta Genari szigorúan, és nagyon komolyan nézett Vegitára. A fiú pislogott kettőt, aztán bólintott, de azért megkérdezte.

\- Miért?

\- Mert veszélyes - felelte a saiyan, és leengedte a karját. A gyerek helyeslően megint bólintott. Kawari is ezt mondta.

\- Mutasd a kezed.

Vegita némán engedelmeskedett. Genari leguggolt elé, hogy tüzetesebben megvizsgálhassa a sebeit, de nem volt olyan súlyos a helyzet, mint várta. A földre tette a vödröt, és lepattintotta a fedelét. Kékeszöld massza lötyögött benne, sűrű, mint a higany.

\- Tedd bele a kezed, és tartsd ott, amíg meg nem gyógyul.

Vegita arcán most először látszott némi bizonytalanság. Nem mozdult, csak bizalmatlanul méregette a vödröt.

\- Segít enyhíteni a fájdalmat - mondta Genari bátorítóan.

\- Nem is fáj.

\- Látom, már hazudni is megtanultál... Na gyerünk.

\- De nem fáj!

\- Gyerünk!

Vegita vonakodva lecsusszant a fémágyról, a vödör mellé térdelt, és fintorogva a belelógatta a kezét. Rettentően büdös volt. Egy darabig csend volt.

\- Hogy jutott egyáltalán eszedbe kít használni? - kérdezte végül Genari.

\- Forró.

A saiyan meglepetten nézett rá egy pillanatig, aztán felnevetett. Talpraesett egy kölyök, azt meg kell hagyni!

\- Az igaz! De akkor sem használhatod. Még a végén megölsz valakit. Vagy magadat.

\- Megölök? - nézett fel rá Vegita.

\- Tönkreteszed. Mint a kezed.

\- Vagy mint a matracot?

\- Milyen matracot?

\- Kawariét.

\- Ja, pont úgy - hagyta rá Genari, majd egy pillanatnyi gondolkozás után hozzátette. - És kerüld el Kabort.

\- Miért?

\- Csak kerüld el egy ideig.

\- Jó.

Vegita lehajtotta a fejt, és újra a vödröt bámulta. Kezdte megszokni a szagot, ráadásul Genarinak igaza volt. Már nem fájt a tenyere, és akkor is alig sajgott, ha megmozdította az imént még merevre égett ujjait.

\- Miért akart annyira megmenteni az a kölyök?

Vegita felkapta a fejét. Genari kutatón nézett rá, és valahogy túlságosan is komolyan.

\- Kawari?

\- Az. Mért akart megvédeni?

\- Nappa mondta neki.

\- Hogy vigyázzon rád?

Vegita bólintott. Genari kezdte érteni a dolgot.

\- Neked meg azt mondta, tedd, amit a kölyök mond?

A kisfiú megint bólintott. Genarit ez egyáltalán nem nyugtatta meg.

A király nem volt éppenséggel a legtipikusabb saiyan, többre becsülte, ha békén hagyták, mint a céltalan erőfitogtatást, de sose volt gyáva. Ha Vegita valóban rá hasonlít, akkor nem lesz gond vele, de ha az anyjára ütött, akkor bajban vannak. Márpedig Genarinak egyre inkább az volt az érzése, hogy ez utóbbi az igaz. Vegita túlságosan is érdektelennek tűnt, és ami még rosszabb, túlságosan is jól neveltnek. Legalább is az elmúlt néhány hónapban, amióta Genari titokban figyelemmel kísérte a sorsát, egyszer sem keveredett bajba a saját hibájából. Igaz, Kawari mindig igyekezett is elejét venni a dolgoknak, és minden konfliktust magára vállalt, hogy megvédje a fiút, Vegita azonban nem tűnt úgy, mint akit ez különösebben érdekel. Erősnek viszont nagyon is erős volt, ahogy azt Kabor esete is mutatta, márpedig a saiyanok erejük jelentős részét az érzelmeikből nyerik, mint a harag vagy a gyűlölet - egyáltalán nem volt normális, hogy Vegita ilyen csendes és nyugodt. Milyen erős lenne, ha olyan kis méregzsák lenne, mint a többi...?

Genari kezdett komolyan attól tartani, hogy Kaara az oka mindennek. Az ő vérvonala éppen erről volt híres, a kikezdhetetlen nyugalmukról, amit csak egyszer kell megzavarni, és aztán örökre elpárolog, mintha soha nem is lett volna. Attól kezdve nem érdekelte őket senki és semmi saját magukon kívül. Vadak voltak, fékezhetetlen őrültek, képtelenek a legkisebb együttműködésre is. Természetüknél fogva gyűlöltek mindent, ami szabályok és keretek közé szorította őket, és akár az önpusztításig tettek is ellene. Éppen ezért nem is használták őket a reprodukciós programban, bármilyen erősek is voltak. A DNS mintáik harminc éve hevertek felhasználatlanul a laborban, mert túl nagy kockázatot jelentettek volna. Különösen Kaara, aki még a saját családja számára is kezelhetetlennek bizonyult... Genarinak fogalma sem volt, hogy a király miért pont őt választotta. De ha Vegita tényleg az ő vérét örökölte, akkor a szokatlan nyugalma csak a vihar előtti csend.

És Genari nem akart ott lenni, amikor feltámad a szél...


	6. Remember my name 5

Nappának majdnem két órába telt, mire megtalálta Vegitát. Bejárta a fél várost, még az enkinekre is rátört a gyengélkedőn, akik hiába bizonygatták, hogy azt sem tudják, miről beszél, nem hitt nekik. Nem sokkal később aztán Genari sétált be a laborba, hogy megcsapolja a regenerációs kapszulákat, és az enkineknek volt annyi eszük, hogy rögtön jelentsék is ezt Nappának, ahogy azt is, hogy semmilyen gyerek nem volt vele.  
Nappa akkor kezdett igazán félni. Ha Genari csinált valamit Vegitával, akkor neki vége...  
Visszarohant a gyengélkedőre, de Genari addigra elment, és senki sem tudta, hová, így Nappának nem maradt más választása, mint a fürkész. A városon belül elvileg nem használhatta volna, mert a jel zavarta a biztonsági és a kommunikációs rendszert is, ráadásul általában értelme sem volt sok, hiszen a környék hemzsegett a saiyanoktól. Genarit viszont, mint a királyi testőrség tagját külön is azonosíthatta vele, ő pedig elég kétségbeesett volt hozzá, hogy semmi más ne érdekelje.  
Kapkodva állította át a készüléket kereső üzemmódba, és az néhány pillanat múlva be is mérte Genarit.  
\- Megvagy, te rohadék! - sziszegte Nappa félhangosan. Lélekben már felkészült rá, hogy ha törik, ha szakad, kivégzi Genarit, bármit is tett Vegitával. Mert _valamit_ tett, különben mi a francot keresne még mindig a gondozó épületében?! Mindenre elszántan indult hát utána, és éppen akkor rontott be a folyosóra, amikor Genari is kilépett a személyzeti pihenőből, maga előtt tessékelve Vegitát.  
Nappa tökéletesen összezavarodva meredt rájuk még egy pillanatig, aztán újult erővel borította el a harag.  
\- Mit műveltél vele?! - ordította fenyegetően. Genari meghökkenten kapta fel a fejét, de nem maradt ideje válaszolni.  
\- Nappa! - kiáltotta Vegita szinte már örömmel, és szokatlanul élesnek tűnt a hangja. Genari elképedten pillantott le rá, de a kisfiú mit sem törődött vele, máris megiramodott a saiyan felé. Nappa megtorpant, és megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt. Vegita nem tűnt úgy, mint aki megsérült. A saját lábán járt, és szemmel láthatólag nem szorult senki segítségére.  
De akkor mi a franc volt ez az egész...?  
\- Mi a franc ez az egész?!  
Genari vállat vont, és kényelmes léptekkel megindult feléjük, de fél szemmel Vegitát méregette. Úgy tűnt, jól ismeri Nappát, és bár Genari tudta, hogy a saiyan többször is járt már a gondozóban az idén, eddig azt hitte, valamelyik gyerek az övé. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy Vegita miatt lehetett ott..  
Ez vajon azt jelenti, hogy ő is tud a király kis titkáról...?  
Arra eszmélt, hogy Nappa újra neki szegezi a kérdést.  
\- Mi a franc folyik itt?!  
\- Semmi. A kölyök kicsit odapörkölt Kabornak, és nem bírta a keze.  
\- Mi?!  
\- Semmi baja! De téged miért érdekel annyira?  
Nappa túlságosan is ideges volt ahhoz, hogy átlásson a kérdésen.  
\- Téged miért érdekel! - vágott vissza dühödten, és a karjánál fogva félrehúzta Vegitát az útból. Ha Genari csak egy lépést is tesz felé... A saiyan azonban csak unottan elhúzta a száját. Egy pillanatig még farkasszemet nézett Nappával, aztán megvonta a vállát.  
\- Nekem aztán mindegy - dünnyögte kedvetlenül. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy Nappa tud valamit. Az az iménti mozdulat a bizonyíték rá, hogy harcolni is kész Vegitáért, itt és most. Jobb, ha nem köti az orrára, hogy nem ő az egyetlen, aki meg akarja védeni a fiút. Fenyegetésnek venné, vagy egyszerűen nem hinné el.  
Hirtelen Vegitára pillantott.  
\- Te meg ne feledd, amit mondtam. Nem használhatsz kít, amíg mást nem mondok.  
A gyerek bólintott, Nappa azonban elvörösödött mérgében.  
\- Nem te mondod meg neki, hogy mit csináljon!  
\- Leégett a fél karja!  
\- De nem fájt! - kotyogott közbe Vegita, de senki se figyelt rá.  
\- Mégsem vitted a gyengélkedőre!  
\- Ugyan már! - csattant fel Genari. - Mihez kezdtek volna vele? Nincs olyan kicsi oxigénmaszk, ami jó rá abban az átokverte tartályban!  
Ez igaz volt. Ennek ellenére Nappa gyanakodva méregette magának Genarit, de végül úgy döntött, annyiban hagyja a dolgot. Egyelőre. Lenézett a fiúra.  
\- Mutasd a kezed.  
Vegita olyan buzgón nyújtotta felé a két karját, hogy még lábujjhegyre is állt.  
\- Nem fáj! - mondta újra, határozottan, de Nappa meg se hallotta. Alaposan végigmérte a kisfiút, de hiába, egy karcolás sem volt rajta. Bármit is csinált vele Genari, az használt. De hogy került egyáltalán a közelébe...?  
Vegita türelmetlenül elkapta a karját, hogy végre magára vonja a figyelmét.  
\- Nappa!  
\- Hm?  
\- Hol voltál?  
\- Küldetésen.  
\- És te öltél már meg valakit? – Nappa meglepetten pislogott le rá.  
\- Miért kérded?  
\- Genari azt mondta, vigyázzak, nehogy megöljek valakit. Mert kiégettem a matracot.  
Nappa felnevetett. Vegita izgatottan megrángatta a karját.  
\- Könnyű megölni valakit?  
\- Neked az lesz!  
\- Honnan tudod?  
\- Láttam Kabor képét - vigyorgott a saiyan, Vegita azonban nem úgy tűnt, mint aki érti, mire céloz ezzel. Elgondolkodva összeráncolta a szemöldökét.  
\- Mikor?  
\- Mit mikor?  
\- Mikor kell megölnöm valakit?  
\- Előbb tanuld meg megvédeni magad - felelte Genari lekezelően. Nappa gyilkos pillantást vetett rá.  
\- Ez nem a te dolgod!  
\- Az egyetlen elit az idén! - vágta rá Genari. - Még jó, hogy az én dolgom!  
Nappa dühében összeszorította a fogát.  
Azzal az eltökélt szándékkal jött ide, hogy megöli Genarit, hiszen csak így hallgattathatta el örökre, de erre nem számított. Volt értelme annak, amit a férfi mondott. Egyedüli elit-saiyanként természetes, hogy Vegita kiemelt figyelmet kap, hiszen akár veszélyben is lehet az idősebb gyerekek közt, elég egy balul elsült verekedés... Nyilván Genari is ezért figyelt oda rá, ezért volt a gondozóban. Ennek ellenére Nappa nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a saiyan csak alakoskodik, vagy tényleg fogalma sincs, mibe keveredett? Akárhogy is, Vegitával az oldalán bolondság lett volna harcba bocsátkozni vele...  
Genari is így gondolhatta, mert egy lépést sem tett, ami fenyegetőnek tűnhetett volna. Elgondolkozva méregette magának a két saiyant, és közben az járt a fejében, hogy nagyon nincs ez így rendben. Életében nem hallotta még, hogy Vegita ennyit beszélt volna egyhuzamban - nyilvánvalóan jól ismeri Nappát, túlságosan is jól. Még a hanghordozása is az övé néha. Ő tanította volna beszélni is? Mégis mikor? És miért nem az enkinek, ahogy az szokás? Miért Nappa?  
Miért pont ő?  
Genari képtelen volt legalább félig épkézláb választ találni. Sötéten mérte végig Nappát, de az úgy tűnt, észre sem veszi. Túlságosan is lefoglalta a kisfiú.  
\- Mit műveltél Kaborral? - kérdezte. Vegita szemében izgalom csillant.  
\- Megmutatom! - kiáltotta, és már emelte is fel a kezeit, de Genari megelőzte.  
\- Most mondtam, hogy nem használhatod!  
\- De ez nem olyan - felelte a gyerek félvállról, és igyekezett kitérni a saiyan elől, de hiába.  
\- Azt mondtam, nem! - Genari hirtelen elkapta a kezét, hogy megállítsa, mielőtt még megint kárt tesz magában, de rögtön meg is bánta. Nappa a villámnál is sebesebben csapott le rá, valósággal kitépve a gyereket a kezei közül.  
\- Hozzá ne érj még egyszer! - ordította olyan gyilkos indulattal, hogy attól még Genari hátán is felállt a szőr. Vegita a lendülettől vezérelve a falig tántorodott hátra, és megszeppenten pislogott fel a két saiyanra. Sose látta még Nappát dühösnek, és egyáltalán nem volt valami bizalomgerjesztő látvány a vérben forgó szemeivel meg a nyakán kidagadó ereivel... Genarin azonban nem látszott, hogy megijedt volna, sőt! Elsötétült az arca.  
\- Az jobb, ha szénné égeti a kezét?!  
\- Semmi közöd hozzá!  
\- Mert neked aztán van!  
Nappa szemében megvillant valami, és ez hirtelen magához térítette Genarit. Tudta, hogy ezt már nem ússza meg harc nélkül. Hátrált egy fél lépést, hogy alaposan megvethesse a lábát, és kissé előre görnyedve maga elé emelte az ökleit.  
\- Szóval így akarod - mondta hirtelen támadt nyugalommal a hangjában. - Vegita. Menj inne...  
\- Gyere ide! - vágott közbe Nappa hirtelen. Genari szeme összeszűkült. Létezik, hogy túlbecsülte Nappát, és tényleg képes lenne harcolni a fiúval a nyakán...?  
\- Tűnj el innen, Vegita!  
\- Gyere ide mögém! - A gyerek hol az egyikre nézett, hol a másikra. Szemmel láthatóan nem nagyon tudta, mihez kezdjen most.  
\- Gyere ide! - ismételte Nappa parancsolóan. Vegita rámeredt. Aztán lassan, nagyon lassan Genari felé kezdett hátrálni.  
Nappa arca megnyúlt elképedésében, szemében a halálos döbbenet keveredett a kétségbeeséssel. Genari egész testében megfeszült.  
Tudta, hogy erősebb Nappánál, de a helyzet nem neki kedvezett. Nem rajongott a közelharcért, márpedig a folyosó szűk volt, Vegita pedig ott állt mellette. Ha Nappa elveszti az eszét, és tényleg rátámad, akkor aligha lesz képes megvédeni magát anélkül, hogy a kölyöknek baja lenne... Egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét a szintén harcállásba merevedett Nappáról, de a szeme sarkából még látta, ahogy a fiú tesz még egy lépést hátra, aztán még egyet, végleg kikerülve a látószögéből.  
Remek. Ha egy csöpp esze van, most sarkon fordul, és eltakarodik innen, amíg még lehet...  
Nappa szeme hirtelen még jobban kikerekedett, egész arca megrándult, a tekintetében a zavar helyett a felismerés lángja lobbant. Genari mindenre készen még jobban ökölbe szorította a kezét.  
És akkor Nappa harsogva felröhögött.  
Genari szinte érezte, ahogy darabokra hullik az agya.  
\- Mi a...  
\- Jól van, kölyök, elég lesz!  
\- Mi...?  
Genari megzavarodva fordult hátra. Vegita ott állt, félig a háta mögött, egy emberfejnyi kígömböt egyensúlyozva a két keze közt. Egy pillanatig még sötéten nézett fel a döbbent saiyanra, aztán sértődötten elfordította a fejét, és leengedte a karját, eltüntetve a golyót. Most már Genari is megértette. Elsápadt dühében.  
\- Te nyomorult kis...! Hátulról, te hálátlan féreg?!  
\- Mégis mire számítottál? - heherészett Nappa kárörvendően, és felegyenesedett.  
\- Na gyere - mondta, és intett Vegitának. A fiú ezúttal rögtön mellé penderült.  
\- Mustasd a kezed. - Vegita némán engedelmeskedett. Kipirosodott ugyan a tenyere, de határozottan nem égett feketére.  
Nappa akkor egy utolsó, kárörvendő vigyort villantott a felbőszült Genarira, aztán minden további szó nélkül sarkon fordult, és nyomában a kisfiúval megindult folyosón a lépcsőház felé. Hallotta, hogy Genari utánuk kiabál valami olyasmit, hogy ezt még nagyon megbánják, de nem törődött vele. Vegitának végül nem esett baja, és ez volt a lényeg. Már csak egyvalami nyugtalanította. Genari bosszúálló típus volt. Ahogy Kabor is.  
\- Kerüld el Genarit - mondta hirtelen, alighogy a zsilip becsukódott mögöttük.  
\- Miért? - nézett fel Vegita.  
\- Mert veszélyes.  
\- De miért?  
Nappa nem felelt. Vegita elgondolkozva hajtotta le a fejét.  
Egy nap alatt két felnőttel találkozik, és mindkettőt kerülnie kell. Kawarinak igaza volt. A kí nagyon veszélyes dolog...  
Jobb, ha Nappán mégsem próbálja ki! 

* * *

Khumo korához képest magas volt, izmos, és mellesleg warren. Fényes, fekete haját mindig gondosan egyenesre nyíratta, amire szüksége is volt, mert a többiekkel ellentétben az övé folyamatosan nőtt. A másik furcsaság az arca volt - a jobb szeme egyetlen, hatalmas írisz volt, halványszürke, szinte fehér, amitől úgy tűnt, mint aki megvakult. Körülötte egész megfeketedett a bőre is, rücskössé és keménnyé vált, mintha megszáradt sár rakódott volna rá. Ahogy Khumo nőtt, úgy terjedt a szabálytalan alakú folt is, és senki sem tudta, miért. Még a regenerációs folyadék sem segített a dolgon.  
Persze, az általános vélekedés szerint ez nem is volt csoda. Az a hír járta, Khumót a saját anyja átkozta meg, akit varázslónak tartottak a bolygóján, és akit éppen ezért élve hurcoltak a Vegetára. Elvégre is egy saiyannál már csak egy varázserővel bíró saiyan lehetett erősebb... Az enkinek híresen nagy tudománya azonban ezúttal csődöt mondott.  
A nő néhány hónappal később meghalt, de előtte még megátkozta, jobban mondva inkább megáldotta az inkubátorban növekvő fiát, hogy igazságot szolgáltasson a világnak, és varázshatalmával végleg elpusztítsa a saiyanokat. Ennek nyoma a visszataszító folt az arcán, és a szeme, amivel valami egészen mást lát, mint a többiek.  
Ezzel együtt Khumo nem tűnt úgy, mint aki különösebben a saiyanok vesztét akarná. Igaz, nem is volt éppenséggel a legtökéletesebb hibrid. Bár ismerte és tudta kezelni a kít, és sokkal erősebb volt a többi gyereknél, a legfontosabb tulajdonságokat elveszítette, amik saiyanná tehették volna. Nem volt farka, és a zenkai is ismeretlen fogalom maradt előtte, így tehát a felnőttek számára egyértelmű volt, hogy idővel lekörözik majd a kortársai. Egyelőre azonban toronymagasan a legerősebbnek számított a körletben - és ezen Vegita érkezése a legkevésbé sem változtatott.  
Kíváncsian, és egy kissé undorodva méregette magának a fiút, egyszerűen képtelen volt levenni róla a tekintetét. Persze, az sem segített a dolgon, hogy élete első hivatalos edzésén is rögtön vele került össze. Pontosabban először Kawarival, de mivel a fiú nem volt hajlandó tisztességesen megütni őt, mert félt Nappától, a terem rendjét felügyelő Kabor végül Khumo ellen osztotta be.  
Vegitának fogalma sem volt, mi az, hogy edzés, és nem is nagyon érdekelte. Hosszú éjszakája volt - először jött Kabor, aztán Genari, ráadásul még Nappa is magával rángatta a folyosók labirintusán át valami raktárba. Ott új ruhát kapott, hosszú nadrágot a régi rövid helyett, meg csizmát, hogy ne járjon többé mezítláb, és amiben rém sutának érezte magát minden lépésnél. Aztán, mivel már reggel volt, egyenesen az edzőterembe mentek, ahol ott volt Kawari is, aki nevetségesen ostoba képpel bámult rá, mikor megpillantotta őt, épen és egészségesen. Vegita viszont egy cseppnyi örömöt sem érzett, amiért viszont látja őt. Éhes volt és álmos, és az égvilágon semmi kedve nem volt órákon át céltalanul verekedni Kawarival vagy akárkivel. Egyébként is megszokta, hogy mindig más intézi helyette az ilyesmit.  
Khumo viszont nem volt sem éhes, sem fáradt. Néhány egyszerű ütés elég volt, hogy lássa, Vegitával most nem sokra megy. A fiú rendre kitért előle, ha pedig mégis sikerült eltalálnia őt, akkor sem ütött vissza valami lelkesen. Khumo egyszer csak megtorpant, és leengedte a kezét.  
\- Fura vagy - mondta. Egész mély hangja volt, szinte felnőttes. Vegita letörölte a vérét a szája széléről, és feltápászkodott a földről. Pont ő mondja... Vállat vont, de nem nézett Khumóra. Egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát a fiú tekintetének kereszttüzében, és nem csak azért, mert felemás volt a szeme. Volt valami idegen, valami hideg és halott abban a pillantásban.  
\- Meddig kell ezt csinálnunk? - kérdezte.  
\- Örökké.  
Vegita értetlenül nézett rá.  
\- Mi az, hogy örökké?  
\- Amíg meg nem halsz.  
\- Én nem halok meg.  
Khumo nem felelt, csak csöndben nézte őt. Vegita elbizonytalanodott.  
\- Vagy igen? - kérdezte, és közben az összeégett kezére gondolt. Hát ezért mondta volna Genari, hogy nem használhatja a kít...? Megrázta a fejét.  
\- Én nem halok meg!  
Khumo még mindig rezzenéstelen arccal meredt rá.  
\- Nem. Te tényleg nem - mondta végül lassan. Lehajtotta a fejét, és amikor újra felemelte, a jobb szeme csukva volt. Egyszeriben sokkal emberibbnek tűnt így, pont olyannak, mint a többi fiú. Vegita gyanakodva nézett rá.  
\- De akkor mért mondtad, hogy...  
Nem fejezhette be, mert ebben a pillanatban Kabor hangja hasított keresztül a termen.  
\- Ne lazsálj, vagy kitöröm a nyakad!  
A két fiú unottan sandított a bejárat mellett a falnak támaszkodó saiyanra.  
\- Nagyon utál téged - jegyezte meg Khumo.  
\- El kell kerülnöm.  
\- Őt nem lehet elkerülni.  
Vegita nem felelt. Hátrált egy lépést, és felemelte az ökleit, mintha bizony érdekelné a harc, de az arcáról ítélve pont az ellenkezője volt igaz. Szerencsére Khumónak mindegy volt. Titkon még örült is egy kicsit, hogy a fiúnak nincs kedve az egészhez. Unalmas lett volna ma is ugyanazt végigjátszani, amit minden nap a többiekkel. Ők sosem tudták elviselni az erőfölényét, és a végén mindig vérző orral, acsarogva vetették rá magukat, néha többen is egyszerre, de hiába. Hibát hibára halmoztak... Vegita viszont oda se figyelt igazán, fél szemmel állandóan a többieket leste, főleg persze Kawarit. Ettől meglehetősen kiszámíthatatlanok lettek a mozdulatai, és Khumónak néha úgy rémlett, mintha egyenesen direkt állna bele a támadásokba, hogy aztán a legváratlanabb pillanatban vághasson vissza - csak épp sosem tette meg. De Khumónak nem kellett hozzá használnia a jobb szemét, hogy tudja, egyszer majd így lesz, ha Vegita egy szép napon úgy dönt, komolyan vesz egy harcot.  
Jó két órán át püfölték még egymást, az egyre türelmetlenebb Kabor kiabálását hallgatva, mire végre ebédszünetet kaptak. Vegita rögtön felélénkült, amint meghallotta ezt, és csak azért nem elsőként rontott ki az ajtón, mert kifelé menet Kawari megállította. Ott hevert hanyatt fekve a földön, vértől maszatos arccal, és alig pihegett.  
\- Cserélünk? - kérdezte reménykedve, mikor látta, hogy Khumo egyáltalán nem erőltette meg magát. Vegita gyanakodva mérte végig.  
\- Mit?  
Kawari nehézkesen felült a hideg kövön, és bánatosan megszívta az orrát. Vele szemben ott ült az ellenfele, a bamba képű Kiren, aki a legjellegtelenebb saiyan volt a csimbókos hajával meg a fénytelen szemeivel, akit Vegita valaha is látott. Egy-két lila foltot leszámítva kutya baja sem volt, csak az ökle vöröslött a vértől - de az is Kawarié volt.  
\- Hát őt - bökött rá Kawari. Neki is ez volt az első napja az edzőteremben, és máris utálta az egészet.  
\- Mért akarsz cserélni? - nézett rá Vegita döbbenten. A kisfiú nem felelt, csak bosszúsan megint megszívta az orrát. Még mindig vérzett.  
Hogy lehet ilyen hülyeséget kérdezni?!  
A többiek már mind odakint voltak, és lassan Kiren is kezdett feltápászkodni a földről. Vegita vágyakozva nézett utánuk, és tekintete hirtelen Kaboréval találkozott. Még mindig az ajtó mellett állt összefont karral, megmaradt szemében ott lüktetett az engesztelhetetlen gyűlölet. Vegita inkább gyorsan futásnak eredt, ki a saiyan mellett az ajtón, mielőtt még eszébe jutna megfosztani őt az ebédtől. Hallotta, hogy Kawari felháborodottan utána kiált, de nem törődött vele. Csak a zsilipen túl torpant meg - fogalma sem volt, hogy merre menjen. Bizonytalanul pillantott a háta mögé. Kawari mérgesen villogó szemekkel, még mindig zihálva szaladt utána.  
\- Megvárhatnál!  
Vegita megvonta a vállát.  
\- Merre kell menni?  
Kawari fújt egyet, hogy megnyugodjon kissé, és tanácstalanul nézett körbe, de hiába. A folyosó mindkét irányban üres volt, és pont úgy festett, mint az összes többi. Végeláthatatlan acéllapok sora egymás mellett, mint valami túlméretezett csempe darabjai. Ami azt illeti, az edzőterem is ugyanilyen volt, üres és fényes, csak tízszer ilyen széles.  
Kawari elgondolkozva az ajkába harapott, aztán hirtelen felderült a képe.  
\- Majd Kiren megmutatja!  
\- Ki az a Kiren?  
\- Akivel verekedtem. Ő is velünk aludt, csak aztán őt is elvitték, még mielőtt te jöttél volna - tette hozzá sietve.  
Vegita bólintott, hogy érti.  
Végül valóban követték Kirent az ebédlőbe. Ez is csak egy újabb, egyhangú terem volt, baloldalt a rozoga pultokon heverő tálcákra előre kiporciózott adagokkal, jobboldalt kerek asztalokkal és székekkel. Ha nem tudja, hogy másik épületben van, meg nem mondta volna senki, hogy ez nem az egyes számú gondozó étkezője.  
Egy csapat gyerek már ott volt, akik néhány évvel idősebbnek tűntek, és most zsibongva tömörültek a sarokba. Vegitának első dolga volt szerezni egy tálcát, aztán kíváncsian megindult a csoport felé, hogy megnézze, mi lehet olyan érdekes a sarokban, de ekkor valaki elkapta a karját.  
Khumo volt az. Nem szólt semmit, csak jelentőségteljesen megrázta a fejét, és addig nem is engedte el a fiút, amíg le nem ültette egy asztalhoz. Hamarosan Kawari is csatlakozott hozzájuk.  
Halálos csendben láttak neki az ebédnek, ami lényegében mindig ugyanaz volt. Valami fehér, édeskés forgács, és fejenként öt szál roddon. Ez utóbbi leginkább a halrudacskákhoz hasonlított, csak hosszabb volt, és kimondottan a saiyanok számára készült, akikről köztudott volt, hogy képtelenség tisztességesen jóllakatni őket, annyit esznek. A roddon azonban nem csak hogy elverte az éhségüket, de lényegében olyan speciális tápanyag-koncentrátum volt, amit más fajok jó eséllyel meg sem tudtak volna emészteni. Íze ugyan nem sok volt, de nem is nagyon volt rá szükség - a saiyanok pocsék ízérzékeléssel rendelkeztek, talán éppen azért, mert rosszabb napjaikon bármit megettek volna, amit képesek elrágni...  
Vegita viszont határozottan szerette a roddont. Olyan élvezettel majszolta, hogy Kawarinak a nyála is kicsordult tőle, ha csak ránézett, és észre sem vette, amikor a sarokban összegyúlt társaság szétszéledt. Csak akkor eszmélt fel, amikor hirtelen árnyék borult rá. Felkapta a fejét. Egy tüskés hajú fiú nézett le rá tenyérbemászó vigyorral a képén, alig egy-két évvel lehetett idősebb nála. Reetasnak hívták. Nem szólt semmit, csak fogta, és felkapta az első kezébe akadó roddont a tálcáról, és a szájába tömte. Kawari egy pillanat alatt elvörösödött a haragtól.  
\- Af af effem! - hördült fel teli szájjal, és már ugrott is volna fel, hogy jól képen törölje a fiút, de az elkapta csuklóját, és úgy megszorította, hogy Kawari feljajdult.  
\- Mit mondtál?  
Kawari erőlködve lenyelte a falatot.  
\- Az az enyém!  
\- Jóllaktál - felelte Reetas, és megint vigyorgott. Kawari elsápadt dühében. Ugyanebben a pillanatban több dolog is történt egyszerre.  
Khumo felugrott, és egy szökkenéssel a szomszéd asztalhoz hátrált, Kiren és Vegita azonban nem voltak ilyen gyorsak. Reetas egy szempillantás alatt mögöttük termett, és megrántotta a széküket, hogy hanyatt estek. A tálcák éktelen csörömpölés közepette zuhantak a földre. A következő pillanatban Kawari látta, hogy a fiú Vegita fölé térdel, hogy kitépje a kezéből a maradék roddont. Egy másodpercig sem tétovázott tovább.  
\- Hagyd békén! - kiáltotta magából kikelve, de akkor már késő volt. Egy villanás, és Reetas ordítva a fejéhez kapott. Egy pillanatra mindenki megdermedt. Aztán az a fiú felugrott, és botladozva az asztalhoz hátrált. Még mindig ordított, ahogy eszelős tekintettel megpördült a tengelye körül, mintha keresne valakit vagy valamit, és Kawari látta, hogy fülére tapasztott ujjai közt kicsordul a vér.  
Egy pillanatra még Kabor arca is felvillant előtte, de ez most mégis más volt. Vegita többé-kevésbé sértetlenül, halálos nyugalommal ült föl a földön, kezében még mindig ott szorongatta a roddont. Reetas kimeredt szemekkel bámult rá, döbbenten, hitetlenkedve, de mérhetetlen haraggal is egyszerre. Egy pillanatig még farkasszemet néztek egymással, aztán Vegita nemes egyszerűséggel beleharapott a roddonba.  
Ez már sok volt Reetasnak. Eszelős lendülettel vetette magát előre, de elkésett. Vegita kapkodva a szájába tömte a maradékot, mielőtt még kicsavarhatnák a kezéből.  
\- Hagyd békén! - kiáltotta Kawari másodszor is, és megpróbálta lerángatni Reetast Vegitáról, de csak annyit ért el vele, hogy a többiek is magukhoz tértek. Egy pillanat alatt valóságos kis tömegverekedés robbant ki, és mielőtt Kawari felfoghatta volna, mi történik, valaki őrületes erővel rántotta hátra, hogy azt hitte, kiszakad a karja a helyéről. Elvesztette az egyensúlyát, a feje olyan erővel koppant a padlón, hogy szinte beleszédült. Aztán valaki a gyomrába térdelt, megint más az arcába tenyerelt, hogy egy pillanatig moccanni sem tudott. Vér ízét érezte a szájában, de a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Vegita már talpon van, és még mindig a roddont rágcsálva, könnyedén kitér a fájdalomtól és haragtól megzavarodott Reetas elnagyolt ütései elől. Aztán valaki rázuhant, hogy szinte hallotta a bordái reccsenését. Valószínűleg felordított, de ő maga sem hallotta, akkora volt körülötte a ricsaj. Aztán Reetas hangját hallotta.  
\- Fogjátok már le!  
Kawari nem fogta fel rögtön, mit jelent ez, csak azt érzékelte, hogy hirtelen mintha eltűntek volna mellőle a többiek. Zihálva fordult hasra, és egy percre a szemét is le kellett hunynia, mert úgy forgott vele a világ, hogy attól félt, hányni fog. De aztán erőlködve újra kinyitotta, és még éppen látta, hogy Vegitát közrefogják két oldalról, hogy Reetas végre el tudja találni. Aztán hirtelen sötét lett.  
Egy pillanatra azt hitte, elájult, úgyhogy pislogott párat, de határozottan magánál volt. Valami megmozdult mellette, érezte az általa keltette légáramlatot. Felemelte a fejét. Khumo állt mellette, félig az asztalnak támaszkodva, vízszintesen maga elé tartott jobb kezét halvány derengés vette körül, megvilágítva az arcát és a vak szemét, ami most úgy ragyogott, mint a telihold. Apró fénypöttyök cikáztak körülötte, mint a rakoncátlan szentjánosbogarak, hogy aztán néhány másodperc alatt halványkéken fénylő, füstszerű szalaggá olvadjanak össze, ami úgy tekergőzött Khumo körül, mint valami kígyó. Egy pillanat alatt csend lett, a gyerekek egy emberként meredtek a jelenségre. Khumo kissé lejjebb hajtott a fejét.  
\- Fájni fog - mondta halkan, aztán kinyújtotta a mindeddig ökölbe szorított kezét. A karja körül tekergőző fénynyaláb hirtelen az ujjaiba szökkent, és onnan szerteszét mindenkihez, aki csak az ebédlőben volt, és úgy suhant át rajtuk, mintha csak szellemek volnának. A teremben lévők egy emberkét nyögtek fel és terültek el a földön. Kawari újra lehunyta a szemét, és várta az újabb fájdalmat, de hiába.  
Talán egy perc telhetett el így, amikor a lámpák fénye visszatért, ezt még csukott szemhéján át is érzékelte. Még mindig nem modult, nem is szólalt meg. Túl nagy volt körülötte a csend... Aztán érezte, hogy valaki a hátára fordítja. Erőt vett magán, és végül kinyitotta a szemét.  
Néhány pillanatra elvakult a plafonból áradó neonfénytől, úgyhogy hunyorogva a homlokára csapta a karját. Két alak tornyosult fölé, egyikük Khumo volt, a másik Vegita, aki még mindig a ki tudja, honnan összekapart roddon maradékát rágcsálta, illetlenül Kawari arcába morzsálva.  
\- Kelj föl - mondta Khumo nyugodtan. Kawari erőlködve engedelmeskedett. A fiú segítette neki, de Vegita persze túlságosan is el volt foglalva az ebédje maradékával. Kawarit azonban ez már rég nem zavarta. Döbbenten pislogott körbe  
Egy lélek nem volt talpon az egész étkezőben, a gyerekek nagy része kővé dermedve hevert a földön, nyitott szemmel, mintha csak szobrok volnának. Alig hárman-négyen voltak, akik hozzá hasonlóan fel tudtak ülni. Elképedten, és egy kicsit riadtan nézett Khumóra.  
\- Mit csináltál?  
\- Varázsoltam - felelte a fiú nyugodtan. Kawari segélykérően pillantott Vegitára, de az csak megvonta a vállát. Egy kicsit darabosan mozgott, mint valami robot, és furcsán üres volt a tekintete, de legalább nem volt mozdulatlan. Kawari újra Khumóhoz fordult.  
\- De mit csináltál velük?  
\- Megbénultak.  
\- De hogy?  
\- Varázslattal.  
\- De...  
\- Ez nem olyan saiyanos dolog - mondta Khumo olyan hangsúllyal, amiből egyértelmű volt, hogy nem akar beszélni róla. Kawari hitetlenkedve újra körbenézett.  
\- De... Mindenki...?  
\- A legtöbbjükre hatott.  
\- És akire nem?  
Khumo vállat vont.  
\- Arra nem.  
\- De miért?  
\- A saiyanok furcsák.  
Kawari elgondolkozott ezen egy percre.  
\- De majd felébrednek, ugye?  
Néma bólintás volt a válasz. Kawari megnyugodva elmosolyodott. Így talán nem kapnak majd akkora büntetést...  
Khumo nem törődött vele tovább. Vegitához fordult, mindkét szemével jelentőségteljesen a kisfiú arcába nézve.  
\- Miért nem segítettél neki? - kérdezte.  
\- Kinek? - nézett rá Vegita. Khumo hanyagul Kawari felé biccentett.  
\- Ő is megvédett téged. Te mért nem segítettél neki?  
\- Nem mondta.  
\- De megvédhetted volna. Elég erős vagy hozzá.  
\- Honnan veszed?  
Khumo két ujjal, futólag megkocogtatta a jobb szemöldökét. A fiú erre már nem felelt, de ő nem is várt választ, csak felállt, hogy a többi félájult gyereket is magához térítse.  
Vegita gyanakodva nézett utána.  
\- Hülye.  
Kawari hangjában fáradt harag csengett. Vegita felé fordult. A fiú egyre csak az orrát törölgette, és elkeseredetten bámulta a szétszórt ételmaradékokat maga körül.  
\- Hülye. Nem is kell engem megvédeni.  
Vegita most sem felelt, csak alaposan végigmérte őt.  
Aztán felmarkolt egy fél roddont maga mellől, és szótlanul Kawarinak nyújtotta.


	7. Remember my name 6

\- Hatalmas! Olyan... olyan nagy, hogy tízszer is elférne benne az ebédlő! És mindenhol ilyen... ilyen _hatalmas_ szekrények vannak, és...  
\- Tornyok.  
Kawari döbbenten pislogott Khumóra.  
\- Mi?  
\- Tornyoknak hívják őket.  
Kawari megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem is.  
\- De.  
\- Nem! Apa azt mondta, azok... - Egy pillanatra elakadt, míg kereste a szót. - Azok _épületek_!  
\- Az ugyanaz.  
\- Nem is!  
Khumo vállat vont.  
A hálóteremben voltak, mert az étkezőben kitört verekedés után nem tűnt túlságosan okos dolognak ottmaradni. A felnőttek nem nagyon szerették a felfordulást, különösen, ha nekik kellett feltakarítani utána.  
Most mindhárman ott ültek az egyik ágyon, Khumo, Kawari, és a még mindig elégedetten majszolgató Vegita, akit képtelenség volt lebeszélni róla, hogy magával hozza a két maréknyi roddont, amit összeszedett a földről. Khumo nem is bánta. Így legalább nem maradtak éhesek... Kawari lelkesen folytatta.  
\- Hatalmas épületek vannak ott, és ajtók vannak rajtuk, de apa azt mondta, én úgyse mehetek be, szóval...  
\- Mi az az apa? - kérdezte hirtelen Vegita két falat közt. Kawari mintha elbizonytalanodott volna egy kicsit.  
\- Hát... Aki megmondja, mit csinálj, meg segít, hogy vigyázz magadra, meg ilyenek.  
Vegita elgondolkozott ezen.  
\- Akkor te vagy az apám?  
Kawari hevesen megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem. Ők felnőttek.  
\- Mindig?  
\- Aha.  
Vegita újra minden figyelmét a roddonnak szentelte, de Kawarit ez egy pillanatig sem zavarta.  
\- És ott olyan magas a plafon, hogy még az ágyról se érnéd el! És a lámpát meg úgy hívják, hogy nap, és pirosas a fénye, és az is _hatalmas_ , és néha víz esik belőle!  
\- Az a felhőkből esik - mondta Khumo nyugodtan. Kawari hevesen bólintott.  
\- Aha, és olyankor nem szabad kimenni, mert mérgező!  
Csend lett. Kawari kifogyott a mesélni valóból, és a másik kettő sem szólt semmit, csak Vegita csámcsogása hallatszott. Kényelmes tempóban végzett az utolsó két roddonnal is, aztán lecsusszant az ágyról, és szembefordult Kawarival.  
\- Mutasd meg.  
\- Mit?  
\- Amit mondtál.  
Kawari segélykérően pillantott Khumóra, mire az csak alig észrevehetően bólintott.  
\- De... Azt nem lehet csak úgy...  
Vegita jelentőségteljesen az ajtó feletti őrlámpára nézett. Fehér volt, nem piros, jelezvén, hogy nincs kijárási tilalom. Kawari megrázta a fejét.  
\- Az más! Oda nem lehet csak úgy kimenni!  
\- De igen - mondta hirtelen Khumo. Kawari meglepetten nézett rá.  
\- Tényleg?  
\- Csak éjjel tilos.  
\- Tényleg?!  
Khumo bólintott.  
Kawarinak nem volt több ellenvetése. Izgatottan pattant ki az ágyból, és máris az ajtónál termett. A másik kettő némán követte.  
Kawari magabiztosan vezette őket végig a folyosók labirintusán, egyenesen a lépcsőházba, ahol Kassennel is jártak, de hirtelen megtorpant a zsilip előtt, és tanácstalanul méregette magának. Efölött nem volt lámpa, mint az összes többi fölött.  
\- Biztos, hogy ki lehet menni? - nézett Khumóra, de a fiú nem felelt, csak halálos nyugalommal elsétált mellette, ki a szétnyíló ajtószárnyak közt. Vegita rögtön követte. Néhány pillanatra elvakította a kinti fény, de ahogy a szeme hozzászokott a világossághoz, már ki tudta venni a környező toronyházak otromba sziluettjét. Csalódottan elhúzta a száját. Kawari tényleg mindent elmesélt... Érezte, hogy a fiú mellé lép a tetőre.  
\- Nem ilyen volt.  
\- Mi?  
Kawari szótlanul a fejük fölé bökött. Kora délután volt, a nap még magasan járt, és a felhőtlen ég inkább sárgának tűnt, mint vörösnek.  
\- A múltkor nem ilyen volt - ismételte, és mintha egy árnyalatnyi harag csengett volna a hangjában. Vegitát nem különösebben érdekelte. A párkányhoz szaladt, és felmászott az időközben odaült Khumo mellé. Aztán a burkolat szélébe kapaszkodva előre hajolt, és lenézett az alatta tátongó mélységbe. Khumo sebesen kapott utána.  
\- Le fogsz esni.  
\- Hm?  
\- Meghalnál.  
Vegita figyelmesen nézett rá még egy pillanatig, de a fiú nem viszonozta a pillantását, csak elmélyülten meredt a távolba.  
\- Mi van ott lent?  
\- Nem tudom.  
\- És a tornyokban?  
\- Azt se tudom.  
\- Akkor minek jöttünk ide?  
\- Te akartad.  
Vegita nem felelt. Közben Kawari is melléjük mászott, és most ott ültek mindhárman a párkányon, mint a madarak a villanydróton. Egy darabig csendben bámészkodtak, mintha bizony várnának valamit, de maguk sem tudnák, mit.  
\- Ez unalmas - jelentette ki végül Vegita, és felállt. Megint lenézett a lábai előtt elterülő szakadékba. Mi lehet ott lent...? De bármennyire is erőltette a szemét, semmit sem látott az épületek közt rekedt félhomály mélyén. Khumo még mindig a karját szorongatta.  
\- Itt minden unalmas - mondta hanyagul. Vegita elfintorodott. Ez nem hangzott valami jól. Persze, eddig sem voltak éppenséggel túl eseménydús napjai állandóan a hálóterembe zárva, de legalább a többi fiú is ott volt. Mindig történt valami, valaki állandóan belekötött a másikba valami apróság miatt, ha más nem, Madou. Idekint viszont egy lélek sem járt. A világ üres volt és mozdulatlan, mint valami elnagyolt, félbehagyott festmény - élettelen és egyhangú. Csak a hajukba kapó szél süvöltése hallatszott.  
Vegita hirtelen kitépte magát Khumo kezei közül, és leszökkent a párkányról, vissza a tetőre, onnan nézett fel rá.  
\- Most hova megyünk?  
A két fiú összenézett.  
\- Hát... vissza kéne menni, nem? - kezdte Kawari bizonytalanul. - Kabor azt mondta, hogy ebéd után is edzeni fogunk...  
\- Én nem akarok edzeni.  
\- De...  
\- Meg el kell kerülnöm Kabort.  
Khumo alaposan végigmérte, mindig kifejezéstelen arcán most mintha némi kíváncsiság tükröződött volna.  
\- Mért akarod annyira elkerülni?  
\- Genari mondta.  
\- Ki az a Genari?  
Vegita vállat vont.  
\- Miért mondta?  
\- Mert tönkretettem a szemét. Kaborét.  
\- Meg kiégetted a matracomat! - kotyogott közbe Kawari, és nagyon csúnya pillantást vetett Vegitára. Khumo meg se hallotta.  
\- De mit csináltál?  
\- Megmutassam?  
A fiú bólintott. Vegita boldogan kapta maga elé a két kezét, gondolkodás nélkül Khumo arcába vágta az ujjai közt felvillanó kígömböt. Nem volt olyan nagy és fényes, mint az addigiak, de olyan gyorsan, olyan természetességgel használta, mintha világ életében ezt csinálta volna.  
Khumónak arra se maradt ideje, hogy meglepődjön, az energia egyszerűen lesodorta a párkányról, egyenesen a mélybe. Kawari ijedtében felkiáltott, és a szája elé kapta a kezét.  
\- Megőrültél?!  
Vegita megszeppenten meredt a helyre, ahol az imént még Khumo ült. Nem erre számított. Nem tudta pontosan, mire, de nem erre...  
\- Te _teljesen megőrültél?!_  
\- De...  
\- Ő nem is bántott!  
\- De ő kérte! - csattant fel Vegita.  
\- Hogy mutasd meg neki a gömböt! Nem hogy...  
Nem fejezhette be, mert ebben a pillanatban Khumo toppant mellé a párkányra. Bár a haja elöl megpörkölődött, úgy tűnt, más baja nem esett, és különösebben mérgesnek sem tűnt. A két fiú tátott szájjal bámult rá.  
Khumo ép szemével alaposan végigmérte őket, és tekintete végül Vegitán állapodott meg.  
\- Ezt ne csináld többet - mondta komolyan. A gyerek elképedten pislogott vissza rá még egy pillanatig, aztán sietve bólintott.  
\- Ettől égett meg Kabor szeme?  
Vegita megint bólintott. Khumo elgondolkodva összeráncolta a szemöldökét.  
\- De ő felnőtt. Erősebb ennél.  
\- Most csak megmutattam.  
\- Tudod erősebbre is csinálni?  
\- Persze.  
\- Akkor se csináld.  
\- Jó.  
Egy pillanatra csend lett.  
\- Mért nem haltál meg?  
Khumo meglepetten pislogott.  
\- Mi?  
\- Azt mondtad, ha leesek, meghalok. Te is leestél.  
\- De én felrepültem.  
\- Mit csináltál?  
Khumo jelentőségteljesen Kawarira nézett, de a fiú arcából ítélve egyértelmű volt, hogy neki sincs fogalma a dologról. Ez már furcsa volt. Vegitáról az edzésük óta tudta, hogy nem tud repülni, talán nem is látott még repülő saiyant, de Kawari jóval idősebb volt nála.  
Nem felelt, csak könnyedén ellökte magát a párkányról, és a levegőbe emelkedett. A két gyerek megrökönyödve bámult fel rá.  
\- Hogy csinálod?  
\- Kível.  
\- De hogy?  
Khumo visszahuppant a földre.  
\- Olyan, mint amikor a kezeddel csinálod, csak itt repülsz.  
A két fiú összenézett. Vegita egy szót sem értett az egészből, Kawari viszont kezdte kapizsgálni a dolgot. Összeszorította a száját, hogy szinte beleremegett a nagy koncentrálásba, arcocskáján halálos elszántság tükröződött. Ha Khumónak megy, akkor neki is!  
\- Nem jó.  
Kawari csalódottan nyitotta ki a szemeit. A fiú könnyedén röppent elé és megállt, alig néhány centivel a föld fölött lebegve.  
\- Megmutatom - mondta, és a kezét nyújtotta. Kawari vonakodva fogadta el.  
Az hitte, Khumo felemeli, vagy ilyesmi, de nem ezt történt.  
Hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha áram csapna belé, és a következő pillanatban mintha ő lett volna Khumo helyében, farkasszemet nézett önmagával. Egyszerre volt izgalmas és egy kicsit ijesztő élmény, és közben könnyűnek érezte magát, mint egy tollpihe. Tudta, hogy lebeg a levegőben, de túlságosan természetes érzés volt - közel sem olyan varázslatos, mint az kívülről tűnt.  
Aztán hirtelen megint jött az az áramütés szerű érzés, és a világ helyreállt.  
Kawari felkapta a fejét, és még éppen látta, ahogy Khumo lecsukja a vak szemét.  
\- Most már menni fog - mondta. Kawari hálásan rávigyorgott.  
\- Vegitának is megmutatod?  
Khumo megrázta a fejét.  
\- De miért?  
\- Nem lehet.  
\- De miért?  
\- Túl kicsi. Rá jobban hatna a varázslat.  
\- Honnan tudod?  
\- Az ebédlőben is jobban hatott rá.  
Kawari lelki szemei előtt felrémlett a kisfiú tompa, üres tekintete, meg az a furcsa, robotszerű mozgás, ahogy a szájához emelte a roddont. Tényleg úgy tűnt akkor, mint aki nem egészen önmaga...  
\- De egy csomó nagyobb fiú...  
\- Van, akire mindig hat, és van, akire nem. Csak ha túl kicsi.  
\- Akkor ő nem is tud majd repülni?  
Khumo futólag Vegitára pillantott. A fiú nem szólt semmit, de morcos arckifejezéséből ítélve egyáltalán nem díjazta, hogy így ki akarják hagyni a dologból. Khumo aprót sóhajtott.  
\- Najó. Megmutatom. De csak egyszer.  
Vegita egy pillanatig még gyanakodva nézett rá, aztán helyeslően biccentett, és a kezét nyújtotta.  
Kawari izgatottan toporgott mellettük. Azt hitte, ez is valami látványos varázslat lesz, mint az étkezőben, de csalódnia kellett. Khumo nem csinált semmit, csak nézte Vegitát, ezúttal is csak a vak szemével, aztán elengedte a kezét.  
\- Érted már? - kérdezte. A gyerek bólintott, de még mindig nem tűnt túlságosan elégedettnek.  
\- Akkor próbáljátok megcsinálni.  
Kawarinak rögtön torkába ugrott a szíve az izgalomtól. Felemelte a fejét, és az égre nézett. Vajon milyen magasan lehet? Ha fel tudna repülni oda... Ellökte magát a földről, de azonnal érezte, hogy ez csak egy sima ugrásra sikeredett. Egyáltalán nem érezte olyan könnyűnek magát, mint az imént Khumo kezét fogva. Újra megpróbálta hát, aztán újra, és újra, egész belehergelve magát a dologba. Minden próbálkozásnál egyre élénkebben próbálta felidézni a lebegés érzését, annyira dühítette, hogy nem sikerül - és egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy ott is marad a levegőben.  
Tényleg olyan volt, mint amilyennek a látomásban tűnt.  
\- Khumo! Nézd!  
A fiú rámosolygott. Kawari izgatottan nézett le Vegitára, és látta, hogy egy icipicit ő is felemelkedett a földről. Egy pillanatig még ott lebegett, egy kissé talán jobban imbolyogva a kelleténél, aztán visszazuttyant a talpára.  
\- Ez hülyeség - jelentette ki haragosan. Kawarit is rögtön elfutotta a méreg.  
\- Nem hülyeség!  
\- De az!  
\- Nem! Csak túl kicsi vagy hozzá! - Vegita gyilkos pillantást vetett rá, de nem maradt ideje felelni, mert ebben a pillanatban egy túlságosan is ismerős hang hallatszott az ajtó felől.  
\- _Bocsásatok meg_ , hogy megzavarom a szánalmas kis műsorotokat, de úgy hallom, ti feleltek azért a mocsokért az ebédlőben.  
A három fiú egyszerre fordult hátra. Kabor állt a nyitott zsilipnél, ki tudja, mióta, és szemmel láthatólag remekül szórakozott.  
Szerencséje volt, az ebédszünet idején éppen felszabadult egy regenerációs kapszula a laborban, amire rögtön le is csapott. Mostanra tehát újra ép volt mindkét szeme, de nem mondhatni, hogy ettől kevésbé gyűlölködő pillantással méregette volna Vegitát.  
\- Befelé – mondta hidegen. A három gyerek összenézett.  
\- Befelé!  
Khumo és Kawari végül engedelmeskedtek, de Vegita nem mozdult. Volt valami Kabor arcában, amitől nagyon nem akaródzott a közelébe menni… A férfi azonban nem törődött vele.  
\- Helyes. Te maradsz is – közölte megvetően, aztán nem túl kedvesen betessékelte a két fiút az épületbe. A zsilip becsukódott mögöttük, és Vegita magára maradt.  
Egy percig még ott állt mozdulatlanul a két torony közé ékelődött épület tetején. A szél a fülébe süvöltött, egy pillanatra sem hagyta alább, és ő hirtelen furcsán kicsinek érezte magát. Fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdjen. Amióta az eszét tudta, soha életében nem volt még egyedül, leszámítva persze azt a néhány percet a személyzeti pihenőben, amíg Genari nem volt ott.  
Mért nem mehetett velük?  
Végül visszamászott a párkányra, lelógatta a lábát, és csak bámulta a semmit a talpa alatt. Vonzotta a mélység, és egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy Khumo tudta, mit beszél, amikor azt mondta, meghalna, ha leesik innen. Ki kéne próbálni…  
\- Hát itt vagy.  
Vegita oldalt kapta a fejét. Nappa közeledett felé a zsilip felől, teljes harci díszben, fürkésszel a fülén, még a vállpántja is rajta volt. Szemmel láthatólag küldetésre indult. - Kabor nem bántott?  
Vegita megrázta a fejét, és a szakadék felé bökött.  
\- Vigyél le oda!  
Nappa meglepetten pislogott rá.  
\- Hova?  
\- Oda le!  
\- Minek akarsz te lemenni oda?  
\- Megnézni.  
\- Nincs ott semmi.  
\- Csak vigyél le!  
Nappa még mindig gyanakodva méregette magának, de mikor a kisfiú hirtelen felpattant, milliméterekre egyensúlyozva a meredély széléről, úgy döntött, jobb, ha nem kíséri a sorsot. Egy herceg már odaveszett Ramatu személyében, mert túl sokat téblábolt a magasban, nincs szükség még egy balesetre…  
Meg hát odalent aztán végképp nem tehet kárt semmiben, nem igaz?  
Egy bosszús sóhaj kíséretében a karjára ültette Vegitát, ahogy a kisgyerekekkel szokás, átszökkent a mellvéden, és minden további akadékoskodás nélkül leröppent vele a fal mellett a földre.  
Jó hatszáz métert ereszkedtek, a félhomály egyre sűrűsödött körülöttük. A levegő is fülledt lett, mert az épületek lefogták a mindig fújó szelet, és érezhetően melegebb is volt idelent. Ahogy aztán végre földet értek, Nappa letette Vegitát, és kedvetlenül mérte végig.  
\- Remélem, elégedett vagy.  
A fiú nem felelt, csak megfordult a tengelye körül, és alaposan körbenézett. A sejtelmes félhomályban is látta, hogy tényleg nincs itt semmi, csak kosz és törmelék. A porladó beton csikorgott a talpa alatt, innen-onnan rozsdás fémrudak és acéllapok meredeztek felé, és a sarkokban sűrűsödő sötétség sem igen rejthetett mást.  
\- Tudtam, hogy tudsz ám repülni – mondta hirtelen. Nappa felnevetett.  
\- Igazán?  
A kisfiú válaszra se méltatta. Felemelte a fejét. Odafent az aranysárga ég egy aprócska szelete látszott csak. Innen lentről úgy tűnt, mintha valami verembe estek volna, és a föléjük tornyosuló épületek össze akarnának zárulni fölöttük.  
\- Én nem tudok.  
\- Hm?  
\- Repülni.  
\- Majd fogsz – dünnyögte Nappa unottan. - Na ide figyelj... Mondom ide rám!  
Vegita végre felé fordult. Nappa valahogy még nagyobbnak tűnt most az árnyékok közt, szinte már ijesztőnek. Kinyújtotta a karját, hogy majdnem elérte a fiút.  
\- Üsd meg.  
Vegita összeráncolta a szemöldökét.  
\- Minek?  
\- Mert azt mondtam – vigyorgott a saiyan. Vegita kedvetlenül engedelmeskedett, és Nappa öklébe bokszolt.  
\- Még egyszer.  
\- De minek?  
\- Mert meg kell erősödnöd.  
\- De Khumo azt mondta, erő…  
Nappa olyan erővel sújtott az arcába, hogy hanyatt esett.  
\- Te? Erős?! – mondta nevetve, és véletlenül sem segítette volna fel a fiút a földről. – Na üss meg!  
Vegitának most már nem kellett kétszer mondani. Villogó szemekkel pattant fel, és letörölte a vért a szája széléről, de nem szólt semmit. Tett egy lépést előre, aztán hirtelen, teljes erejéből Nappa felé ütött, de az szemmel láthatólag meg se érezte - hagyta, hogy a fiú kedvére öklözze a tenyerét, míg ki nem fullad.  
Az igazat megvallva kezdte élvezni a dolgot. Eredetileg úgy tervezte, hogy Kabor nemtetszése ellenére is külön edzőterembe viszi Vegitát, hogy gyorsan felmérhesse az erejét, mielőtt még kezdetét veszi a saját küldetése, de végül is ez a hely is megteszi. Elhagyatottnak elég elhagyatott – mit is keresne idelent bárki, mikor az összes használatban lévő helyiség vagy harminc emelettel magasabban van -, Vegita pedig nyilvánvalóan nem jelent még veszélyt a környezetére. Semmi szükség a speciális termek unalmára…  
Vegita egyszer csak hátralépett, és lihegve, de még mindig villogó szemekkel nézett fel rá. Nappa teli szájjal rávigyorgott.  
\- Máris végeztél? – kérdezte gúnyosan, de a fiú csak dühösen elfordította a fejét.  
\- Mit vártál? Te felnőtt vagy!  
\- Az nem jelent semmit – felelte Nappa már majdnem barátságosan. Vegita nem felelt.  
\- Nézz rám.  
A gyerek sértődötten megszívta az orrát. Nappa inkább nem erőltette a dolgot. Lehuppant a földre a fal tövében, és vidáman sandított a fiúra.  
\- Nem használtál kít.  
Vegita vállat vont.  
\- Miért nem?  
\- Khumo mondta. Meg Genari.  
\- Fogalmuk sincs azoknak semmiről! – felelte a saiyan vidáman. Vegita gyanakodva pillantott rá. Nem tudta eldönteni, a férfi komolyan beszél, vagy még mindig gúnyolódik. Nappa türelmesen folytatta.  
\- Kétféle saiyan van. Az egyik nagy és erős, mint én. A másik olyan, mint te, kicsi és gyors, és mindig használ kít.  
\- Tényleg?  
Vegita már inkább tűnt kíváncsinak, mint sértődöttnek. Nappa elégedetten bólintott.  
\- Minél hamarabb megtanulod rendesen használni a kídet, annál hamarabb végezhetsz Kaborral.  
\- De…  
\- Egy életen át gyűlölni fog téged, amiért megaláztad, úgyhogy mindketten jobban jártok, ha gyorsan megölöd. – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, aztán hozzátette. - Genarit viszont tényleg kerüld el.  
Vegita bólintott, hogy érti.  
\- Nappa.  
\- Hm?  
\- Mindenkit meg kell ölnünk, akit bántunk?  
\- Többnyire. A saiyanokkal néha tehetsz kivételt.  
\- Mint Genari?  
\- Mint Genari.  
\- De miért kell mindig megölnünk őket?  
\- Mert saiyanok vagyunk! A legerősebbek az egész univerzumban! – felelte Nappa büszkén. Vegita elgondolkozott egyen egy percre.  
\- És ha mindenkit megöltünk, akkor nem fogunk többet harcolni? - kérdezte végül. Nappa harsányan felkacagott.  
\- Attól ne félj! Mindig lesznek bolondok, akik szembeszállnak velünk.  
\- De akkor hogy lehetünk mi a legerősebbek?  
Nappa arcáról menten leolvadt a mosoly, és megzavarodva vakarta meg a tarkóját. A kisfiú várakozva nézett rá.  
\- Fene beléd kölyök… Előbb tanulj meg tisztességesen harcolni, aztán kérdezz!  
Vegita arcán látott, hogy nem túlságosan elégedett a válasszal, de Nappa már nem törődött vele.  
\- Na gyere. Mutasd a képed.  
Vegita engedelmesen közelebb lépett. Már nem vérzett a szája, de csúnyán felrepedt, és mostanra kezdett bedagadni.  
Lehet, hogy egy kicsit túlságosan is erős ütés volt, gondolta Nappa. De hát honnan kellett volna tudnia…?  
\- Nem sokat verekedtél eddig, mi? – dünnyögte kedvetlenül. Vegita megrázta a fejét.  
Ez nem lesz így jó, állapította meg Nappa. Hallott már róla, hogy Kawari túlságosan is komolyan veszi a „tartsd szemmel" parancsot, és állandóan a fiú helyett verekszik, ami a jelek szerint Vegitának egy cseppet sem válik hasznára. Persze, ha nem tenné, akkor még rosszabb dolog is kisülhetne egy összetűzésből…  
Ki kell erre találnia valamit!  
\- Tudod, hogy kell kivédeni egy ütést, ugye?  
\- Odébb megyek.  
\- És ha nem tudsz?  
Vegita szó nélkül keresztbe rakta a két karját az arca előtt, ahogy Kawaritól látta mindig.  
\- Majdnem. Fordítva.  
\- Mi?  
\- Jobbkezes vagy. A jobb karod legyen elöl, hogy ha ütni akarsz, ne akadályozza a bal.  
Vegita engedelmesen megcserélte a kezeit. Nappa elégedetten bólintott.  
Ha nem is harcolt valami sokat eddig, legalább a többiek technikáit átvette. Az is valami…  
Ebben a pillanatban a fürkész pittyent egyet a fülén, jelezve, hogy vonalba került, és kisvártatva Genari hangját hallotta.  
- _Itt a király. Gyere a kifutóra. A kölyköt is hozd._  
\- Mi? Miért, mi... Genari? A fenébe, _Genari!_ \- De már késő volt, Genari kiszállt a vonalból.  
Nappa dühödten a falba vágta az öklét maga mellett, hogy csak úgy visszhangzott. Mi a francot akar ez jelenteni? Anzar mindeddig gondosan kerülte a fiát, mi ütött belé hirtelen? Valaminek történnie kellett…  
\- Gyere – állt fel, rá se pillantva a fiúra.  
\- Hova?  
\- Apád látni akar.  
Vegita döbbenten meredt rá.  
\- Nem te vagy az apám?  
Nappa legalább olyan ostoba képpel bámult vissza rá.  
\- Honnan a francból szedted ezt?  
\- Kawari mondta.  
\- Az a kis fattyú! – sziszegte Nappa hirtelen támadt dühvel a hangában. – Kitekerem a nyakát!  
Vegita mondani akart valamit, de mielőtt még megszólalhatott volna, Nappa a derekánál fogva felkapta, és máris a kifutó felé száguldott vele, pillanatok alatt elhagyva az ismerős toronyházakat. Egy perc múlva már a város másik végében voltak, a hatalmas leszállópálya szélén.  
Körülbelül három mérföld hosszú, szögletes placc volt, üres, és végtelenül lehangoló a maga kipusztultságában. Csak néhány elszórt, szögletes bódé árválkodott a baloldalt elhelyezkedő központi épület közelében, talán liftházak voltak.  
Egyetlen szövetségi űrhajó parkolt a kifutón. Vagy tíz saiyan állt az árnyékában, köztük Genari is.  
\- Hogy az a... - sziszegte Nappa dühösen, és a földre engedte a fiút, alig tizenöt méterre a többiektől.  
\- Nem szólsz, nem kérdezel, meg se nyikkansz. Megértetted? - mondta halkan.  
\- De mié..  
\- Mondom nem kérdezel!  
Vegita idegesen az ajkába harapott. Nappa nagyon szigorúan nézett rá.  
\- Egy hangot ne halljak! Ha a király kérdez, csak akkor válaszolsz. És ki ne ejtsd előtte Freeza nevét, ha jót akarsz magadnak. Világos?  
Vegita gyorsan bólintott. Nem volt ismeretlen előtte a név, gyakran felbukkant a felnőttek beszélgetései és fenyegetései közt, és már Vegita is tudta, hogy Freeza, bár nem saiyan, mégis ő irányítja a küldetéseket, és mindenki szerint nagyon erős.  
\- Indíts! - Nappa nem túl barátságosan előre taszította, hogy majdnem orra bukott, de szerencsésen visszanyerte az egyensúlyát. Persze, így is futnia kellett, hogy lépést tarthasson a férfival, de pillanatnyilag még ez sem zavarta. A világ minden kincséért el nem maradt volna most Nappa mellől.  
\- Navégre! - csattant fel a király, mikor észrevette őket. Türelmetlennek tűnt, és valahogy idegesnek is egyszerre, de sötét szemében leplezetlen harag tombolt.  
\- Felség... - kezdte volna Nappa de a király egy pillantással elhallgattatta.  
\- Mától kezdve kapitány vagy - jelentette ki minden teketória nélkül. - Te felelsz a fiamért, egy pillanatra el nem mozdulsz mellőle! Megértetted?  
Nappa pislogni se mert. Ismerte már ezt a hangsúlyt, és pontosan tudta, hogy a király valójában nem vár választ. Anzar tekintete most Vegitára rebbent.  
\- Te meg velem jössz - mondta, azzal sarkon fordult, és megindult az irányítóközpont felé. Vörös köpenye csattogva táncolt mögötte a haragos szélben. Vegita pislogás nélkül bámult utána.  
Nem mondhatni, hogy megijedt volna, de volt valami vészjósló az egészben. A magányos űrhajó nyomasztó árnyéka, ami úgy telepedett rájuk, mint valami fekete felhő, a feszült némaságba burkolózó saiyanok a háta mögött, akik lopva méregették őt, mint a vadász a prédáját... Arra eszmélt, hogy Nappa megint nagyot taszít rajta, és olyan csúnyán néz rá, mint még soha. Bizonytalanul hátrasandított a válla fölött, és a tekintete Genariéval találkozott. A férfi alig észrevehetően bólintott.  
Vegita egy kissé megnyugodva zárkózott fel Nappa mellé. Most sem volt könnyebb tartani vele a lépést, de legalább volt, ami lefoglalja.  
\- Ő az apám? - kérdezte.  
\- Igen.  
A kisfiú alaposan végigmérte az előtte haladó királyt, de nem sokat látott belőle a köpeny miatt.  
\- Nem is látszik olyan erősnek, mint te - állapította meg lekicsinylően. Nappa ijedten kapott a levegő után, de úgy tűnt, a király nem hallotta meg a megjegyzést.  
\- Ilyet nem mondhatsz még egyszer! - sziszegte halkan. - És ne higgy a látszatnak. Az apád sokkal erősebb nálam!  
\- És Genarinál?  
\- Bárkinél ezen a világon!  
\- Még Freezánál is?  
\- Hát persze!  
\- Akkor miért ő parancsol nekünk?  
\- Nem parancsol nekünk! - horkant fel Nappa dühösen. - Az apád pusztán üzleti megfontolásból működik együtt vele.  
\- Mi az, hogy üzleti megfontolásból?  
\- Pénzért.  
\- De Kawari azt mondta, abból nekünk nagyon sok van.  
\- A pénzből sosem elég. Ezt jól jegyezd meg, hercegem.  
\- Mi az a herceg?  
\- Te - felelte Nappa egyszerűen. A kisfiú nem szólt többet.  
Átvágtak a központig tartó ötven méteres szakaszon, és beléptek az épületbe. Alighogy a zsilip bezárult mögöttük, és hármasban maradtak, Nappa megszólalt.  
\- Felség... Mi történt?  
\- Az az átkozott gyík mindent tud! Végig csak játszott velem! - sziszegte a király gyűlölködve, és szúrós pillantást vetett Nappára a válla felett. - Egyetlen pillanatra sem hagyhatod magára Vegitát!  
\- Igen, fe...  
\- Nem érdekel, hogyan, de tartsd életben! Nem engedhetünk meg magunknak még egy Ramatut!  
\- Igen.  
Egy időre csend lett, csak a lépteik dübörgése hallatszott a folyosón.  
\- Tudom, hogy nem te voltál, Nappa.  
\- Mi...?  
\- Valaki szólt neki Vegitáról.  
Nappa arcából kifutott a vér.  
\- É-én nem...  
\- Tudom. Derítsd ki, hogy ki tette.  
\- I-igenis.  
Áruló...?  
\- Nappa.  
\- Igen?  
\- Kint várd meg.  
Nappa meghökkenten torpant meg. Észre sem vette, hogy máris a kísérleti labornál járnak. Egyetlen kanyar választotta el őket a főzsiliptől, azon túlra csak a királynak volt bejárása, és annak, akinek ő maga engedélyt ad. Nappa soha nem volt köztük, és most is tudta, mi a dolga. A falnak vetette a hátát, és fáradtan lehunyta a szemét. Érezte, hogy Vegita némán szuggerálja őt a tekintetével, de hiába. Semmilyen könyörgés nem tudta volna rávenni, hogy megszegje a parancsot.  
Ha itt kell megvárnia a fiút, akkor itt várja meg. Anzar tudja, mit csinál. Mindig is tudta, most is tudja...  
Remélhetőleg.


	8. Enemies 1

_You started something that you just couldn't stop,_

 _You turned the ones that you love into the angriest mob._

 _And their one last wish is that you pay for it!_

 _And there's no way you're getting out of this!_

 _Who do you think you are?_

 _Tearing us all apart?_

 _You got the world on it's knees,_

 _You're taking all that you please,_

 _You want more, you want more,_

 _But you'll get nothing from me!_

 _You're like the burden we bear,_

 _You're all the hate that we share,_

 _You want more, you want more,_

 _But you'll get nothing from me,_

 _But enemies!_

 _/Shinedown - Enemies/_

* * *

A labor volt a legnagyobb terem, ahol Vegita addigi élete során valaha is járt. A lámpák éles fényében minden vakítóan fehér volt és kínosan tiszta, a falak mentén pultok és szekrények sorakoztak, a távolabbi sarokban egy hatalmas fagyasztó állt a belső terembe vezető biztonsági zsilip mellett. A helyiség közepén egy acélból készült fiókos asztal, két oldalán két, leginkább fogorvosi székre hasonlító vizsgálóágy kapott helyet.

Egyetlen enkin állt a szemközti pultnál, és épp nagyban matatott valamit, de a zsilip hangjára megfordult, és meglepetten nézett a királyra, aztán Vegitára. Aztán megint a királyra.

\- Hát mégis...?

\- Csak tedd a dolgod! - morogta Anzar mérgesen, azzal maga alá húzott egy széket, és félig a támlára támaszkodva leült rá. Az enkin bólintott.

Nem olyan volt, mint a többi. A bőre porcelánfehér volt, nem sárgászöld, a szeme pedig halványkék, szinte áttetsző, és egy jó fejjel magasabb is volt a társainál. Ő volt Kétszázkilences.  
Magához intette Vegitát, és felültette a baloldali székre. Aztán egy kézi szkennert a szíve fölé tartva megmérte a pulzusát, a testhőmérsékletét, légzésszámát, és még ki tudja, mit. Szemmel láthatólag elégedett is volt az eredménnyel, mert egyszer csak azt mondta.

\- Minden rendben vele.

A király egy cseppet sem tűnt boldognak ettől.

\- Túl kicsi és vékony.

\- Te kérted ilyenre...

\- Egy saiyant kértem, aki végez Freezával!

\- Nem könnyű olyan testet alkotni, ami elbír az ehhez szükséges kível - felelte az enkin élesen. - Minél kisebb marad, annál koncentráltabb lesz az ereje. Ez az egyetlen lehetséges megoldás... Nyisd ki a szád - mondta hirtelen Vegitának. A gyerek szó nélkül engedelmeskedett. Nem sokat értett a hallottakból, de azt tudta, hogy határozottan nem akarja megölni Freezát. Akkor honnan lesz pénzük, ami Nappa szerint olyan rettentő fontos...?

\- Rendben, becsukhatod. Nem látok semmi szokatlant, a fogai is teljesen kifejlődtek. Nem nő lassabban, mint az egészséges.

\- Kell egy másik gyerek!

Az enkin az asztalra tette a szkennert, és nagyon szúrósan nézett a királyra.

\- Mégis, meddig akarod ezt csinálni?

\- Amíg nem sikerül!

\- De Vegita is töké...

\- Freeza tud róla.

Kétszázkilences hallgatott egy pillanatig.

\- Értem - mondta végül. - Az idei embriók már a lombikokban vannak, de a következő évi programba még bevehetem.

\- Most kell.

\- Ahhoz már késő. Lehetetlen lenne titokban tartani.

A király kedvetlenül elhúzta a száját.

\- Legyen! Akkor jövőre.

Az enkin bólintott.

\- Vegita is donor lehetne.

Anzar megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem. Túlságosan hasonlít rám.

Kétszázkilences vállat vont, és az egyik szekrényhez sétált.

\- Ezt legközelebb kiküszöbölhetjük. De sokat egyszerűsítene a dolgon, ha használhatnám a fiút.

\- A klónok sosem váltak be - ráncolta a szemöldökét a király.

Ez igaz volt.

Ami azt illeti, enkinek ide vagy oda, a legkisebb génmanipuláció is komoly problémákat okozott a saiyanoknak. Kétszázkilences mérhetetlenül büszke volt magára, amiért az első sikeres kísérletek az ő nevéhez, pontosabban számához fűződtek, ez azonban korántsem jelentette, hogy Vegita esetében is használhatta volna az eredményeit - már az is komoly kihívásnak bizonyult, hogy káros mellékhatások nélkül hatástalanítsa a Kaara erőszakos természetéért felelős géneket.

\- Én sem a klónokról beszélek - mondta nyugodtan. - De jelentősen csökken a hibaszázalék, ahogy a ráfordított idő is, ha nem kell mindent elölről kezdeni.

\- Előbb ellenőrizd!  
\- Természetesen - bólintott az enkin, és kivett az egyik fiókból egy injekciós tűt és két kisebb műanyag fiolát, aztán újra Vegitához lépett. - Nyújtsd ki a kezed. Egy apró szúrást fogsz érezni.

A kisfiú nem felelt, csak csöndben nézte, ahogy az enkin a vénájába böki a tűt. Megrezzent, inkább csak reflexből, mint a fájdalomtól, de Kétszázkilences biztos kézzel tartotta a karját.

Egy perc alatt meg is töltötte a hengereket vérrel. Megrázta őket egy kicsit, hogy a kupakból szivárgó alvadásgátló jól elkeveredjen, és az asztalon álló mikroszkóphoz lépett. Tudta, hogy így sincs sok ideje - a saiyanok vére nagyon gyorsan megalvad, ez is egyfajta képesség, aminek nagy hasznát veszik ugyan a harcmezőn, de valóságos átok a laborban.

Egy Petri-csészébe löttyintett egy keveset a vérből, és az objektív alá dugta. Egy kicsit állított a felbontáson, aztán alaposan megvizsgálta a mintát. Semmit sem látott, ami gyanakvásra adott volna okot, Vegita szemmel láthatólag makkegészséges volt, ahogy az minden saiyantól elvárható.

\- Van néhány teszt, ami időbe fog telni, míg elkészül, de egy elsődleges szakvéleményt tudok adni, ha van még pár perced.

A király nem felelt. Kétszázkilences ebből is értett.

A következő negyed órában néma csend ülte meg a labort. Vegita türelmesen ücsörgött az ágy szélén, és figyelte, ahogy az enkin újabb és újabb üvegcséket vesz elő, és tartalmukat a mikroszkóp alatti tálkába csepegteti. Néha aztán sercegés volt a válasz, sőt, egyszer egészen határozottan füstölni kezdett az a valami a csészében, de a legtöbbször nem történt semmi. Aztán Kétszázkilences egyszer csak felegyenesedett, és gyíkszerű arcán mintha feszültség árnyéka suhant volna át.

\- Úgy tűnik, gondjai lesznek az oozaruval - mondta, és megpöckölte a csésze alját a kezében tartott vékony, ceruzaszerű kis rúddal. - Elég rosszul reagál a bioelektromos impulzusokra. Túl gyors a sejtosztódás.

\- Túléli - felelte a király hidegen. Kétszázkilences nem állhatta meg, hogy el ne fintorodjon. A maga módján lenyűgözték a saiyanok, a biológia, az evolúció csodájának tekintette őket, de a mérhetetlenül sivár lelkivilágukkal soha nem tudott mit kezdeni.

Újabb folyadékkal telt üvegcsét vett elő az alsó fiókból. Áttetsző volt, mint a víz, és alig sűrűbb annál. Ha a sejtése beigazolódik, akkor a pozirin helyrebillenti a sejtek stabilitását, és Vegita teste nem fog szétrobbanni az első átalakuláskor.

Gyakorlott mozdulattal kicserélte a vizsgált vérmintát egy még beszennyezetlenre, aztán újra a mikroszkóp fölé görnyedt, és egy tű segítségével a csészébe cseppentette a pozirint. Várt egy kicsit, de hiába, jó néhány másodpercbe beletelt, mire a minta életre kelt.

Az enkin szeme összeszűkült. A sejtek sokkal lassabban reagáltak, mint várta. Ebből még baj lehet...

\- Érzékenyebb a pozirinra, mint kéne.

A király lassan bólintott, mintha bizony számított volna erre.

\- Tudsz vele kezdeni valamit?

Kétszázkilences elgondolkozva egyenesedett fel.

\- Meg lehet próbálni. Elég kockázatos eljárás, de van esély rá, hogy ha magas koncentrációjú TPD-t juttatunk a véráramba, az segíti az endocitózist... A pozirin beépülését a sejtekbe - tette hozzá gyorsan, mert a király nem szerette, ha nem érti, amit hall.

\- Akkor csináld.

Kétszázkilences fején átfutott a gondolat, hogy talán nem eléggé hangsúlyozta ki a "kockázatos" szót, de végül úgy döntött, nem ismétli meg. Anzar szemmel láthatólag nem volt jó kedvében, és egyébként sem különösebben az a féltő apa típus. Nyilván nem visszakozna a hatvan százalékos sikerráta hallatán...

A szemközti szekrényhez lépett, matatott valamit a pulton, aztán egy újabb injekciós tűvel a kezében tért vissza.

\- Ez elképelhető, hogy fájni fog - mondta Vegitának, de az most sem felelt, csak némán figyelte, ahogy az enkin a karjába döfi a tűt.

\- Nem is fáj! - mondta egy kicsit meglepetten, és kivételesen nem hazudott. Aztán néhány pillanat múlva úgy érezte, minta fejbe vágták volna, elsötétült előtte a világ, és eldőlt, mint a zsák. Készázkilences ösztönösen kapott utána, és szinte gyengéden fektette a vizsgálóágyra.

Ennyit erről, az a hatvan százalék jó, ha ötven...

Tudta, hiszen elég régóta tanulmányozta már őket, hogy a saiyanok kíje a vér útját követve kering a szervezetükben, és mint ilyen, képes teljes mértékben át is venni annak szerepét. Ez volt az oka, hogy olyan képtelenül erős az immunrendszerük. És éppen ezért komoly esély volt rá, hogy a kisfiú szervezete már a TPD-t is idegen anyagként kezeli, akkor pedig a pozirin biztosan megöli. Ezt még Kétszázkilences sem tudta kivédeni, ahogy letesztelni sem, hiszen a kí csak élő szervezetben van jelen, vérmintákban nem. Az ájulás sem jelentett sok jót - de legalább Vegita tényleg nem érzi majd a fájdalmat. Az is valami... Nem túl kellemes érzés, ha szinte lángra lobbannak az ember sejtjei.

Óvatosan a királyra pillantott. Az csak csöndben nézte a fiát, sötéten, szinte utálattal, mintha bizony rá haragudna.

\- Meddig marad így?

\- Nem tudom – felelte az enkin minden különösebb aggodalom nélkül. - Egy-két órát biztosan.

\- Értesíts, ha meghalna - felelte Anzar, és felállt. A szék fájdalmasan megnyikordult a súlya alatt.

\- Természetesen.

Kétszázilences szemmel követte a távozó királyt, és még hallotta, ahogy odaveti az odakint türelmesen várakozó Nappának, hogy maradjon a helyén, aztán a zsilip becsukódott, újra kizárva a külvilágot. Kétszázkilences akkor megfordult, és szánakozva mérte végig az ágyon mozdulatlanul heverő kisfiút. Egy kicsit máris bánta, hogy úgy elkapkodta a dolgot a TPD-vel, de hát az ilyesmikben nem ő döntött. Már az is merész lépésnek bizonyult, hogy titokban megtagadta a király parancsát, és nem tette allergiássá Vegitát. Anzar ugyanis ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy legyen sebezhető pontja, amiről nem tud, és Kétszázkilencesnek nem kellett sokat törnie a fejét, hogy rájöjjön, miért. Ha a király terve sikerül, és Vegita végez Freezával, nem lesz többé szükség rá - de ugyan ki győzhetné le őt erővel...?  
Vegita legnagyobb szerencséjére azonban Freezának ilyen téren nem voltak fenntartásai. Rendszeresen és szemléletesen kinyilvánította, hogy semmiféle gyengeséget nem tűr el a katonáitól, akár tehetnek róla, akár nem, és Kétszázkilences félt tőle annyira, hogy meg se próbáljon ellenszegülni neki.

Visszasétált a vizsgálóasztalhoz, és óvatosan megrázta a fiú vállát.

\- Vegita - mondta halkan, de nem kapott választ. A gyerek csak egyenletesen szuszogott a kemény párnán. Az enkin úgy döntött, nem vár tovább. Lesz, ami lesz...

Fogta a pozirint, gondosan kimérte a legkisebb adagot, és a kisfiú karjába fecskendezte. Várt néhány másodpercet, de Vegita meg se rezdült. Kétszázkilences egy kicsit megkönnyebbült ettől. Aztán hirtelen elfogta a szomorúság.

\- Nem vagy valami szerencsés kölyök, hallod-e... - dünnyögte halkan, és Anzar szavaira gondolt.

Tényleg arra számított, hogy a fiú meghal? Bizonyára. Talán tényleg mindegy is neki, hiszen jövőre úgyis kap egy újat. Aprót sóhajtott, és könnyedén végigsimított Vegita karján, ott, ahol a szúrások is érték.

\- Bárcsak apád Freezáról is ilyen könnyen lemondana, mint rólad... 

* * *

\- Zarbon!

\- Igen, Mester?

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy Vegeta nem tudhatott a kis kirándulásodról?

Zarbon értetlenül nézett Freezára.

\- Ramatu.

\- Ohh… Efelől nyugodt lehet, Mester.

Freeza hallgatott még egy pillanatig.

\- Rendben - mondta végül, de egyáltalán nem úgy hangzott, mintha bármi is rendben volna. Zarbon szeme összeszűkült.

\- Nyugtalanítja valami, Mester?

Freeza nem felelt, és ebből Zarbon is értett. Nem kérdezett tovább, csak tisztelettudóan hátrált egy lépést, hogy ne zavarja Freezát.

Kilenc éves kora óta állt a szolgálatában, volt hát ideje kiismerni őt. Az utóbbi években Freeza mindenhová magával cipelte, lényegében egyetlen önálló küldetést sem kapott, és Zarbon nem tudta eldönteni, szerencsésnek tekintheti-e magát emiatt, vagy inkább szerencsétlennek? Tudta, hogy Freeza kedveli őt a maga módján, de éppen ezért túl könnyű lett volna csalódást okozni neki. Az pedig kétség kívül végzetes következményekkel járt volna... Ezt nem engedhette meg magának. Nem most, mikor végre ilyen közel került a céljához!

Zarbon kilenc éves kora óta dédelgette az álmát, hogy egyszer majd bosszút áll Freezán azért, amit a szülőbolygójával, a Yanbonnal tett. Eladta, egyszerűen csak eladta, anélkül, hogy a yanboniták egyáltalán tudtak volna róla. Most már persze világos volt előtte, hogy a birodalomban mindig is ez volt a bevett gyakorlat. Egy megrendelő, többnyire egy lakhatatlanságig kizsákmányolt bolygó népe megegyezett Freezával, hogy egy bizonyos összegért megvásárol egy másik bolygót, Freeza pedig megtisztította nekik. Így történt, hogy egy szép napon egyszer csak elsötétült a Yanbon ege a milliónyi katonai űrkapszulától, és másnap estére jóformán minden őslakos halott volt. Zarbon csak azért élte túl a mészárlást, mert a kétségbeesett uralkodó őt, a legidősebb fiát ajánlotta fel túszként, remélve, hogy ezzel véget vet az öldöklésnek. Freeza persze végig sem hallgatta az üzenetét, de Zarbont azért megtartotta magának.

Ennek már tizenöt éve, és Zarbon azóta számtalanszor végignézte, ahogy újabb és újabb népek jutnak a yanboniták sorsára. Ez csak tovább fűtötte a bosszúvágyát, és mindent elkövetett, hogy Freeza közvetlen környezetébe juthasson, a végkimerülésig hajszolta magát a harctéren - de hiába. Freeza csak akkor fogadta végre a kegyeibe, amikor sikerrel teljesítette a parancsát, és kivégezte Ramatut.

Zarbon tudta, hogy ez több volt, mint egyszerű próba. Észrevétlenül eljutni a Vegetára, és végezni a körülrajongott herceggel a saiyanok orra előtt, aztán ép bőrrel megúszni... Ez olyasvalami volt, amire nem képes akárki. Ugyanakkor nem is lett volna sok értelme egy közkatonánál fontosabb személyre bízni a dolgot. Freeza nem keveredhetett bele, még ha le is bukik az illető - nem derülhetett ki, hogy az ő parancsára történt minden. Nem akart olajat önteni a tűzre. Vegeta király már így is kellemetlenül sokat akadékoskodott, és Freeza csak azért tűrte el a pimaszságát, mert csillagászati összegeket spórolt vele a hadsereg.

Zarbon tehát tudta, amit a király nem. Ramatunak nem pusztán azért kellett meghalnia, mert túlságosan erős volt, hanem hogy ő, Zarbon is tanúbizonyságot tehessen a rátermettségéről. Freeza két legyet ütött egy csapásra, és Zarbon is tökéletesen elégedett lehetett a kialakult helyzettel. Egyik napról a másikra szabad bejárása lett Freezához, még az italát is ő szolgálta fel, ha Dodoria vagy Dagor nem volt a közelben - számtalanszor alkalma nyílt rá, hogy megmérgezze, vagy hátulról támadjon rá.

Két év alatt egyetlen egyszer sem próbálta meg.

Zarbon magának sem tudta volna megmagyarázni, mi ütött belé hirtelen. Nem arról volt szó, hogy félt volna a következményektől, a kialakult káosztól, vagy hogy ne tudott volna elmenekülni, egyszerűen csak nem tette meg. Hirtelen túlságosan távolinak tűnt a gondolat, hogy Freeza helye megüresedik, és Zarbonnak nem volt terve a jövőre nézve. A Yanbon már nem volt az otthona többé, még ha egymaga is irtotta volna ki a betolakodókat, akkor sem kapta volna vissza az életét, tudta jól. Freeza helyére sem vágyott - túl közelről látta, mennyi gonddal jár egy birodalom vezetése, és nem akart rettegni sem, hogy mikor szúrják hátba a folyosón. Nem tudta, mihez kezdene, a jövő kusza volt előtte, homályos és bizonytalan.

Freeza viszont ott volt, szilárdan, kézzel foghatóan. Jelenléte súlyos árnyéka ott lebegett az űrhajó legénysége fölött, ott bujkált minden kiejtett szó mögött, minden gondolat mélyén. De ott volt a távoli bolygókon szolgálatot teljesítő katonák titkos félelmeiben is. Ő volt, aki talpra állította a sebesültet, visszafordította a szökevényt, ő késztette megadásra a hősöket és az ő neve intette csendre a neveletlen gyereket az anyja karjában. Freeza volt az egyetlen erő, a világban uralkodó káosz és rend egyszerre, és bár Zarbon nem tudta volna szavakba önteni ezt, képtelen volt elképzelni a világot nélküle.

Most ott állt, és csöndben nézte Freezát, ahogy az italát kortyolgatja a lebegő székében, lelógó farka a földet söpri a háta mögött. Jól ismerte már ezt, mikor Freeza a gondolataiba mélyedve, arcán méla megvetéssel bámul a semmibe. Úgy tűnt, mint aki nincs egészen jelen, de Zarbon már tudta, hogy ilyenkor a legélesebbek az érzékei. Egy cseppet sem feledkezik meg a külvilágról.

\- Az az ostoba majom azt hitte, átverhet.

Zarbon szája széle mosolyra rándult a Freeza hangjából érződő gúny hallatán.

\- Bizonyára megint alábecsülte önt, Mester.

\- Ismerhetne már.

Zarbon tudta, hogy nincs értelme válaszolni. Freeza rendszeresen ide lyukadt ki, mintha sértené, hogy Vegeta király nem fordít elég figyelmet a személyére.

\- Mit gondolsz, Zarbon?

\- Mester...?

\- Mi késztethet egy majmot arra, hogy újra és újra megpróbáljon átverni?

\- Csak egy majom, nem..

\- Az a hír járja róluk, hogy gyorsan tanulnak.

Freeza mosolygott, de még mindig nem nézett Zarbonra, csak bámult ki az űrhajó hatalmas ablakán. Mindig itt tartózkodott, a vezérlő feletti üres, kör alakú teremben, ahonnan láthatta a csillagokat.

\- Elismerem, most meglepett. Felrobbantani azokat az ártatlan gyermekeket egyetlen fiúért... - Zarbon nem tudta nem észrevenni a hangjában csengő elégedettséget. Freeza vidáman pillantott rá.

\- Mondd meg nekem, Zarbon.

\- Mit, Mester?

\- Ha háborúra készülsz, mi vihetne rá, hogy megölesd a leendő katonáid legjobbjait, csak hogy egyet életben tarts?

\- Bizonyára az az egy különleges.

\- Nem az.

\- Ez esetben nem tudom a választ.

\- Pedig egyszerű.

Freeza megint a csillagok felé fordult, és a maradék italt is kihörpintette a poharából.

\- Nem tud számolni.

Zarbon pislogott néhányat. Amennyire tudta, Vegeta király tökéletesen tisztában volt a számokkal. Ezért is volt ő a király. Freeza évődve folytatta.

\- Képtelen számolni a következményekkel. Olyan könnyen elvéti a lépést... mindent azonnal akar. - Ujjaival finoman dobolni kezdett a pohár oldalán, aztán hirtelen Zarbon felé nyújtotta. A férfi engedelmesen újra teletöltötte a kezében tartott kancsóból.

\- A saiyanok ilyenek, Mester. Megbízhatatlanok és ostobák.

\- Valóban.

Freeza élvezettel beleszagolt a poharába. Nem igazán bor volt, de valami hasonló, fűszeres illatára rögtön összefutott a nyál a szájában.

\- Valóban - ismételte elgondolkozva. - De annak idején Anzar okosabbnak tűnt ennél.

\- Ezért választotta őt, ha nem tévedek.

\- Pontosan. Volt benne valami... megkapó. Már akkor is ilyen szenvedélyes volt, csupa tűz... Kedveltem érte.

\- Bizonyá...

\- Küldd be Dodoriát.

\- Igen Mester.

Zarbon arcán nem látszott, hogy megsértődött volna, amiért így a szavába vágtak. Meghajolt, és kimért léptekkel az ajtó felé indult, de Freeza utánaszólt.

\- Zarbon!

\- Igen, Mester?

\- Jó ötletnek tartod, hogy elmondtam Vegetának, hogy tudok a kis titkáról?

\- Természetesen. Ön sosem téved, Mester.

Freeza helyeslően biccentett. Hallotta, ahogy nyílik a zsilip, aztán újra becsukódik Zarbon mögött.

De vajon valóban jó ötlet volt?

Gondolatban újra felidézte a beszélgetést. Vegeta király ugyanolyan kelletlennek tűnt, mint mindig. Nem hajtott térdet, még csak fejet sem, ahogy az a hozzá hasonló rabszolgáktól elvárható lett volna, és szemmel láthatólag nem is félt tőle. Freeza mindezt elnézte neki, mert szórakoztatta ez a légbőlkapott öntudatosság. Igazság szerint sok minden mást is elnézett neki, mert sok minden szórakoztatta a királlyal kapcsolatban, de mint mindennek, ennek is volt egy határa. Vegeta sokszor meg is közelítette ezt a határt, de soha nem lépte át - és Freeza ebből tudta, hogy a király sokkal jobban ismeri őt, mint kellene.

Más helyzetben talán nyugtalanította volna mindez, de hát csak egy saiyanról volt szó. Egy makacs, de fegyelmezett saiyanról, akibe sikerült annyi értelmet vernie, hogy használható katona legyen belőle, aki elvezeti a maga ezredét, és Freeza tökéletesen elégedett is volt a művével.

Az igazat megvallva nem is akarta felhozni előtte a gondozó ügyét, egészen más miatt hívatta magához. Úgy tűnt, a birodalom keleti végében komoly mozgolódásokra kell számítani, egy fél galaxisnyi lázadó fogott össze, hogy véget vessenek a terjeszkedésnek, és Freeza tudni akarta, mennyi saiyanra számíthat a harcban.

Sietnie kellett, mert az előrejelzések szerint közel tizenkét évbe telik majd, mire a Vegetáról indulók eljutnak a frontvonalra, ami képtelenül sok idő egy háborúban. Nyilvánvaló volt az is, hogy sem érdemi felügyeletre, sem utánpótlásra nem számíthatnak majd, ráadásul több ezer bolygó akadt, amit nem megtisztítani, hanem megsemmisíteni kell. Ez igazán a saiyanoknak való munka volt tehát, akik úgyis szerettek robbantgatni, ráadásul képesek voltak egy rövid ideig életben maradni az űrben is, levegő nélkül. Ez - utánpótlás híján - kulcsfontosságú volt, hiszen azt jelentette, hogy nem kellett a bolygó légkörében lenniük a támadáskor, így kellő távolságtartás mellett nem csak ők, de a felszerelésük és az űrhajóik is túlélhették a robbanást. Freeza seregében pedig nemigen akadt más, aki képes lett volna erre, legalább is nem tömegesen.

A távolság, de legfőképpen az elvégzendő munka mennyiségének tekintetében azonban szóba se jöhetett, hogy a kivezényelt saiyanok valaha is visszatérnek a Vegetára, így hát Freeza jobbnak látta, ha kivételesen nem önkényesen dönt a számokról. A király úgyis csak ellenkezett volna - így is ezt tette -, és Freezának nem voltak pontos adatai a fiatalabb gyerekekről sem, akiket még nem próbáltak ki a harcban. Márpedig az első pillanattól kezdve logikusnak tűnt, hogy őket küldje egy ilyen bizonytalan kimenetelű háborúba, hiszen egy bolygót távolról felrobbantani még különösebb harci tapasztalat nélkül sem lehetetlen, ha pedig mégis közbejön valami, akkor sem veszít sokat a halálukkal.

Vegeta király végül belement, hogy kétszáz tizenkét év alatti gyereket és húsz felnőttet bocsásson a rendelkezésére, de olyan szemtelenül alkudozott, hogy Freeza egész feldühödött tőle. Mintha bizony volna választási lehetősége... Még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy mégis ő veszi kézbe a dolgokat, és ott helyben lefejezi a királyt az arcátlanságáért, de aztán eszébe jutott a jelentés a gondozóról. Ha tényleg tud Ramaturól, és ezért titkolózik annyit mostanában, akkor ez a tökéletes bosszú!

A király már menni készült, amikor utánaszólt.

\- Még valami.

Vegeta megtorpant, és unottan fordult hátra.

\- Mi az?

\- Gondolom, a fiadat nem óhajtod bevenni a névsorba.

\- Ramatu halott.

\- Valóban.

A király arca meg sem rezdült, de Freeza látta, ahogy fekete szemében felcsillan a felismerés szikrája, Gonoszul elvigyorodott. Vegeta nézte még egy pillanatig, és önkéntelenül is ökölbe szorult a keze, de végül erőt vett magán. Sarkon fordult, és köszönés nélkül kilépett az ajtón.

Freeza akkor elégedetten hátradőlt a székében, és rögtön Zarbonért kiáltott.


End file.
